Sympathy for the Devil
by Bergdorf
Summary: Inspiré de Sept Jours pour une Eternité, de Marc Levy. Deux camps qui s'opposent depuis l'éternité. Snow a pris une longueur d'avance en envoyant la terrible et imprévisible Katniss Everdeen, qui sème le chaos sur son passage. Alma Coin décide de jouer sa dernière carte en envoyant son meilleur élément pour tenter de la remettre sur le droit chemin : Peeta Mellark.
1. Mission Angélique72-32-32 SLAE

**Titre : Sympathy For The Devil  
**

 **Format :** Fiction longue  
 **Statut :** EN COUS  
 **Disclaimer:** Je n'ai pas les droits de _The Hunger Games_ de Suzanne Collins ni _Sept Jours Pour Une Eternité_ , de Marc Lévy.

 **Ratings :** T

 **Spoilers:** **AUCUN. UNIVERS ALTERNATIF**

 **Genre : Romance/Fantastique/Drama/Aventure**

 **Pairings** : EVERLARK

 **Summary:** POV 3ème personne Katniss/Peeta. Depuis l'aube des temps, Dieu et Satan s'affrontent pour le contrôle de la Terre. Satan a pris une longueur d'avance en envoyant la terrible et imprévisible Katniss Everdeen, qui sème joyeusement le chao sur son passage depuis plusieurs siècles. Dieu décide de jouer sa dernière carte en envoyant son meilleur élément pour tenter de la remettre sur le droit chemin : Peeta Mellark. Mais la limite entre le Bien et le Mal est-elle aussi franche qu'on le croit ?  
 **Inspiré de Sept Jours Pour une Eternité, de Marc Lévy.**

 **BO :** _Sympathy for the devil_ – The Rolling Stones  
 _Highway to Hell_ -ACDC  
 _Us against the world_ – Coldplay  
 _Love like this_ – Kodaline  
 _Explorers_ – MUSE  
 _Piano Concerto No.23 In A Major, K 488 Adagio –_ Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart  
 _Lucky_ – Radiohead  
 _Don't get lost in Heaven_ \- Gorillaz  
 _Salvation_ – Scanners  
 _Romeo had Juliet_ – Lou Reed

* * *

 **Si vous souhaite récupérer la fiction sous un format EPUB, PDF ou MOBI, envoyez-moi un PM.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _"L'amour, qui meut le soleil et les autres étoiles."  
_** _La Divine Comédie_ , Dante Alighieri.

* * *

 **1.  
** **MISSION ANGELIQUE 72-32-32 S.L.A.E.**

Katniss Everdeen inclina son livre et leva un œil paresseux vers l'horloge qui ornait son appartement. Il était bientôt minuit, il fallait qu'elle commence à se préparer. Avec un soupir, elle ferma le livre, le posa sur la table basse et se décolla du canapé où elle avait passé l'après-midi à lézarder. Elle passa dans sa salle de bain se rafraîchir, vérifia qu'elle avait bien les contrats sur elle, enfila ses chaussures et son blouson en cuir et sortit de chez elle. Elle s'enfonça dans la nuit d'un bon pas en direction du Croisement des Dilemmes, plus connu sous le nom de Croisement Maudit par la population de la petite ville de Panem.

Cette intersection, située au nord de la ville, avait acquis sa réputation à cause de faits étranges qui s'y déroulaient et qui effrayaient les habitants, au point de leur faire faire de larges détours afin d'éviter de l'emprunter en pleine nuit. De nombreuses rumeurs, toutes plus fantaisistes les unes que les autres, circulaient sur cette portion de route. On disait que des fantômes s'y traînaient, que les gens en disparaissaient sans laisser de trace, que l'on pouvait y entendre le bruit de la Mort.

Katniss remonta le col de sa veste pour lutter contre le froid et accéléra le pas. Elle ne pouvait arriver en retard encore une fois sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences : elle était la seule en charge de l'état de Pennsylvanie, en plus de ses autres missions. Elle aperçut enfin au loin les grands arbres qui marquaient la limite du Croisement. Elle tâta la poche arrière de son jean pour vérifier la présence des contrats et se posta sous le lampadaire jaunâtre. Une brume blanche et humide flottait dans l'air et l'ampoule du réverbère clignotait en grésillant. Katniss se félicita un instant de l'atmosphère lugubre qui en résultait. Certains de ses clients devenaient trop à l'aise et un petit frisson ne leur ferait pas de mal pour leur rappeler qui commandait. Elle s'appuya contre le poteau et sortit son téléphone pour passer le temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas mal assurés sur sa gauche. Elle rangea son portable et plaqua un sourire, petit mais qu'elle espérait avenant, sur son visage. Bientôt, elle distingua dans la nuit une silhouette moyenne mais large, ratatinée sur elle-même. C'était le profil type de ses clients. Un physique peu avantageux, voire repoussant, des yeux fuyants, des lèvres tremblotantes, des habits bon marché et une couche de transpiration sur leur front qui traduisait leur angoisse. L'homme s'arrêta et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément. Il fit les cents pas, comme s'il hésitait sur la décision à prendre, puis tourna finalement les pieds pour rebrousser chemin. Katniss sauta sur l'occasion. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de lui et susurra un « Salut ». L'homme sursauta nerveusement et pivota sur ses pieds, un air épouvanté sur le visage. Katniss leva les mains, comme pour montrer qu'elle venait en paix. L'homme sembla se détendre légèrement en voyant une jeune femme à l'apparence inoffensive devant lui.

-Tout va bien ? continua-t-elle doucement.

-Je … Je… Je… Oui, finit-il par éructer, à travers sa respiration saccadée.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, pourtant ? Vous avez l'air bien nerveux. Que faîtes-vous ici ? dit-elle, une expression de curiosité polie sur le visage.

-R… Rien. On m'avait parlé de cet endroit mais … Mais je pense que je me suis trompé.

Katniss se concentra un instant et laissa les effluves de peur que dégageait l'homme venir jusqu'à elle et s'enrouler sous son nez.

-Mmmh… fit-elle, en fermant à demi les yeux. Je sens… je sens beaucoup de peur. Et de l'espoir aussi. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse à ce point ?

Le regard de l'homme devint vitreux, comme s'il ne pouvait le détacher du visage de Katniss.

-Ma femme me trompe, marmonna-t-il. Avec mon patron.

Il écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il était le client parfait pour elle.

-Je vois, dit-elle en tapotant son menton, feignant de réfléchir. Je peux vous aider, vous savez ?

L'homme laissa lentement retomber sa main le long de son flanc boudiné. Sa poitrine s'affaissa comme si tout l'air avait été expulsé de ses poumons. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent encore plus haut sur son front dégarni et luisant.

-Alors… Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? souffla-t-il.

-Ca se pourrait. Alors que voulez-vous ? Je peux exaucer vos vœux. Je peux vous aider et régler votre situation. Vous n'avez qu'à le dire.

L'homme resta un instant silencieux, un air épouvanté sur le visage qui se transforma petit à petit en une détermination belliqueuse, la paupière agitée par un tic nerveux.

-Je veux… je veux me venger d'elle, dit-il d'une voix tremblante mais ferme. Je veux devenir aussi riche et puissant que lui pour qu'elle revienne vers moi. C'est ça, que je veux !

-Très bien. C'est dans mes cordes, répondit Katniss doucement. Vous êtes sûr ? Vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez ? ajouta-t-elle pour la forme et parce que c'était dans les protocoles.

L'homme hocha la tête avec ferveur. Katniss sortit un contrat de sa poche et attrapa un stylo dans sa veste en cuir. Elle les tendit à l'homme en lui expliquant où signer. Il plissa un instant les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer les écritures minuscules sur le papier puis poussa un soupir résigné et finit par signer et parapher les différentes feuilles. Il lui tendit le contrat en détournant le regard. Katniss attrapa les pages, les plia en quatre et les rangea, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au nom de l'homme.

-Eh bien, Simon, ce fut un plaisir d'avoir fait affaire avec vous. Demain votre vie aura changé.

Simon eut un sourire faible et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait. Un courant électrique traversa leur poignée de main et il sursauta, en frottant sa paume moite.

-On se revoit dans un an, dans ce cas, même heure, même endroit. Et tâchez de ne pas…oublier, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton presque léger. Ca se passe toujours mieux quand vous venez de votre propre accord. En tout cas, nous n'oublierons pas.

Simon grimaça et pâlit soudainement. Katniss craignit un moment qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Certains de ses clients perdaient parfois la tête et s'évanouissaient, s'arrachaient des poignées de cheveux ou se traînaient à ses pieds, dans l'espoir d'annuler la transaction. Katniss ressentait une pitié pathétique envers eux, mêlée d'un certain dégoût, et rentrait rapidement chez elle s'effondrer dans son lit, le corps courbaturé.

Heureusement, Simon recula précipitamment, manquant de trébucher, et détala dans la nuit, sans un regard en arrière et se dandinant sur ses jambes trop courtes. Katniss soupira de soulagement et jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il était temps de passer à sa seconde mission de cette soirée.

Elle avait prévenu Simon qu'il serait plus judicieux s'il décidait lui-même de venir au point de rendez-vous, dans un an, afin de faciliter les choses et un certain Brutus allait en faire l'amère expérience.

Exactement un an et une heure plus tôt, Brutus était arrivé au Croisement des Dilemmes. Katniss avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'était trompé de chemin, tant son pas était assuré et différent de ses clients habituels. Il avait survolé l'intersection de ses yeux perçants et s'était rapidement dirigé vers elle quand il l'avait aperçu. La jeune femme l'avait regardé approcher, un sourcil interrogateur levé.

-Je viens passer un contrat, lui avait-il dit sur un ton presqu'impérieux.

Si Katniss était parfois tentée de se montrer arrangeante, elle ne se gênerait pas pour ruiner la vie de cet homme arrogant. Brutus avait souhaité qu'une certaine Glimmer, fille du maire de Panem, se marie avec lui. Katniss avait exaucé son souhait : le lendemain même Glimmer poussait la porte du bureau de Brutus et ils se mariaient à peine quelques mois plus tard lors d'une somptueuse et fastueuse cérémonie à laquelle toute la ville avait été conviée. Brutus avait donc obtenu ce qu'il pensait souhaiter : la plastique parfaite de Glimmer à son bras pour parader en soirées mondaines et le carnet d'adresse de son influent père pour développer son cabinet d'avocat. Mais ce que Brutus n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il tomberait follement amoureux de Glimmer. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ses longs cheveux soyeux et blonds, à ses grands yeux bleus et à ses courbes rebondies. Il passait des heures à rêvasser, les yeux perdus dans le vide, mettant en péril sa carrière. Il perdait du poids, sa silhouette diminuant en même temps que sa superbe, à force de se consumer d'amour pour une jeune femme qui n'avait que faire de sa petite personne. Alors, en l'espace d'un an, Brutus s'était marié, avait atteint l'apogée de sa carrière puis avait perdu son travail, une vingtaine de kilos et enfin sa femme, qui s'était enfuie au bras de son coach personnel, ne supportant plus la vue de son corps ratatiné. Depuis, il vivotait des aides sociales et se perdait tous les soirs dans le bar le plus miteux de la ville, afin de descendre une dizaine de verres de mauvaise bière pas chère.

Katniss atteignit les abords de la ville et bifurqua en direction des quartiers mal famés de La Veine. Elle poussa la porte de La Plaque, qui tintinnabula sur son passage. Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer un instant à l'atmosphère sombre et enfumée qui régnait à l'intérieur puis survola du regard les quelques clients attablés, certains occupés à jouer au poker et d'autres simplement recroquevillés sur leur verre, comme s'il s'agissait de leur bien le plus précieux. Certains des collègues de Katniss se réjouissaient de cette misère humaine, savourant les arômes de peur et de désespoir comme ils le feraient d'un bon vin, mais elle inspirait à la jeune femme tout au mieux de l'indifférence, voire un certain dégoût. Elle repéra enfin Brutus dans le coin gauche de la salle. Il était à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité et se cramponnait à sa bouteille sale. Quand elle traversa prestement la salle, le plancher rongé par les mites craqua sous ses pas. Elle se glissa en face de lui sur un tabouret et posa les coudes sur la table bancale. Il releva la tête doucement. Ses yeux vitreux et brouillés mirent un moment avant de se concentrer sur son visage. En une fraction de seconde, le sang quitta son visage cireux, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il tenta précipitamment de se relever, en luttant contre son ivresse avancée. Le bras de Katniss jaillit, attrapa fermement le poignet décharné de Brutus et le stoppa en plein élan. Il s'effondra à moitié sur la table, renversant sa bouteille dont un filet jaunâtre s'échappa pour serpenter dans les rainures du bois.

-Allons, Brutus, commença-t-elle, sur un ton mesuré. Ca ne sert à rien. Nous vous trouverons, vous le savez. N'aggravez pas votre cas encore plus.

Il continua de la fixer avec une expression épouvantée sur le visage, entre deux mèches emmêlées qui pendouillaient sur son visage.

-Vous vous souvenez du marché que nous avons conclu il y a un an ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, ses ongles griffant le bois de la table.

-Eh bien, nous avons rempli notre part du contrat. Nous avons exaucé votre vœu. A vous de faire ce que vous avez promis en échange.

-Exaucé mon vœu ? croassa finalement Brutus, puis il éclata d'un rire éraillé. Vous avez ruiné ma vie !

-Ce n'est pas notre problème, continua Katniss implacablement, en haussant les épaules. C'est à vous de réfléchir aux conséquences. Nous avons exaucé votre vœu, que vous le reconnaissiez ou non, et maintenant nous venons réclamer notre dû.

Pour faire bonne mesure, elle appliqua une pression douloureuse sur un point sensible dans l'intérieur du poignet et il grimaça.

-Alors, Brutus, que décidez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton calme, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un chuchotis, consciente des regards qui commençaient à se tourner vers eux.

Les yeux de Brutus alternèrent un moment entre ceux de Katniss et la porte du bar. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, résignées. Il hocha misérablement la tête, fuyant son regard.

-Très bien, vous avez pris la bonne décision. Vous avez ce qu'il faut ?

Brutus plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit une poignée de billets froissés. Katniss fit un signe de tête satisfait, repoussa bruyamment le tabouret en arrière et se leva, entraînant derrière elle le pauvre Brutus. Sous les regards curieux, l'étrange paire traversa le bar et disparut dans la nuit.

Katniss jeta un énième coup d'œil à son téléphone. Elle eut presque envie d'être agréable avec Brutus : il n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes et une fois sa mission accomplie, elle pourrait se réfugier sous sa couette et finir son livre. Il trébucha dans son dos et elle tira sur son bras d'un coup sec pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Katniss avançait d'un pas vif sur le trottoir et les lampadaires grésillaient sur son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta devant un bâtiment décrépi, au 6, Crossing Street, dont la façade était masquée par un échafaudage grinçant sous la petite brise fraîche de la nuit. Elle souleva une des bâches qui masquaient l'entrée et se faufila dessous, traînant toujours Brutus par le bras. Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment était vide et plongé dans une quasi-obscurité. Leurs pas résonnaient contre le béton brut du sol. Elle se dirigea vers le mur du fond où luisait faiblement un bouton encastré dans le mur. La jeune femme appuya dessus et aussitôt, un pan du mur coulissa pour dévoiler une cabine d'ascenseur baignée dans une lumière jaune provenant d'un néon. Brutus laissa échapper un juron de surprise et elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle pianota le code sur le pavé numérique -43 55-, puis les portes se fermèrent dans un chuintement et elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre la paroi, en croisant les bras, tandis que la cabine entamait le long voyage qui les conduirait à destination.

Katniss jeta un coup d'œil à Brutus et remarqua que son visage avait verdi et qu'il semblait sur le point de rendre le contenu de son estomac. Un tic nerveux agitait sa lèvre supérieure et son font luisait de transpiration. Elle tâcha de prendre un air compatissant.

-Ca va bien se passer. Vous avez l'argent, il vous faudra simplement suivre les instructions. Après tout, vous avez pu profiter sur Terre, non ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté et garda les yeux rivés sur les portes. L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un petit à-coup et Brutus tituba, instable sur ses jambes tremblantes. La paroi s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un grand hall, bien différent de celui qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Le sol était fait de marbre noir brillant et réfléchissait les silhouettes des personnes qui le traversaient d'un air pressé. De grandes colonnes sculptées soutenaient le haut plafond courbé, auquel étaient accrochés de longs filins d'acier retenant des lampes en forme de gerbes de flammes. Le brouhaha des pas et des conversations résonnaient dans l'air.

Brutus semblait figé sur place, ses yeux survolant frénétiquement le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

-Que… Je… balbutia-t-il.

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? soupira Katniss en passant devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin. Il ne faut pas écouter ce qu'on raconte dans les livres, les monstres à trois têtes, les fleuves de lave, les flammes… On sait vivre avec notre temps, vous savez ! ajouta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle s'approcha de la rangée de portiques sur la gauche, Brutus avançant maladroitement derrière elle, et sortit son badge. Une petite lumière verte s'alluma et le tourniquet métallique s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Ils se dirigèrent vers un comptoir d'accueil portant la mention « Traversée du Styx », en grosses lettres rouges en plastique au-dessus du bureau.

-Salut Cashmere, dit Katniss sur un ton plat, en s'accoudant au comptoir. C'est pour une traversée.

La jeune femme ne portait pas vraiment la blonde dans son cœur. Cashmere avait cet air pincé des gens qui se sentaient supérieurs aux autres et estimaient leur travail d'être de la plus haute importance. Cashmere releva le visage, une expression pincée sur ses traits, et chaussa ses lunettes à la monture en écailles. Elle attrapa un bloc-notes et le consulta un instant.

-Brutus, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton méprisant.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Vous auriez dû être là il y a une heure et vingt-trois minutes, précisa sèchement Cashmere.

-On a eu un petit souci en chemin, intervint sobrement Katniss pour accélérer la discussion.

Cashmere lui jeta un regard mauvais puis reporta son attention sur Brutus en lui tendant une feuille de papier et un stylo.

-Remplissez ça. La prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas avoir de « souci en chemin », persifla-t-elle à l'encontre de Katniss. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre du retard, ça chamboulerait toute l'organisation. Ca va me prendre plusieurs heures pour rectifier ça.

Katniss essaya tant bien que mal de feindre une expression désolée mais elle ne dut pas être bien convaincante car Cashmere leva un sourcil dédaigneux et se tourna vers leur client.

-Vous avez l'argent ?

-Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut, marmonna Brutus.

-Très bien. Prenez la porte à droite et surtout attendez les instructions. Vous avez déjà causé assez de problème comme ça.

Angoissé, Brutus se tourna vers Katniss. Il dégageait tellement d'effluves de peur qu'elle fût sûre qu'on pouvait les sentir depuis l'autre bout du hall. Elle se risqua à tapoter son avant-bras :

-Bon, ce fut un plaisir, Brutus. Ca va bien se passer. A bientôt.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner à reculons et disparaître derrière la grande porte noire qui indiquait « File prioritaire ». Elle soupira et s'apprêta elle-même à tourner les talons quand une voix l'interrompit :

-Un seul, ce soir ? Tu n'es pas très en forme, Katniss !

Elle pivota pour découvrir Gale Hawthorne, chargé du comté de New York. Ses beaux traits arboraient une expression de suffisance amusée. Derrière lui, trois jeunes filles jetaient des regards terrifiées autour d'elle, cramponnées les unes aux autres. Katniss eut un petit sourire :

-Ne commence pas à te la ramener, Gale ! Je sais bien que tu es encore jaloux.

-Jaloux, moi ? Et de quoi ? fit Gale, un rire dans la voix.

-De tous mes faits d'armes, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

-C'est ça ! Accroche-toi bien à tes exploits car je suis sur le point de te dépasser très largement ! Une fois que j'aurais déposé ces trois-là, ajouta-t-il en montrant les trois jeunes filles d'un revers de la main. On va boire un verre ?

-Désolée, pas ce soir, Gale. Je suis trop crevée !

Elle commença à reculer en haussant les épaules quand il se moqua d'elle. Puis elle tourna les talons, traversa le hall au pas de course, en hochant la tête en guise de salut envers certains de ses collègues, puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Elle appuya la tête contre la paroi du fond et bâilla sans retenue, s'imaginant déjà sous ses couvertures.

Parfois, c'était vraiment épuisant d'être un Emissaire du Diable.

x

x x

Au même moment, quelques années-lumière en direction du ciel, un ascenseur s'ouvrit dans un léger ding. Peeta Mellark sortit de la cabine et se tourna vers la jeune femme apeurée, qui se terrait dans un des coins comme si elle voulait disparaître dans les plaques d'aluminium qui recouvraient les parois.

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, son visage pâle et ses cheveux blonds emmêlés. Son corps entier tremblait et ses mains étaient serrées contre son ventre, d'où s'échappait un filet de sang, maculant sa blouse claire. Elle semblait terrifiée et choquée.

-Allez, Madge, vous pouvez le faire. Venez avec moi, dit Peeta sur un ton doux et patient en tendant la main vers la jeune femme.

Madge sursauta et reporta son regard sur Peeta. Il pouvait y lire son égarement. Il soutint son regard sans faillir et elle finit par franchir les trois pas qui les séparaient, sans prendre sa main tendue. Mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et Peeta se précipita pour la rattraper. Il glissa son épaule sous son bras, hissa son poids sur ses pieds et se dirigea lentement vers un des fauteuils moelleux situés près des grandes fenêtres. Leurs pas furent étouffés par la moquette duveteuse et claire recouvrant le sol. L'atmosphère feutrée était complétée par une douce mélodie qui semblait venir de l'intérieur même des murs. Peeta installa confortablement Madge dans un fauteuil violet. Elle tourna la tête et se figea en apercevant l'étendue azure qui filait à perte de vue par la fenêtre, où de gros nuages blancs glissaient paresseusement. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle n'allait pas défaillir, Peeta recula et s'avança vers la vieille femme aux traits sereins qui trônaient derrière un comptoir en bois, au fond de la pièce.

-Salut Sae, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Ah Peeta, répondit-elle, en levant les yeux. Qui nous ramènes-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Madge Undersee, indiqua Peeta, en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

-Elle n'a pas l'air en très bon état …

-Non, grimaça-t-il. Elle a pris une balle dans l'abdomen pendant le braquage d'une supérette en essayant de désarmer le cambrioleur. Elle ne réalise pas encore, je pense … Elle croit toujours qu'elle va se réveiller.

-Je vois, fit Sae sur un ton compatissant. On règlera les formalités administratives plus tard, emmène-là d'abord aux Jardins du Rétablissement pour la remettre sur pied. Je t'appelle un chauffeur.

Sae ouvrit un des tiroirs des bureaux, en ressortit un tube doré et le glissa dans le tuyau qui pendait du plafond. Avec un bruit de succion, le tube monta à toute vitesse le long du conduit et disparut.

-N'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous avec la Présidente Coin tout à l'heure. Et ça, c'est pour la Pesée, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un objet métallique, fin et long comme un stylo.

Peeta retourna vers Madge et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Madge ? appela-t-il doucement et elle tourna des yeux absents vers lui. J'ai besoin de prendre une mesure avant de vous laisser tranquille. Ca ne fera pas mal du tout. Il faut juste poser l'extrémité contre la tempe. Vous pouvez le faire si vous voulez.

La jeune femme resta immobile, ses grands yeux bleus perdus dans des horreurs qu'il ne pouvait voir. En réprimant un soupir, il leva son bras avec précaution et effleura la tempe de Madge avec le Sondeur jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bip se fasse entendre. Il rendit la baguette métallique à Sae, qui la connecta à son ordinateur. Elle émit un sifflement.

-Eh bien, sûrement l'une des âmes les plus pures qui aient franchi le seuil de cet endroit. Elle pèse environ cent millions de fois moins que la Plume du Geai. Elle n'égale pas ta propre Pesée, cependant. Un milliard de fois plus légère que la Plume, un vrai record, ajouta Sae en lui faisant un clin d'œil entendu.

Peeta eut un sourire modeste et gêné. Leur échange fut interrompu par un bref coup de klaxon, signe que leur chauffeur venait d'arriver. Peeta salua Sae, reprit sa position sous l'épaule de Madge et ensemble, ils franchirent l'unique porte de sortie, dans le mur opposé. Ils émergèrent dans une petite rue pavée et ensoleillée. Une large voiture blanche les attendait, le chauffeur appuyé contre la portière passager. Avec l'aide du chauffeur, Peeta glissa Madge sur la banquette arrière, s'installa à l'avant et indiqua leur destination.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un large portail en fer forgé, à partir duquel on pouvait apercevoir les couleurs chatoyantes des fleurs qui jaillissaient du gazon. Peeta jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Madge. La jeune femme fixait d'un air absent le sang qui continuait de couler de sa plaie. Peeta ouvrit la porte, s'approcha d'un des piliers et appuya sur un bouton doré incrusté dans la pierre. Aussitôt, une voix féminine et désincarnée, jaillissant de la pierre elle-même, retentit :

-Jardin des Soins Intensifs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Ici l'Agent Peeta Mellark, je vous amène une nouvelle patiente.

-Nom et type de blessure ?

-Madge Undersee. Balle dans le ventre.

-Très bien. Un bracelet portant l'identification vous est envoyé. Nos services arrivent immédiatement.

La voix s'éteignit dans un chuintement et tout de suite après, un pan rocheux s'écarta, laissant glisser un bracelet doré, que Peeta attrapa au vol. Il fit le tour de la voiture et attacha doucement la chaîne autour du poignet de Madge. Lorsqu'il se releva, il aperçut deux infirmiers en blouse blanche ouvrir le portail et se diriger vers la jeune femme, en poussant une chaise roulante aux emblèmes de la Présidente Coin, une aile de geai moqueur. Avec douceur et fermeté, les infirmiers basculèrent Madge sur le fauteuil, tendirent un feuillet dactylographié à Peeta et refermèrent le portail derrière eux.

Peeta remonta dans la voiture et laissa le taxi le conduire au Jardin Royal, lieu de résidence et bureau de la Présidente Coin. Il salua le chauffeur d'un signe de tête, ferma la porte derrière lui et grimpa l'escalier de marbre rose, menant aux doubles portes massives du Palais. D'un blanc éclatant, les grands vitraux colorés reflétaient le soleil et les coupoles dorées se dressaient entre les nuages. Les grandes portes en bois clair s'ouvrirent silencieusement à son arrivée.

Peeta entra dans un grand hall pavé de dalles dorées, montra son badge à l'un des gardes, flanqués de chaque côté de l'entrée, et s'approcha du pupitre derrière lequel trônait Effie Trinkett, secrétaire du Palais.

-Bonjour, Effie, la salua-t-il poliment.

-Oh Peeta ! répondit-elle, en claquant ses mains l'une dans l'autre, avec un enthousiasme légèrement disproportionné. Que me vaut cette petite visite ?

-Je dois consigner une arrivée, puis j'ai rendez-vous avec la Présidente, annonça-t-il en lui rendant son sourire et en lui tendant son badge.

Effie passa la carte dans un lecteur puis la lui rendit et agita une main manucurée pour lui dire au revoir. Peeta monta le grand escalier à double révolution. Arrivé au premier étage, il passa son badge devant la première porte sur sa droite. Il s'accouda au comptoir du Bureau des Arrivées, discuta poliment avec les secrétaires en remplissant le formulaire d'entrée de Madge Undersee, puis referma derrière lui et entreprit de grimper les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage. Après avoir passé deux autres contrôles, il entra finalement dans la salle de réunion attenante au bureau de la Présidente.

Elle était déjà assise au bout de la longue table en chêne sombre, dos aux grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'infinité du ciel. A sa droite, trônait la silhouette bedonnante de Plutarch Heavensbee, le Premier Agent et bras droit de la Présidente Alma Coin. Celle-ci salua Peeta d'un hochement de tête et lui indiqua la chaise de gauche. Le jeune homme se glissa sur le fauteuil en velours rouge.

-Bonjour, Peeta, commença la Présidente, son ton sec et professionnel, comme à son habitude. Nous vous avons convié ici car nous avons une mission pour vous. Plutarch, si vous voulez bien.

Plutarch s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit le dossier cartonné devant lui.

-Je ne vous apprends rien, Peeta, en vous parlant du conflit entre notre Présidente et l'Empereur Snow. On ne sait même plus vraiment comment cela a commencé, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire, et se reprit devant le regard froid de Coin. Quoiqu'il en soit… Il s'avère que Snow est en train de prendre une avance sur nous depuis plusieurs siècles. Nous avons enregistré une baisse dans nos Arrivées, alors que nos informateurs nous rendent compte d'une explosion des Traversées du Styx. La vérité est là et on ne peut la nier, la Terre et les Humains sont dans un piteux état et il ne se passe pas un jour sans guerre. Les Humains sont mauvais pour eux-mêmes par nature, mais ils sont bien aidés par les Emissaires de Snow. Ils sont disséminés aux quatre coins du monde et provoquent catastrophe sur catastrophe. Vous avez déjà eu affaire à eux, vous savez qu'ils sont difficiles à contrer, tant les Humains ont déjà ce fond propice au Mal en eux.

Il prit une inspiration et sortit une grande photo, représentant une jeune femme aux sourcils froncés, perdue dans une foule se pressant sur un trottoir. Même sur le papier glacé, Peeta pouvait saisir le gris éclatant de ses yeux.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà Katniss Everdeen ?

Peeta hocha brièvement la tête.

-Everdeen est une pièce forte de l'échiquier de Snow. Pas la meilleure, mais elle reste tout de même très dangereuse. Les bombes atomiques, l'assassinat de Kennedy, celui de Lennon ou encore l'explosion de la fusée Apollo 13, c'est elle. Elle travaille efficacement, sans laisser de trace derrière elle, contrairement à certains de ses collègues qui se laissent un peu trop emporter par leur joie destructrice. Elle règne actuellement sur Panem. Une petite ville sans grande importance si ce n'est qu'elle est devenue depuis peu la ville la plus corrompue du monde, tant Everdeen met du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Peeta examina en silence le visage fin de Katniss Everdeen. Il avait, par le passé, croisé plusieurs Emissaires de Snow, afin de stopper leurs agissements et gagner une victoire décisive pour la Présidente Coin, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Katniss Everdeen. Il avait entendu parler d'elle pour les mêmes coups d'éclat que Plutarch venait de citer et avait du mal à réconcilier ces évènements aux conséquences tragiques avec la silhouette menue, à l'expression détachée, presqu'ennuyée, figée sur le papier brillant.

-Mettre en échec Everdeen et reconquérir Panem seraient un gros coup pour notre camp. Cela enverrait un message clair à Snow mais permettrait aussi de redorer notre image auprès des Humains. Tellement peu d'entre eux croient encore en nous qu'il devient urgent de faire quelque chose pour inverser la vapeur. C'est là que vous entrez en scène, Peeta.

-Vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs Agents, si ce n'est le meilleur, reprit la Présidente. La pureté de votre âme n'a d'égal dans nos rangs et nous pensons que vous êtes la personne la plus adéquate pour réaliser cette mission. Vous devrez Surveiller, Limiter les agissements et Apaiser l'âme d'Everdeen, dans le cadre de la Mission Angélique 72-32-32 S.L.A.E. Votre contact ici sera Plutarch et moi-même seulement. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Le but de la mission est donc de convaincre Katniss Everdeen de rejoindre nos rangs ? demanda Peeta, dubitatif.

-Oui, confirma Plutarch. Nous voulons avoir Everdeen avec nous plutôt que contre nous. Ce sera le meilleur des avertissements pour Snow pour lui signaler que nous prenons réellement les choses en main.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vous suggère de préparer vos affaires, vous descendez sur Terre ce soir, dit la Présidente Coin, sur un ton ferme, annonçant la fin de la discussion.

Peeta récupéra le dossier que lui tendit Plutarch, salua la Présidente et le Premier Agent et sortit de la pièce. Il passa au Bureau des Missions pour se faire enregistrer et dévala les escaliers pour sortir du Palais.

Peeta avait en effet l'âme la plus pure parmi les Agents de Coin, sa Pesée restant un record inégalée. Il aimait voir le Bon dans les gens et portait un regard bienveillant sur les Humains qui tentaient, tant bien que mal, de vivre leur petite vie bien éphémère. Peeta avait un bien trop bon fond pour soupçonner un instant que son propre camp pouvait lui cacher des secrets. Car si le dossier coincé sous son bras arborait la mention « M.A. 72-32-32 S.L.A.E », elle était enregistrée sous un tout autre nom dans les ordinateurs des Jardins : « Mission Angélique 72-32-32 L.A.S.E. », pour Limiter les agissements, Affaiblir et Supprimer Everdeen.

Peeta repassa par ses quartiers, fit ses valises, embrassa Sae puis emprunta à nouveau l'ascenseur et rentra le code de Panem dans le clavier numérique. La cabine entama la longue descente vers la Terre. En attendant le « ding dong » d'arrivée, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de Katniss Everdeen puis la plia en quatre et la glissa dans sa poche arrière.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un hall désaffecté plongé dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait pas de montre sur lui mais il était clair que la population de Panem serait encore au pays des songes pour plusieurs heures. Il hissa son sac sur son dos et sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit, se dirigeant vers l'appartement qui lui était mis à disposition. Les rues étaient désertes, l'atmosphère pesante, et la brise froide le fit frissonner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son sixième sens capta les ondes de choc d'une catastrophe, qui venait de se produire dans les environs. Il se figea, ferma un instant les yeux et se concentra pour déterminer l'épicentre des ondes. Une fois qu'il fut à peu près sûr, il se précipita au coin de la rue et continua de couper à travers les croisements jusqu'à percevoir, de loin, les premiers cris d'horreur. Il plissa les yeux, distinguant la silhouette d'une voiture encastrée dans un lampadaire et d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée sombre. Un attroupement commençait à se former et les fenêtres des bâtiments alentours commençaient à s'allumer dans la nuit. Peeta s'approcha du petit groupe et tapota gentiment l'épaule d'une jeune fille. Elle tourna ses yeux cerclés de maquillage vers lui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-On ne sait pas trop… La voiture a dérapé dans le virage et elle a tournoyé au milieu de la route avant de percuter le poteau, grimaça-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un a appelé les secours ?

-Oui, c'est la femme là-bas qui les a appelés, confirma la jeune fille, en pointant du doigt une femme brune, un téléphone serré dans la main.

Peeta pouvait déjà entendre les sirènes lancinantes des pompiers qui se rapprochaient. Il attendit le signal pour entrer en scène et quelques instants plus tard, il sentit les picotements habituels sur sa peau. Le monde ralentit subitement autour de lui, jusqu'à se figer complètement. Peeta jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier : la jeune fille à côté de lui était immobile, la bouche grande ouverte comme prise en pleine discussion. Il laissa alors tomber son sac et s'approcha de l'habitacle défoncé de la voiture, se penchant pour en examiner l'intérieur. Le conducteur était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Il était enfoncé contre son siège, bloqué par son volant. Ses yeux étaient à moitié clos et du sang maculait son visage, là où les éclats de verre du pare-brise brisé l'avaient coupé. Il était en mauvais état, pensa sombrement Peeta.

-Salut, dit-il doucement, en secouant l'épaule de l'homme.

Il sursauta, gémit de douleur et leva le regard vers Peeta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fit un mouvement pour s'extraire de la voiture, mais ses traits se tordirent de douleur.

-Du calme, vous allez vous faire mal, tenta de l'apaiser Peeta.

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'homme faiblement.

-Vous avez eu un accident. Apparemment vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre véhicule et vous avez fini votre course dans un réverbère. Ne bougez pas, le choc a dû causer beaucoup de dégâts internes.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé les secours ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont en chemin. Mais d'abord j'ai à vous parler.

Les yeux de l'homme se fixèrent sur l'attroupement figé à quelques pas et revinrent rapidement sur Peeta.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe-t'il ? souffla-t-il, commençant à paniquer.

-Ecoutez… Quel est votre nom ? demanda Peeta avec patience.

-Th...Thresh… Que me voulez-vous ?

-Enchanté, Thresh, moi c'est Peeta. Je vais vous expliquer tout de suite ce qu'il se passe mais vous devez me promettre de vous calmer.

Peeta fixa Thresh jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche lentement la tête. Peeta s'appuya sur le flanc de la voiture.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous, Thresh, l'accident que vous avez eu a été très violent. Tellement violent…que vous ne vous en sortirez pas, finit-il doucement.

Les yeux de Thresh sortirent de leurs orbites et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux de désespoir. Peeta passa la main à travers le pare-brise éclaté et la posa sur le poignet de Thresh, pressant le point de pulsation à l'intérieur pour apaiser les battements de son cœur.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, continua-t-il, son toujours mesuré et calme. En revanche, je peux vous aider pour l'après. Ce n'est pas parce que ça se finit sur Terre que vous disparaissez. Vous avez le choix, vous avez une chance de pouvoir continuer.

-Co… Comment ça ? C'est… c'est le Paradis ? Vous êtes un ange ? bégaya Thresh.

-Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Peeta en riant. En tout cas, vous pouvez choisir de rejoindre nos rangs et de revenir sur Terre pour changer les choses.

Thresh cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis ses traits s'affaissèrent :

-Je ne sais pas trop si je mérite d'aller…d'aller là-haut, souffla-t-il abattu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est nous qui allons juger de ça, le rassura Peeta en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais j'ai un bon feeling !

Le visage de Thresh s'éclaira légèrement puis prit un air interrogateur.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Vous devez me faire une promesse. Elle fera office de contrat entre nous. Alors je reviendrais vous chercher dans quelques jours et je vous emmènerais aux Jardins d'Eden. Une simple promesse.

-Très … très bien, répondit Thresh, d'une voix mal assuré. Juste une promesse et après… ce sera bon ? J'irais au Paradis ?

-Vous aurez une chance d'accéder aux Jardins, confirma patiemment Peeta. Il vous suffit simplement de promettre.

-Je pr…

-Oh là, pas si vite !

Une troisième voix, féminine et sèche, retentit derrière Peeta. Surpris, Thresh leva la tête et Peeta se tourna.

Devant lui, les jambes campées dans ses bottes, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et sa tresse battant doucement sous le vent, se tenait Katniss Everdeen en personne, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

* * *

 **Salut salut ! Et oui, c'est moi, la meuf trop chiante qui publie 50 fictions en même temps !**

 **Mais ce voyage-là est spécial...**  
 **D'une part, il ne risque pas forcément de plaire à tout le monde... Je m'excuse par avance à ceux dont ce ne serait pas la tasse de thé et je vous revoie à mes fictions plus..."conventionnelles", disons.**  
 **C'est un vrai défi que je me lance ici, en écrivant des chapitres bien plus longs. Si je garde ce rythme-là, la fiction devrait avoisiner les 200 pages ! Une montagne pour moi, mais je me sens prête à relever le défi ;-). J'espère que les chapitres ne vous sembleront pas trop longs ...**  
 **Enfin, elle me permet de revenir un peu aux origines, en mêlant aventure et fantastique. Deux genres que j'affectionne puisque j'ai été bercée par Harry Potter et que Queen JK Rowling est un vrai modèle pour moi !**

 **Comme vous l'avez vu, le résumé est inspiré de " _Sept Jours Pour Une Eternité_ " de Marc Lévy, que j'ai lu en diagonale i peu près 6 ans mais depuis je pense régulièrement à la trame de fond, car il faut avouer que l'idée de base est assez exceptionnelle !**

 **Au cas où, je préviens, mais ce n'est pas du tout une fiction religieuse et j'ai construit ma propre mythologie en utilisant des éléments de toutes les religions monothéistes, de cultes égyptiens et antiques mais aussi en puisant dans la philosophie.**

 **Voilà, sur cette note à peu près aussi longue que mon chapitre, je vous laisse et j'ai hâte (mais je suis aussi très nerveuse) d'avoir vos avis.**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	2. Au jeu du chat

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **2.**

 **AU JEU DU CHAT …**

Peeta grimaça involontairement. Voilà qui venait sérieusement compliquer les choses. Il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui et d'étudier le dossier de Katniss Everdeen plus finement, avant de la rencontrer.

Katniss planta ses yeux dans les siens, et le gris acier rencontra le bleu azur. Il laissa un instant son regard glisser sur ses sourcils froncés et le long de ses épaules rigides. Il pouvait presque sentir la colère froide qui émanait d'elle.

Le temps resta suspendu un instant. Puis Katniss rompit le moment et s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant du véhicule. Elle se planta fermement devant Thresh et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Salut, dit-elle sèchement. Thresh, c'est ça ?

Il hocha faiblement la tête, toujours coincé entre son volant et le siège, ses yeux alternant rapidement entre Katniss et Peeta.

-Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?

-Disons que je suis l'autre camp, répondit-elle simplement en faisant la moue.

-Comment ça ? demanda Thresh une expression désespérée sur le visage, clairement dépassé par la situation. Il y en a d'autres, des « comme vous » ?

-Il n'a pas été très honnête en vous présentant les choix qui s'offraient à vous, continua Katniss sur un ton plus mesuré, ignorant la question. Nous sommes une des options.

-Tu parles d'une option… marmonna Peeta, intervenant pour la première fois.

Katniss lui jeta un regard mauvais puis se tourna vers Thresh.

-Mais… Je ne veux pas aller en Enfer, s'écria-t-il, l'angoisse s'emparant de lui.

-Du calme, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Déjà, on préfère appeler ça le Royaume. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez quand même de grandes chances de nous rendre visite. Vous n'avez aucune garantie d'être accepté… « là-haut », ajouta-t-elle dans un reniflement dégoûté.

-Comment ça ? Que raconte-t-elle ? souffla Thresh vers Peeta, paniqué.

-Oh, il ne vous a rien dit ? s'enquit Katniss, faussement surprise. Je reconnais bien là les méthodes des Agents … Eh bien voyez-vous, Thresh, rien ne vous garantit d'avoir accès au pays des arc-en-ciel et des petits chats. Vous devez d'abord passer ce qu'ils appellent la Pesée. En d'autres termes, vous rendez compte de vos actions sur Terre. Si votre âme pèse plus lourd qu'une certaine plume… Vous pouvez dire adieu aux nuages. C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en se tournant vers Peeta, un petit sourire suffisant sur le visage.

Peeta serra les dents et hocha brièvement la tête.

-Et devinez ce qu'il se passe, quand vous échouez à la Pesée ? dit-elle, reportant son attention sur Thresh. Vous atterrissez chez nous. Et arriver au Royaume sans l'avoir choisi… Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Elle frissonna en grimaçant pour faire bonne mesure. Peeta vit le regard affolé de Thresh et décida d'intervenir à nouveau.

-Vous pouvez aussi choisir…de ne pas choisir, Thresh. Ni elle, ni moi, souffla-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Tout valait mieux plutôt que de choisir le Royaume, pensa sombrement Peeta.

-Et dans ce cas-là… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera ?

-Vous mourrez simplement, vous disparaîtrez, répondit Peeta doucement. C'est eux, dit-il en indiquant Katniss d'un mouvement de tête. Nous, ou la mort.

Le temps pressait. Peeta se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir pris de montre. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et bientôt les choses reviendraient à la normale. Il pouvait déjà voir le mouvement presqu'imperceptibles d'un clignement de paupières chez l'un des badauds attroupés. Thresh devait pendre sa décision rapidement.

-Il faut choisir, maintenant, le pressa calmement Peeta. Il ne vous reste plus qu'une petite dizaine de minutes. Après votre cœur aura cessé de battre…

Les yeux de Thresh alternaient toujours rapidement entre Katniss et lui et le désespoir se lisait sur ses traits.

-On accepte tout le monde, nous, reprit Katniss, jusque là restée silencieuse. Pas de test pour entrer chez nous. Et nous aussi, on revient sur Terre pour « changer les choses », dit-elle les yeux rivés sur Peeta.

-Vous provoquez des catastrophes, répondit Peeta avec force. Ce n'est pas pareil, martela-t-il.

-Affaire de point de vue, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tous deux se figèrent imperceptiblement, sentant les étincelles crépiter de nouveau dans l'air. Comme si quelqu'un poussait le bouton volume, le brouhaha des passants et les sirènes des pompiers commençaient à retentir dans le silence.

-Il faut partir, dit Peeta avec fermeté à l'encontre de Katniss.

Il en était profondément désolé mais Thresh avait laissé passer sa chance. Katniss et lui ne pouvaient plus rester sur les lieux. La seule et unique règle que partageaient les Jardins et le Royaume était de garder leurs activités les plus secrètes possibles.

Mais Katniss ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et resta concentrée sur Thresh, lui parlant à voix basse. Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, grands ouverts. Peeta se précipita vers son sac et l'attrapa d'une main. Comme au ralenti, les passants se remettaient en mouvement. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques secondes pour déguerpir et Katniss restait penchée vers Thresh. Alors Peeta attrapa le poignet de Katniss, se précipitant vers une ruelle sombre. Il sentit une brûlure douloureuse se propager dans sa paume, mais se figura que Katniss devait utiliser un de ces tours dont les Emissaires avaient le secret pour s'échapper. Il raffermit sa prise et disparut derrière l'angle de la ruelle, au moment où une petite fille s'écriait qu'elle avait vu un garçon et une fille devant la voiture. La sensation de brûlure s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir insoutenable et il lâcha le bras de Katniss au moment même où elle lui envoya son poing dans sa mâchoire. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, la chaleur intenable s'étant déplacée sous son menton. Il s'écarta précipitamment de Katniss et se campa sur ses jambes, au cas où elle déciderait d'attaquer à nouveau. Mais la jeune femme était occupée à regarder, choquée, son poignet et les jointures de sa main.

-Que m'as-tu fait ? glapit-elle à Peeta.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva son avant-bras. Une marque de doigt y était imprimée dans la chair fondue. Peeta regarda sa propre paume. La peau était rougie, à vif, et des cloques commençaient à s'y former. Il leva une main avec précaution vers sa mâchoire et tâta la marque brûlée qu'avait laissée le poing de Katniss, en grimaçant de douleur. Il reporta son attention sur celle qui lui faisait face le poignet toujours en l'air, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle impérieusement.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça, répondit-il simplement. Regarde ce que ça m'a fait.

Il lui montra sa paume de main et Katniss fronça un instant les sourcils, un air perplexe sur le visage.

-Qui es-tu ? insista-t-elle, en détachant les syllabes.

-Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

Le nom flotta un instant en l'air entre eux et Peeta vit s'allumer une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Katniss.

-Ainsi je rencontre le fameux Peeta Mellark, l'âme la plus pure au monde ! dit-elle sarcastiquement. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu sens la barbe à papa à 3 km. J'en ai presque des carries à distance. En parlant de ça, comment ça se fait que vous sentez tous ça ? Vous avez une réduction sur le parfum barbe à papa et licorne, là haut ?

-On sent… On sent la barbe à papa ? répéta Peeta, à présent franchement intéressé. C'est comme ça que vous nous reconnaissez ?

-L'odeur et votre poignet, confirma-t-elle en faisant un geste vers son bras.

Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'aile de geai tatoué dans l'intérieur de son poignet. Il savait que Katniss devait avoir, à l'exact même endroit, une rose blanche glacée et épineuse encrée dans sa peau.

-Passons. Que fais-tu à Panem ? Tu n'as rien à y faire. Elle est sous notre contrôle.

Peeta se figea un instant et son cerveau se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa mission, ou elle échouerait. Même si Katniss était en apparence moins agressive que ses collègues Emissaires, il restait sûr que la confronter frontalement n'était pas la solution. Pour apaiser son âme et la convaincre de rejoindre le bon côté, il devait d'abord obtenir sa confiance.

-Rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je passais dans le coin.

-Eh bien « passe » ailleurs, lui conseilla fermement Katniss. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Et je ne répèterais pas cet avertissement deux fois. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Sur ces dernières syllabes, elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, Peeta se précipita derrière elle et attrapa son bras pour la retourner vers lui. Au contact de leur peau, une étincelle crépita et une odeur de chair brûlée emplit l'air. Ils laissèrent tous deux échapper un cri de douleur et Peeta se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre le mur en briques, le coude de Katniss pointant douloureusement dans ses côtes.

-Ne me touche plus jamais, menaça-t-elle, tout près de son visage.

Il fut à nouveau envahi par les vagues de colère qui émanaient d'elle, mais les chassa d'un coup de tête pour se concentrer sur sa main brûlée.

-Je me demande si un Emissaire et un Agent ne peuvent jamais se toucher sans se brûler ou si c'est seulement l'un de nous, demanda-t-il à voix haute, plus pour lui-même que pour Katniss. En tout cas, il s'agit manifestement seulement d'un contact peau à peau, constata-t-il en avisant le bras de la jeune femme toujours plaqué contre sa poitrine, protégée par son T-shirt.

Elle relâcha légèrement la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui et secoua la tête avec dégoût.

-Il n'y a pas de nous, martela-t-elle, avant de grimacer soudainement de douleur. Je n'ai jamais touché un Agent, ajouta-t-elle lentement en reculant. A vrai dire, je n'ai même jamais adressé plus de trois mots à l'un d'ente vous.

-Moi non plus, avoua Peeta. C'est une grande première… Et je dois admettre que le résultat est assez surprenant.

Katniss lui jeta un regard incrédule et frotta machinalement son poignet marqué par les empreintes de Peeta.

-Sois surpris ailleurs, dans ce cas. Je te le répète une dernière fois, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Elle pivota sur elle-même et marcha d'un pas vif vers la rue principale et cette fois, Peeta la regarda partir, un sentiment désagréable dans l'estomac. La mission semblait plus difficile à réaliser que prévu. Katniss venait de très sérieusement lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait bien mieux de quitter Panem le plus vite possible. Il sentit la culpabilité monter dans sa gorge en pensant à son mensonge. Peeta n'aimait pas mentir, mais il se rappela qu'il avait agi ainsi afin de réussir sa mission, sauver l'âme égarée de Katniss. Qu'est-ce qu'était un petit mensonge face à cette rédemption ?

Il secoua la tête et ramassa son sac de voyage, se dirigeant lui aussi vers la rue principale. Les lieux de l'accident étaient en train de se vider. Les secours fermaient les portes de leur véhicule, la dépanneuse chargeait la voiture écrabouillée sur sa remorque et les passants commençaient à se disperser sur le trottoir. Peeta resta un instant appuyé contre le coin du bâtiment pour vérifier que tout se finissait bien et eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Thresh. Au loin, il entendit les quatre coups lugubres du clocher de l'église. Avec un soupir, les paupières lourdes, il se mit en chemin pour rejoindre son appartement.

x

x x

Le lendemain, Panem se réveilla, comme d'habitude depuis trois ans, sous une couche épaisse et compacte de nuages sombres. Le vent avait forci dans la nuit, fouettant les joues des rares passants et faisant s'envoler les chapeaux des grands-mères.

-Toujours cette grisaille, râla l'une d'entre elle, la voix chevrotante, en se débattant avec son manteau et le journal qui menaçait de lui échapper à cause des bourrasques.

-Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où il a fait soleil sur Panem, ajouta sa voisine, nostalgique, un sachet de croissants sous le bras.

Katniss descendit les trois marches de la boulangerie derrière elles et les dépassa rapidement. Elle ne se réjouit même pas en entendant les habitants de Panem se lamenter sur ce qui leur arrivait depuis qu'elle était en ville. Elle resserra sa main autour de son gobelet fumant de café et se dirigea vers Crossing Street, espérant trouver des réponses à ses questions.

La veille au soir, elle s'était laissée tomber dans son lit, une vive douleur martelant sa poitrine. Elle se posait mille et une questions. Quand elle avait été affectée à l'état de Pennsylvanie, elle avait choisi Panem comme son fief. La forêt majestueuse et impénétrable qui bordait la petite ville lui avait rappelé celle qu'elle avait quittée une éternité auparavant. Elle avait alors dû se débarrasser des Agents déjà présents sur place, occupés à propager le Bien autour d'eux. Accompagnée de son arme favorite, un grand arc désuet noir comme l'ébène et un autre souvenir de son passé d'Humaine, elle en avait renvoyé plus d'un, sévèrement blessé, aux Jardins. Elle était méthodique et efficace. Elle effectuait son devoir sans poser de questions, comme elle l'avait juré.

Et pourtant hier, pour la première fois, elle avait épargné un Agent. Elle ne transportait pas toujours son arc sur elle parce qu'il était encombrant, mais elle disposait quand même d'un nombre impressionnant de petites armes dissimulées dans ses poches. Elle n'en avait sorti aucune, se contentant de lui conseiller de quitter Panem. Elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait : elle lui avait donné une seconde chance. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été tellement surprise de découvrir un Agent s'exposer autant dans une ville contrôlée par l'autre camp qu'elle avait été quelques peu déstabilisée. Mais si elle venait à le recroiser, il n'aurait pas autant de chance.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle rentra rapidement le code et la cabine entama la descente. Aujourd'hui, elle venait chercher des réponses directement au Royaume et ne ressortirait pas tant que quelqu'un ne lui aurait pas dit pourquoi un Agente se baladait dans les rues de Panem et pourquoi, pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mise au courant.

Les portes coulissèrent, accompagnées du « ding » familier. Elle traversa d'un pas décidé le grand hall, sans prendre le temps de répondre aux saluts lancés dans sa direction. Elle s'accouda au comptoir du secrétariat général et demanda à parler au Premier Emissaire, Seneca Crane.

-M. Crane n'est pas disponible, lui répondit la secrétaire d'un air pincé.

-Ah oui ? Et pourtant, je vais quand même le voir. Ce sera juste plus simple si vous m'annoncez avant, répondit Katniss tout aussi sèchement. J'insiste, c'est urgent.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant puis la secrétaire renifla de façon méprisante et appuya sur un bouton, approchant sa bouche d'un micro rouge sang :

-M. Crane, l'Emissaire Everdeen insiste très lourdement pour vous voir.

Après un moment de silence, un crachotement se fit entendre et la voix froide de Seneca Crane prononça :

-Très bien, faîtes là descendre.

Avec un faux sourire, la secrétaire lui indiqua le grand escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs du Royaume :

-Vous connaissez le chemin.

-Oui ça ira, confirma Katniss. Vous voyez quand vous voulez, ajouta-t-elle, ne parvenant à résister à la tentation.

La jeune femme dévala les escaliers, ses pas étouffés par le lourd tapis rouge recouvrant le marbre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait les étages, elle sentait la pression de l'air s'alourdir, jusqu'à en devenir presque compacte. Ses poumons en étaient comprimés et ses tympans se bouchèrent. Elle tâcha d'ignorer l'impression de malaise qui la gagnait et parvint au cinquième sous-sol. La porte blindée étincelante s'ouvrit silencieusement devant elle.

Seneca Crane était assis derrière un large bureau laqué, penché sur un rapport volumineux, stylo en main. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette écarlate et les murs reflétaient la lueur vacillante des chandeliers accrochés au plafond. Aucune fenêtre ne venait percer les murs. Il releva la tête à son arriver et lui indiqua d'un geste sec les fauteuils disposés en face de lui. Katniss s'y installa.

-Je vous écoute, ordonna Seneca.

-Un Agent vient d'arriver à Panem. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mise au courant ? attaqua-t-elle d'emblée, n'étant pas du genre à tourner autour du pot.

Seneca Crane leva un sourcil sculpté et joignit les mains devant lui :

-Sûrement parce que nous n'étions pas au courant, répondit-il. Vous l'avez éliminé ?

Katniss sentit son estomac faire un soubresaut dans sa poitrine douloureuse et elle hésita une demie-seconde de trop avant de répondre.

-Non, dit-elle, en essayant d'adopter un air détaché. Je voulais d'abord obtenir confirmation d'ici.

-Eh bien nous ne savions rien de tout cela. C'est bien évidemment fâcheux et nous mettrons nos meilleurs informateurs sur l'affaire. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir au courant. En attendant, vous avez l'autorisation de le supprimer.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le rapport et Katniss comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre congé. Elle se leva du fauteuil, puis pivota pour se diriger vers la sortie, quand la voix de Seneca Crane l'interpela :

-Everdeen. A l'avenir, ne commettez plus cette erreur. On ne donne pas de seconde chance à un Agent.

Katniss hocha brièvement la tête et se dépêcha de gravir les escaliers pour atterrir dans le hall. Elle s'était mise en marche vers l'ascenseur quand, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une voix l'interpela. Mais elle en reconnut le propriétaire et se tourna de bon gré.

Johanna Mason, son mentor, avançait vers elle d'une démarche chaloupée, arborant un bronzage impressionnant et une paire de lunettes de soleil perchée sur le bout du nez. Katniss lui sourit et s'immobilisa jusqu'à ce que Johanna parvienne à sa hauteur. Celle-ci la salua en lui envoyant son poing dans l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Everdeen ? On ne te voit pas souvent au Royaume !

Katniss descendait au Royaume seulement quand elle y était obligée. Quelque chose dans cette atmosphère souterraine la mettait mal à l'aise et elle frissonna légèrement en repensant à l'air lourd et pesant du bureau de Seneca Crane. Elle avait toujours aimé les grands espaces dans sa vie d'Humaine et cela n'avait pas changé.

-Un petit problème à régler, répondit Katniss en évacuant la question d'un geste de la main. Regarde-toi, d'où te vient ce bronzage ?

-Oh ça, fit Johanna en souriant à la vue de son avant-bras sombre. C'est parce que j'étais en Afrique.

-En Afrique, comment ça ?

-Disons qu'un dictateur avait besoin de quelques conseils pour ne pas se faire renverser par son peuple, répondit son mentor en faisant la moue. Tu as le temps pour boire un coup ?

-Seulement si tu m'accompagnes à la surface !

-Très bien, soupira Johanna. Ca me fera du bien de voir la fameuse grisaille de Panem.

Ensemble, elles se glissèrent dans la cabine qui s'ouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, sur le hall en travaux depuis des années du 6, Crossing Street. Quand elles émergèrent dans la rue, Katniss remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Les rues étaient bondées de gens en T-shirt et en short. Et pour cause, un timide soleil pointait ses rayons francs sur Panem pour la première fois en trois ans.

-C'est normal, ça ? fit Johanna, en exprimant à voix haute les constatations intérieures de Katniss.

-Je me suis un peu assouplie depuis le temps, sur la météo, répondit la jeune femme avec un mince sourire pour cacher sa colère.

« Il est toujours là. » pensa-t-elle furieusement. Elle serra les dents et se mit en route vers son bar préféré en centre ville. Elle s'occuperait de Peeta Mellark plus tard. Mais de temps en temps, la réflexion des rayons sur un bijou ou une fenêtre la frappaient brutalement dans l'œil et le rappelait à son bon souvenir.

Johanna remarqua l'humeur assombrie de Katniss et décida de faire le clown pour lui remonter le moral. Sur le chemin, elle donna un coup dans la béquille d'un jeune homme à la jambe plâtrée. Elle éclata de rire en le voyant tituber et protester vertement contre son ami, le pensant responsable. Katniss leva les yeux au ciel mais eut un petit sourire. Johanna, encouragée, continua ses méfaits. Elle bloqua la circulation durant une dizaine de minutes en traversant à pas de fourmis le croisement le plus emprunté de Panem, sous un concert de klaxons, et adressant un gros sourire narquois aux automobilistes furieux. Pendant quelques minutes, elles remontèrent la file embouteillée. Johanna sautillait de façon presque guillerette et un petit nuage gris perle obscurcit le soleil un instant. Enfin, à quelques pas du bar, elle feignit de trébucher et bouscula une petite fille dont la glace à la pistache s'écrasa au sol en un bruit humide. La fillette ouvrit en grand la bouche, se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes et à hurler et tapa du pied sur le sol.

Sous les hurlements de la petite fille et les caquètements réjouis de Johanna, Katniss ouvrit la porte du bar et souffla de soulagement lorsque le silence reprit le dessus, quand le battant se referma. Elles s'assirent, en commandant deux bières, et Katniss se relaxa enfin depuis l'apparition de Peeta Mellark sur son territoire.

D'aussi loin qu'elle la connaisse, Johanna et son espièglerie diabolique avaient toujours réussi à lui changer les idées et à la calmer. Katniss se souvenait du jour où elles s'étaient rencontrées, quand elle était venue signer son propre contrat, il y a bien des années. Après avoir passé un an à profiter du vœu que lui avait exaucé Johanna, elle s'était présentée au rendez-vous en avance et avait suivi l'autre Emissaire, déterminée à rembourser la dette qu'elle avait contractée. Depuis sa première descente au Royaume, Johanna avait été son mentor. L'Emissaire ne l'avouerait jamais à la nouvelle venue, mais elle avait été secrètement impressionnée par le calme que Katniss avait démontré en découvrant ce nouveau monde. Par la suite, durant les longues années où elle l'avait formé, elle avait souvent été exaspérée devant la nonchalance de son apprentie, qui montrait rarement ce goût carnassier pour la destruction dont faisait généralement preuve les nouveaux. Katniss s'acquittait de ses devoirs avec implication, mais sans aucun zèle. Johanna avait bien essayé de la convaincre qu'elle avait mérité le droit de s'amuser et que ce n'était que le juste retour des choses pour avoir accepté de faire cesser son cœur. Mais Katniss n'avait jamais cédé et si elle s'insinuait sans mal dans l'esprit malfaisant d'un politicien véreux, elle résistait facilement à l'envie de terroriser un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. Johanna avait été surprise lorsque l'annonce avait été faite que le territoire de sa protégée avait raflé le titre de ville la plus corrompue sur Terre mais il était évident que la technique de Katniss pour grossir les rangs du Royaume marchait : elle préférait arroser les graines de sauvagerie déjà germées plutôt que d'en planter de nouvelles.

-Bon alors, Everdeen, que t'arrive-t-il ? commença Johanna après avoir avalée une lampée de bière.

-Rien de grave, répondit-elle, en secouant la tête. Un Agent vient d'arriver à Panem. Je l'ai croisé hier soir et j'ai été un peu surprise car personne ne m'a averti.

-Rien de grave ? Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais ! Même pour toi, ce froncement de sourcils n'est pas normal. Tu devrais faire gaffe, un coup de vent et hop !, tu vas rester coincée comme ça, sourit son mentor, moqueuse, en grimaçant.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas arrêter deux minutes ? dit Katniss en levant les yeux au ciel et en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré un Agent au moins ? Ils sont …agaçants, ajouta-t-elle en frottant subrepticement son poignet brûlé.

Les marques des doigts de Peeta Mellark étaient encore imprégnées dans sa chair, rosées et boursouflées, et elle ressentait un tiraillement douloureux quand elle bougeait son articulation.

-Non, répondit Johanna sur un ton détaché en essuyant sa bouche du plat de la main. Non, j'admets que je n'ai jamais pris le temps, j'étais plus occupée à les renvoyer chez eux avec la promesse d'une …disons, « mort » certaine.

-C'est aussi ce que je fais habituellement, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

Katniss lui raconta sa surprise de découvrir un Agent sur les lieux de l'accident, déjà à l'œuvre pour ramener l'âme du conducteur dans son camp, et la discussion agitée qui avait eu lieu dans la ruelle, après le retour à la normale. Sans vraiment avoir pourquoi, elle omit cependant de préciser les contacts physiques qu'ils avaient eus et les étincelles qu'elles avaient produites.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? demanda Johanna abasourdie. Tu avais toutes les conditions parfaites pour te débarrasser de lui !

-Je voulais d'abord avoir confirmation du Royaume, mentit Katniss, comme elle l'avait fait en face de Seneca Crane. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit…

-Quel rapport ? Ca, c'est tant pis pour lui ! Il n'y a absolument aucune raison d'épargner un Agent quand on en rencontre un. Une défaite chez eux est une victoire chez nous. Je sais que tu n'es pas particulièrement agressive mais là, ça frise la faute professionnelle, Katniss ! finit son mentor en fonçant les sourcils.

-Je sais, répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Seneca Crane me l'a bien fait comprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai prévenu que si je le recroisais, ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien…

A l'instant où elle acheva sa phrase, les effluves sucrés lui parvinrent et elle sut qu'il était dans le bar. Soudain, elle eut un sentiment d'inquiétude et sa poitrine se compressa douloureusement en envisageant la réaction de Johanna quand elle sentirait elle aussi la présence de l'Agent. Dans son style flamboyant, elle n'hésiterait pas à liquider Peeta Mellark sur le champ et le reste des clients subirait le même sort, pour faire bonne mesure et pour éviter les témoins gênants. Elle se leva précipitamment, en jetant un billet sur la table :

-On y va ? J'ai plein de choses à faire.

-Hé du calme, je n'ai pas fini mon verre, protesta Johanna, avant de s'immobiliser, nez en l'air comme un lévrier en chasse.

Elle renifla quelque fois puis fronça les sourcils.

-Quand on parle du loup… marmonna-t-elle avec dégoût. Il est dans le coin, ton Agent.

Katniss déglutit et feignit d'inspirer l'air à son tour.

-Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? Je ne sens rien.

-Comment peux-tu ne rien sentir ? Ca empeste la rose ! répondit Johanna en tirant la langue. Allez, c'est le moment ou jamais, si tu veux, je m'en charge, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle repoussa bruyamment sa chaise et commença à retrousser ses manches, mais Katniss saisit fermement son avant-bras.

-Non, pas ici, Johanna. Il y a trop de monde.

-Et alors ? Ce ne sont que des Humains.

-J'ai dit non, répéta plus fermement Katniss. Ici, c'est chez moi.

-C'est bon, pas besoin de t'énerver, souffla Johanna.

Elle laissa son apprentie la pousser dans le dos vers la sortie, la tête tournant de droite à gauche pour essayer de repérer l'Agent qu'elle ne pouvait que sentir. Mais seule Katniss savait à quoi ressemblait Peeta Mellark. Elle le repéra dans un coin. Il tenta de se fondre dans l'obscurité sur son passage mais ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux clairs le trahissaient. « Dégage » articula silencieusement Katniss en passant devant lui, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

x

x x

Peeta paya et sortit du bar sans avoir consommé une goutte de sa bière, une dizaine de minutes après le départ de Katniss et de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Il prit le chemin de retour vers son appartement, en faisant un détour dans les rues de Panem. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à réchauffer l'atmosphère et il se débarrassa de sa veste. Au loin, la masse nuageuse et grise restait menaçante mais il sentait le vent tourner.

Il s'était levé d'un bon pied ce matin, en ayant pour projet d'observer Katniss de loin pour mieux la cerner. Sa main droite le lançait, sous le bandage qu'il avait réalisé hier soir en rentrant chez lui. Il avait passé un moment à inspecter sa blessure, curieux de la réaction que le contact de leur peau avait provoqué. On ne lui en avait pas parlé, lors de sa formation, et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette information. A vrai dire, on ne lui avait jamais vraiment expliqué la façon de se comporter face à un Emissaire. Il était simplement censé les maîtriser rapidement, généralement en leur faisant perdre connaissance.

Par la fenêtre, il avait vu les arbres plier sous les rafales de plus en plus forte du vent, mais cela l'avait réjoui : le vent chassait les nuages et bientôt le soleil brillerait sur Panem. Une fois habillé, il était sorti affronter la mauvaise météo et s'était dirigé vers l'adresse indiquée dans le dossier, se posant au coin de la rue. Quelques minutes, Katniss avait ouvert la porte d'entrée du petit immeuble, une simple veste en cuir sur le dos et sa tresse s'enroulant sur son épaule comme un serpent endormi. Prenant soin de conserver une large distance entre eux, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à la boulangerie d'où elle ressortit avec un large gobelet fumant et jusqu'à Crossing Street. Elle avait disparu dans le vieux bâtiment désaffecté du numéro 6 et il s'était hissé sur un large pilier en pierre de la clôture d'une maison pavillonnaire.

Peeta était déconcerté par Katniss. Lors de précédentes missions, il avait déjà pris en filature des Emissaires. Il avait pu voir leur propension à semer le mal sur leur chemin, à éclater les ballons des enfants, à pousser les vieillards sous les roues des voitures et à voler les mendiants aveugles qu'ils croisaient. Mais Katniss ne faisait rien de tout ça, elle avançait dans la rue comme si elle n'avait qu'un but en tête et que le reste lui semblait insignifiant. Elle avait pourtant croisé les cibles de prédilection des Emissaires : des mamans débordées par leurs bambins geignards, des couples qui se disputaient ou encore des hommes faisant rugir le moteur de leur voiture d'impatience aux feus tricolores. Katniss était résolument passée devant eux sans même leur accorder un regard et Peeta en était stupéfait. Elle ne semblait avoir aucune conviction dans ses actes de malveillance, seulement un détachement scolaire, presque désintéressé.

Lorsqu'elle était ressortie du bâtiment, elle était accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme à l'air perpétuellement moqueur et qui agissait de façon bien plus conforme avec ce que Peeta avait l'habitude de voir, venant du camp adverse. Avec consternation, il l'avait vu bousculer un jeune homme blessé, provoquer un embouteillage et renverser la glace d'une petite fille. Il s'était précipité vers la mère et avait adroitement laissé tomber une pièce au sol, qui correspond à l'exact montant d'une nouvelle glace. La femme avait ramassé la pièce et l'avait interpelé pour la lui rendre, mais il avait soutenu, dans un sourire, qu'elle n'était pas à lui. Puis il avait poussé la porte du bar.

Peeta laissa tomber quelques pièces dans le chapeau d'un mendiant, aida une grand-mère à traverser puis fit mine de bousculer un jeune homme, qu'il soupçonnait de vouloir dérober le sac à main d'une passante. Il remonta la rue, savourant la tiédeur du soleil sur sa peau et les rires des enfants qui jouaient dans le petit parc en face de son petit immeuble. Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage puis claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui et se débarrassa de sa veste.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre de Katniss aujourd'hui. Elle ne ressemblait tellement pas aux autres Emissaires que le succès de sa mission lui parut sérieusement compromis. Il souffla un coup et se mit en quête du dossier que lui avait donné Plutarch, afin de vérifier ses théories et d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Il jurait l'avoir posé sur la table basse du salon, mais elle était vide. Il vérifia sur la table de la cuisine, sur le petit bureau de l'entrée et tous les tiroirs et finit par la petite commode près du lit. La pochette en carton restait introuvable. Il vida alors ses placards méthodiquement, allant jusqu'à vérifier dans le bac à légumes du frigo, mais il dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence : il avait perdu le dossier.

Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, sourcils froncés, cherchant dans les moindres recoins de sa mémoire où il avait bu poser ce dossier. Il sentit l'inquiétude monter en songeant à ce qu'il se passerait si ce dossier tombait entre les mains d'un Humain ou, pire encore, dans le camp ennemi.

-Tu es un beau menteur, Peeta Mellark ! retentit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Peeta sursauta et tourna tellement vite la tête, qu'il sentit une de ses vertèbres craquer douloureusement. Quand il découvrit l'identité de la personne, il bondit sur ses pieds.

Katniss était nonchalamment assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre, appuyée contre le montant, une de ses jambes pendant dans le vide à l'extérieur. Elle tenait entre les mains la fameuse pochette en carton ouverte. Elle souleva la photo :

-Pas très flatteur, ce cliché, reprit-elle en faisant la moue.

-On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on n'entre pas chez les gens quand ils n'y sont pas ? dit Peeta, déstabilisé, sentant l'agacement monter en lui.

-On ne t'a jamais appris que ce n'était pas bien de mentir ? contra Katniss en moquant son ton. Et en plus, il me fait la morale… C'est une déformation professionnelle ?

-Rends-moi le dossier, répondit-il.

Il s'avança vers elle, main tendue. D'un mouvement vif, elle passa en position accroupie, faussement décontractée, prête à s'échapper par la fenêtre. Elle leva son propre bras, indiqua un point invisible au sol à plusieurs mètres d'elle et secoua la tête.

-Pas plus loin, tu reste là, ordonna-t-elle fermement. J'ai encore ton souvenir… Un seul me suffira.

Elle leva le poignet en grimaçant imperceptiblement et Peeta aperçut les marques rouges qui faisaient écho à sa propre paume.

-Bon alors, Mellark, si tu me disais la vérité sur ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Katniss, sa voix se faisant plus sèche.

-Rien qui te concerne, mentit maladroitement Peeta.

-Attention, tu vas finir par m'offenser, à continuer de me prendre pour une idiote, menaça-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un résumé de ma vie en ta possession ?

-Il fallait que je sache à qui j'avais à faire, ici, répondit-il sobrement.

-Ah oui ? Et ça t'a plu, ce que tu as lu ? Ca te donnera au moins le bon sens d'obéir quand je te dis de dégager de Panem.

-Pas besoin de lire le dossier, j'en ai assez vu aujourd'hui, sur toi, Katniss.

Peeta mit nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches et aperçut un imperceptiblement tremblement dans les prunelles de Katniss. Il se redressa, gagnant en assurance.

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es aussi terrible que ça. Je t'ai bien étudié, aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu ne prends pas plaisir à provoquer le mal. Tu es…intrigante.

Katniss cligna plusieurs fois des paupières rapidement puis reprit son masque moqueur.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, Peeta Mellark. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai murmuré à l'oreille de meurtriers, tu ne sais pas combien de vies j'ai brisé.

Elle sauta agilement à l'intérieur et s'approcha lentement de lui d'une démarche souple. L'image d'un félin menaçant apparut dans l'esprit de Peeta. Katniss s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

-Et surtout, tu n'as aucune idée de la haine que j'ai pour ton espèce, cracha-t-elle violemment. Je voudrais plus que tout vous voir disparaître de ce monde.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? souffla Peeta. Alors pourquoi discutes-tu avec moi depuis dix minutes ?

Il saisit cet instant pour lancer le bras en avant. Il sentit la surface rêche du dossier sous ses doigts un instant, mais son poing se referma sur le vide. Un éclair argenté l'aveugla. Il cligna des paupières et aperçut Katniss de retour sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la pochette toujours dans les mains.

-Tu ne fais pas le poids, Mellark. Alors écoute ton instinct de survie et quitte Panem.

Elle se tourna et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Il l'entendit atterrir légèrement sur le vieil escalier de secours branlant, qui protesta en grinçant. Il se précipita à sa fenêtre et ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette droite de Katniss qui s'éloignait vers la rue principale. Elle se tourna vers lui, planta une dernière fois son regard glacé dans le sien, comme un avertissement silencieux, puis pivota et disparut au bout de l'impasse. Peeta soupira et leva les mains pour fermer la fenêtre. Un reflet argenté sur son bras attira son attention. Il découvrit une longue estafilade sur son avant-bras, où perlait quelques gouttes de son sang gris d'immortel. Il secoua la tête devant sa propre inattention mais un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Décidément, Katniss Everdeen était surprenante.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Merciii pour vos reviews ! J'étais assez nerveuse à l'idée de publier cette fiction alors vos super commentaires m'ont vraiment rassuré.**  
 **Le nouveau chapitre est là. Je ne vous raconte même pas la sensation de satisfaction quand je tape le point final ! C'est vraiment un challenge d'écrire autant par chapitre, j'espère ne pas perdre en qualité... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :-)!**

 **J'en profite pour répondre rapidement à _Friday_ : a priori, non ;-) .  Et surtout, mille mercis à _Giblu_ pour une review mémorable qui est allée tout droit dans mon coeur :-) (et on pense vraiment pareil par rapport au livre de Marc Lévy !)**

 **Encore merci à tous pour vote fidélité sans faille dans mes voyages les plus farfelus.**

 **Plein de bises et à très vite,  
Bergdorf.**


	3. Errare humanum est

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **3.**

 **ERRARE HUMANUM EST,**

 **PERSEVERARE DIABOLICUM**

Le lendemain, les journaux locaux de Panem consacrèrent plusieurs pages au revirement qualifié d'historique de la météo. Dans la file d'attente du boulanger qui débordait sur le trottoir, les clients évoquaient avec stupéfaction la schizophrénie climatique qui s'était abattue sur Panem la veille, en fin d'après-midi. Et pour cause, la ville avait vu se succéder des périodes de grand soleil et de lourdes averses accompagnées de bourrasques glacées. Les épisodes ne duraient que quelques minutes chacun et les passants avaient dû jouer à cache-cache, en se précipitant sous les auvents des boutiques dès les premières gouttes. La situation s'était calmée dans la soirée, les nuages s'étant massés à l'ouest de la ville, comme bloqués par une paroi invisible le long d'Escalus Street, le plus vieil axe de Panem. Dans la file d'attente, une grand-mère affirmait gravement qu'elle avait mis plus d'une heure à remonter sa rue quand deux jeunes proclamaient haut et fort que l'Apocalypse était arrivée à Panem, avec un peu plus de retard que ce que les Mayas avaient prévu.

Peeta sourit intérieurement en passant devant les deux jeunes hommes qui tentaient d'effrayer leurs amis. Les Humains étaient parfois tellement dramatiques. Son sourire se transforma en grimace quand il repensa à la folie qui avait entouré cette fameuse prédiction Maya. Le Royaume avait remporté une sacrée bataille en propageant et encourageant cette rumeur. Peeta nota mentalement qu'il s'occuperait de la météo dès qu'il le pourrait, car elle pouvait, à elle seule, plonger une petite ville comme Panem dans le chaos. Il tourna le coin de la rue et accéléra, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était le seul Agent présent à Panem, mais il avait pris l'habitude de prendre ces précautions et de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction des Jardins, si la Présidente venait à apprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il récupéra la voiture de location qu'il avait réservée, mit le contact et enclencha les vitesses, laissant Panem derrière lui.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que sa mission s'effectuerait à Panem, Peeta s'était intérieurement réjoui. Cela voulait dire qu'il aurait l'occasion de rendre visite à une vieille connaissance et présence structurante dans sa vie d'Agent : son mentor, qui lui avait tout appris. Pour une raison que Peeta ignorait encore, son mentor avait été jugé par les tribunaux des Jardins et la sentence était tombée comme un couperet. Déchu, il avait dû libérer ses quartiers et prendre résidence sur Terre. La population entière des Jardins avait interdiction d'enter en contact avec lui sous quelque forme que ce soit et l'Agent déchu était laissé à son sort, seul et pour une éternité, jusqu'à ce que son chemin croise celui d'un Emissaire particulièrement violent ou qu'il aille de lui-même supplier les Jardins afin d'en finir.

De nombreuses légendes flottaient à propos de ces Agents déchus. Peeta savait que des siècles plus tôt une vague de révolte avait soulevé les Jardins. Durant ces désormais appelés Jours Obscurs, une véritable guerre civile avait éclaté et les Agents s'étaient entretués, éclaboussant de leur sang argenté les murs immaculés du Palais. Un petit groupe d'Agents s'était soulevé contre l'autorité des Jardins, refusant de suivre les principes établis et de se mettre au service des Humains. Les morts s'empilaient dans les rues pavées, le ciel avait tourné à l'orage et pendant tout ce temps, la Terre avait été laissée à la merci du Royaume. Au prix d'une lutte terrible, les forces des Jardins l'avaient finalement emporté et tous les Agents ayant pris part au soulèvement avaient été bannis de façon expéditive. Le leader de cette révolte, Coriolanus Snow, s'en était allé tout droit au Royaume et avait renversé la puissance en présence, afin d'asseoir son propre règne, non sans avoir emporté avec lui la vie du Président des Jardins. De nouvelles élections s'étaient très vite déroulées, permettant la mise en place de la Présidente Coin. Plusieurs siècles plus tard, la plaie causée par cette guerre était encore béante et présente dans toutes les têtes. La Présidente Coin avait passé les premières années de son mandat à mener une purge froide et implacable pour débarrasser les Jardins de toute graine de révolte. Les Agents devaient montrer patte blanche et la sélection des âmes avait été renforcée.

Ordinairement, Peeta n'objectait pas devant ces mesures de sécurité et devant la sévérité de Coin, tant il était convaincu du bienfondé de la mission des Jardins. Mais s'il était obéissant, Peeta était surtout quelqu'un de loyal. Il n'avait jamais pu savoir la raison pour laquelle son mentor avait été déchu. Il n'avait même pas été appelé à témoigner lors du procès et avait simplement été mis au courant par une missive au ton neutre et détaché. Et du jour au lendemain, Peeta s'était retrouvé seul, toute trace de son mentor et de leur amitié effacée. Pendant quelques temps, il s'était muré dans le silence, en colère contre le jugement rendu, et avait même été suspecté de rébellion. Dans le plus grand secret, il avait été de nombreuses fois convoqué par Coin et Heavensbee, qui passaient des heures à le raisonner. Il ne souhaitait pas le perdre, lui répétaient-ils. Il était leur meilleur élément et il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Personne ne devait soupçonner que Peeta Mellark, l'âme la plus pure des Jardins, avait un jour eu des doutes. C'était son mentor qui l'avait convaincu, dans un rare moment de lucidité : la place de Peeta était aux Jardins.

Après cinq heures de route, Peeta entra dans la petite localité de Capitol City, un village presque fantôme. Habité aujourd'hui par une petite cinquantaine d'âmes, il avait autrefois été au cœur des batailles entre les Jardins et le Royaume et les nombreuses ruines en étaient la preuve. A chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait, Peeta avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir toutes les vagues d'affrontement entre immortels qui s'y étaient déroulées. Mais Capitol City était aujourd'hui oubliée de la plupart des Humains et des deux entités supérieures. Quand Peeta avait fait part de ses doutes à son mentor sur son choix de lieu de « retraite », arguant qu'il fallait parfois savoir s'arrêter dans la provocation, l'Agent déchu lui avait répondu que le Royaume et les Jardins s'étaient totalement désintéressés de cet endroit après l'avoir réduit en cendres et qu'il était sûrement plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs sur Terre.

Peeta arrêta la voiture devant l'unique bar de la ville et claqua la porte derrière lui, en étirant ses jambes courbaturées. Il entra dans le bar miteux, dont l'enseigne clignotait avec des crépitements menaçants et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Chaff, le barman, lui adressa un signe de tête, tout en continuant d'essuyer un verre avec un torchon à la propreté douteuse.

-Salut Peeta, dit-il de sa voix bourrue. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Je te sers quoi ?

-Rien merci, Chaff, répondit Peeta en secouant la tête. Tu sais où il est ?

-Sûrement chez lui en train de comater, suggéra Chaff en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.

Peeta remercia le barman et marcha vers la sortie. Au passage, il adressa un petit signe de la main à Mags, la vieille propriétaire du motel de Capitol City, qui passait ses journées à tricoter et à se disputer avec Chaff. Dans les premiers temps où il venait, Peeta prenait d'innombrables précautions afin que personne ne l'aperçoive. Mais il avait été de plus en plus difficile de rester discret et il avait bien vite appris que l'immense qualité dont étaient dotés les habitants de Capitol City était leur capacité à ne pas se mêler de ce qui se tramait chez leurs voisins. Ils respectaient tant la vie privée de chacun que personne ne questionna les allées et venues de ce jeune homme qui, durant des dizaines d'années, n'avaient pas vieilli d'une ride. Peeta avait connu le père et le grand-père de Chaff, alors que lui-même restait cet éternel jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et à la peau lisse, mais personne ici ne s'en était formalisé outre mesure.

Peeta récupéra le sac de provisions qu'il avait constituées en emportant quelques objets des Jardins et en s'arrêtant en cours de route dans une supérette, et se mit en route vers la maison la plus éloignée de la ville. Bientôt, il arriva devant la silhouette tordue de la bâtisse, dont la façade était couverte de poussière sombre. Il monta les trois marches du perron et le faible son d'un harmonica dissonant lui parvint. Il fit le tour de la maison et découvrit son mentor, allongé dans un hamac, son regard acier perdu dans l'immensité du ciel bleu.

Haymitch Abernathy tourna la tête vers lui et l'accueillit avec un bref signe de tête. Peeta lui sourit et tira la chaise branlante qui se tenait dans un coin de la terrasse. Il se percha dessus, en équilibre instable, et commença à déballer ce qu'il avait amené.

-Alors, voilà quelques bouquins pour te passer le temps, de quoi manger et une bouteille de bière, finit-il avec réticence en levant l'objet du délit.

-Parfait, je meurs de faim, répondit Haymitch en tendant un bras mou et maigre. Merci gamin, ajouta-t-il après avoir mordu avec appétit dans un sandwich au jambon.

Les Agents n'avaient pas besoin de manger ni de boire. A leur arrivée aux Jardins, leur sang humain était pompé, quand il en restait, et remplacé par ce liquide gris argent qui se régénérait tout seul et ne nécessitait aucun apport de minéraux. Pour se fondre plus facilement dans la foule humaine, Peeta commandait parfois un plat dans un restaurant ou un verre dans un bar, qu'il avalait avec difficulté. Les aliments n'avaient plus aucun goût pour lui et il avait souvent l'impression de mâcher un morceau de carton particulièrement récalcitrant. Mais Haymitch avait passé tellement d'années hors des Jardins que son métabolisme commençait à se calquer sur celui des Humains. Il perdait du poids et souvent, son ventre criait famine. La nourriture n'avait repris qu'une très légère saveur et il avait des difficultés à la digérer, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait pris goût à l'alcool, qui, selon lui, rendait cette éternité d'exil plus supportable.

Peeta passa la main dans ses cheveux et s'assit plus confortablement sur la chaise, mais la main d'Haymitch jaillit subitement et attrapa son poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son mentor fermement en avisant les marques rouges sur sa paume.

-Oh ça… euh rien, tenta de mentir Peeta.

-Tu es entré en contact avec un Emissaire ? insista Haymitch, un sourcil levé.

Peeta resta un instant interdit.

-Comment… Comment tu es au courant ?

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui as gagné le combat, si tu es toujours là, continua-t-il, plongé dan ses pensées.

-On ne s'est pas battus, répondit Peeta en secouant la tête. Mais comment es-tu au courant de ce que provoque le contact d'un Agent et d'un Emissaire ? On ne nous l'apprend pas, lors de la formation En tout cas, tu ne m'as jamais appris ça, dit-il, son ton légèrement accusateur. J'en ai fait l'amère expérience il y a quelques jours et je peux te dire que …

-Comment ça, vous ne vous êtes pas battus ? le coupa Haymitch stupéfait.

-Puisque je te dis que non, répondit Peeta. On était tous les deux sur le même accident pour tenter de rallier le blessé à notre cause mais le temps s'est remis en route trop vite. Et tu sais que la règle d'or, c'est de ne pas être vu. Comme elle refusait de bouger, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'attraper par le bras pour la traîner à l'abri des regards.

-Et… c'est tout ? demanda à nouveau Haymitch.

-Oh, elle m'a bien fait tout un discours en me menaçant de mille morts possibles et inimaginables, mais au final, elle ne les a pas encore mis à exécution. Même quand on s'est recroisés plus tard. Enfin, quand elle est rentrée chez moi par effraction pour voler mon dossier de mission, ajouta Peeta sur un ton amer.

-Attends, un instant. Vous vous êtes vus deux fois et tout ce que vous avez fait c'est … discuter ? Même ces marques-là sont le fruit du hasard et non pas le résultat d'une lutte acharnée ? répéta Haymitch, la mine franchement abasourdie.

-Ma mission n'est pas de la supprimer, répondit Peeta sur la défensive. Je dois la convaincre de rejoindre notre camp. C'est différent.

-Oui, c'est différent et je sais que les Jardins aiment bien se sentir supérieurs car ils n'emploient pas systématiquement la force. Comme si cela faisait d'eux des êtres meilleurs, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Peeta, en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je suis bien plus surpris par l'attitude de l'Emissaire. D'habitude, ils ne rechignent jamais à réduire notre espèce en charpie. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as été épargné. Elle, tu dis ?

-Oui, elle, Katniss Everdeen.

L'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de Haymitch se mua soudainement en un air plus songeur.

-Katniss Everdeen, articula-t-il. Oui, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là…

-Oh c'est bien possible, continua Peeta. Elle est à la tête de la ville la plus corrompue sur Terre. C'est sûrement pour ça.

Mais Haymitch secoua la tête et se gratta le sommet du crâne.

-Non, répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que Katniss Everdeen est spéciale, parmi les Emissaires. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. C'est sûrement la seule Emissaire capable d'épargner un Agent…

Haymitch continuait de marmonner tout bas et Peeta perdit le fil de la conversation. Il fronça les sourcils, son intérêt piqué vif par ce qu'Haymitch venait de dire. Il avait déjà senti que Katniss Everdeen était différente et son mentor venait de lui confirmer son instinct.

-Mais pourquoi est-elle spéciale ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, coupant court aux ruminations d'Haymitch.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire, gamin, dit-il en sortant de sa rêverie. En tout cas, si ta mission est de la convaincre de rejoindre ton camp, tu ferais bien de t'y employer bien vite. Je doute qu'elle ne survive longtemps.

-Que…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Peeta.

Dans sa poitrine, il sentait un sentiment désagréable s'épanouir mais il ne put l'identifier. L'idée que Katniss Everdeen meure lui semblait inconcevable.

-Je doute que le fait qu'elle t'ait épargné, et deux fois qui plus est, soit bien reçu, là-bas, répondit l'Agent déchu sur un ton docte. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les Emissaires sont censés agir et Snow ne va pas sûrement pas apprécier. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, ils vont la retrouver avant toi et je ne donne pas cher de sa peau…

Peeta contempla un instant ce que son mentor venait de dire, la gorge serrée par le malaise. Katniss Everdeen était arrogante et foncièrement méchante –elle n'avait pas atterri au Royaume par hasard- mais elle n'était pas totalement perdue. Il pouvait sentir la part de lumière, même infime, qu'elle avait en elle. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse qu'il n'échouerait pas dans sa mission et qu'il ferait franchir les portes des Jardins à Katniss. Il releva la tête et se concentra sur Haymitch, qui avait complètement changé de sujet et ressassait sur l'ennui profond qu'il ressentait. Peeta avait entendu ces ruminations des centaines de fois peut-être. Haymitch râlait, soupirait, déblatérait et maudissait la demi-vie qui lui restait, coincé dans ce village du bout du monde avec pour seule compagnie, une poignée d'oubliés de la vie comme lui et occasionnellement, la visite de Peeta. Haymitch avait pourtant tenté au début de le dissuader de venir, argumentant que les Jardins seraient extrêmement sévères avec lui s'ils l'apprenaient, élite des Agents ou non. Peeta hochait gentiment la tête, comme s'il avait compris le message que son mentor tâchait de lui faire passer, mais revenait invariablement lui rendre visite.

Le soleil entama sa course descendante et bientôt, seuls quelques rayons subsistaient derrière les montagnes. Peeta se leva de la chaise et grimaça, les os de son dos protestant contre le soudain changement de position. Il salua Haymitch et s'engouffra dans la voiture de location. Il démarra et rentra à toute allure à Panem, conscient du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour réussir sa mission. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le vent s'engouffra violemment dans l'habitacle. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, enfreignant les règles pour la première fois de sa vie, et songea à sa prochaine rencontre avec la très spéciale Katniss Everdeen. Alors qu'il filait dans la nuit, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

x

x x

Katniss s'éveilla d'une nuit agitée et grimaça, en frottant sa poitrine qui ne cessait de la faire souffrir depuis hier. Ce n'était pas vraiment une affliction fulgurante, mais plutôt une douleur lancinante et sourde avec parfois quelques accès plus prononcés. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un remuait très lentement un couteau dans ses poumons. C'était une souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie à la seconde où elle avait mis les pieds au Royaume pour la première fois. Depuis, elle s'était manifestée de façon plus ou moins violente au fil des années, dont une fois terrible où elle avait cru sa fin proche. Elle n'avait jamais osé en parler à qui que ce soit, préférant se figurer que c'était le lot des Emissaires, en échange de leur immortalité.

Après s'être échappée de chez Peeta, Katniss avait passé une partie de la soirée à analyser le dossier. Elle avait été surprise de voir que les Jardins étaient particulièrement bien renseignés sur son parcours et elle se félicita d'avoir dérobé le dossier avant que Peeta ne puisse le lire. Moins il en savait sur elle, mieux c'était. Elle avait farfouillé à travers les papiers pour essayer de dénicher une information sur la raison de sa présence à Panem mais elle ne trouva rien. En tout cas, quoiqu'il en dise, il était clairement là en rapport avec elle. Elle se figura qu'il avait dû être missionné pour inverser la tendance à Panem et peut-être même pour la supprimer définitivement.

Une fois le dossier épluché sous toutes les façons possibles, ce furent les souvenirs qui s'étaient emparés de son esprit. Ces réminiscences de sa vie d'Humaine l'avaient tenu éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit et la douleur de sa poitrine ne fit que se rendre plus présente. Enfin, alors que les étoiles commençaient à disparaître à la faveur des premiers rayons orangés de l'aurore, elle ferma les paupières et se laissa emporter par un sommeil hanté par les fantômes du passé.

Encore groggy, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et mit en route un café bien tassé. Elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, posa les coudes sur la table et laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à la présence de Peeta à Panem. Elle avait pensé que ses menaces suffiraient à lui faire passer le message mais le dossier ouvert qui trônait sur sa table basse était la preuve qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Dans le même temps, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait passer à l'action tout de suite et le renvoyer aux Jardins, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine. Après tout, jusqu'ici, il ne lui avait encore rien fait et rien ne lui indiquait que sa mission était de la tuer purement et simplement. Si tel était le cas, il n'était pas bien parti pour la réaliser, puisqu'il l'avait laissé filer deux fois sans même la blesser. Elle passa une main absente sur les marques rouges de son poignet et se rappela la surprise qui s'était épanouie sur ses traits, faisant écho à celle qu'elle ressentait aussi. Elle secoua la tête et décida de rester dans l'observation et de n'attaquer que quand elle aurait plus d'informations. Si ce que Seneca Crane lui avait dit était vrai, elle en saurait plus très vite.

Elle versa le café dans une tasse et huma un instant l'arôme corsé qui s'en dégageait. Les dernières traces de fatigue quittèrent ses paupières mais ses muscles restaient fourbus. Elle décida de passer la journée chez elle et de ne sortir que pour accomplir les deux récoltes d'âme prévues. Enobaria et Gloss, vérifia-t-elle dans son agenda en sirotant le liquide brûlant. Alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement dans son canapé, son livre en main, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit le battant. Un homme de grande taille au visage poupin se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il leva le poignet et elle aperçut la rose blanche tatouée à l'intérieur de son poignet.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Instinctivement, elle se campa sur ses appuis.

-Katniss Everdeen ? demanda l'autre Emissaire. Vous êtes convoqué pour votre entretien de santé, ajouta-t-il après qu'elle ait eu hoché la tête.

-Mon quoi ? répéta bêtement Katniss.

-Votre entretien de santé, insista l'homme, sur un ton légèrement agacé. Les médecins du Royaume doivent vous examiner pour savoir si vous n'avez subi aucun dommage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras. Ca fait un petit moment que je travaille là-bas et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je suis immortelle. Je ne vois pas trop quels…dommages, comme vous dîtes, j'aurais pu subir.

-Le contrôle est obligatoire, surtout quand un Emissaire passe autant de temps à la surface, dit l'homme plus fermement. Veuillez venir avec moi s'il vous plaît.

Katniss resta un instant immobile, jaugeant son opposant. Il avait une carrure large et mesurait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle. Ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites avaient un regard absent et Katniss comprit qu'il n'était qu'une brute entraînée au combat. Elle resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre autour d'elle et demanda si elle pouvait au moins se changer avant. L'Emissaire acquiesça brièvement. Après avoir enfilé un jean, un t-shirt et sa veste en cuir, elle suivit l'Emissaire dans la rue jusqu'au 6, Crossing Street. L'homme marchait d'un pas lourdaud mais ses grandes enjambées semèrent rapidement la jeune femme qui dut trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Il ne lui décrocha pas un mot du chemin et, une fois arrivés au Royaume, il la mena vers le secrétariat général.

-Everdeen pour son contrôle, dit-il à la secrétaire.

-Parfait, exactement à l'heure, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, en cliquant sur son ordinateur. Ce sera au deuxième étage, sixième porte à gauche. Dès que vous avez fini, vous êtes convoqué au bureau de l'Empereur, ajouta-t-elle, un air de déférence dans la voix.

Katniss sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du Royaume pour voir Snow. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré une première fois, lors de son arrivée en tant qu'Emissaire et ne souhaitait pas franchement renouveler l'expérience. Elle en avait discuté avec certains de ses collègues, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle avait été la seule à être convoquée en personne par Snow. Elle avait trouvé ça bien curieux mais avait au final chassé cette idée de sa tête.

L'autre Emissaire fit demi-tour sans même lui adresser un regard et Katniss se retrouva seule devant la secrétaire qui la houspilla :

-Eh bien allez-y, qu'attendez-vous ?

Katniss avala la boule qui se formait dans sa trachée et prit le chemin des escaliers. Elle descendit les marches rapidement, avança le long du couloir et toqua à la sixième porte à gauche. Une voix étouffée de femme lui enjoignit d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce carrelée du sol au plafond et d'un blanc immaculé. Une odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'atmosphère et Katniss sentit le malaise qui la prenait toujours quand elle descendait au Royaume lui tordre les entrailles. La douleur de sa poitrine se réveilla brutalement et sa respiration se hacha imperceptiblement. Derrière la table en métal, était assise une femme aux traits tirés, une paire de lunettes perchée sur le bout du nez et une blouse blanche sur les épaules.

-Asseyez-vous, Everdeen, dit-elle en indiquant la chaise devant son bureau.

Lentement, Katniss se percha sur le métal froid.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire de contrôle de santé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, les sourcils froncés.

-Un simple contrôle de routine, éluda la femme. Je vous laisse passer dans la pièce à côté et vous allonger.

Katniss sentit tout de suite que la femme lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un « simple contrôle de routine ». Avec des gestes malaisés, elle franchit les trois pas qui la séparaient de la paroi, ouvrit le battant et découvrit une pièce toute aussi immaculée avec un lit d'opération au centre, entouré d'une multitude de perfusions remplies de liquides colorés et d'où serpentaient des tuyaux en plastique. Les mains tremblantes, elle se positionna sur le lit, croisa les doigts pour empêcher les secousses de ses muscles et fixa le plafond. Elle prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et sursauta quand la voix de la femme résonna tout près d'elle.

-L'examen va être très simple, Evedeen. Avec notre immortalité, les blessures nous atteignent moins facilement et sont moins douloureuses, donc moins bien perçues. Cependant, si une petite blessure est mal soignée, elle peut tout à fait empirer et avoir des conséquences bien plus tragiques. Pour révéler ces lésions, aussi infimes soient-elles, nous utilisons un sérum qui amplifie la douleur et les émotions, lui expliqua la femme d'un ton plat.

Avec appréhension, Katniss regarda ses mains enfoncer une aiguille dans son avant-bras avec des gestes assurés. Elle relia l'aiguille à l'un des tubes et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt, un liquide sombre coula le long du tuyau et s'infiltra dans sa veine. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, elle sentit un élancement douloureux au niveau de son pied gauche. Les muscles de sa cuisse tressautèrent et elle serra les dents pour ne pas pousser un gémissement de douleur. Une nausée lui tordit les boyaux et elle sentit la bile monter rapidement dans sa gorge. Son front se couvrit de sueur au fur et à mesure que toutes ces petites douleurs apparaissaient çà et là. Soudain, elle sentit sa poitrine s'ouvrir en deux. La souffrance la terrassa. Sa tête s'écrasa en arrière sur le lit, ses muscles se rigidifièrent et elle se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la poitrine en lambeaux et fut sur le point de supplier qu'on l'achevât quand l'intensité de la douleur diminua. Les palpitations de son corps se calmèrent et sa respiration s'apaisa. Elle se pencha par-dessus le lit et la bile lui brûla la gorge en allant s'écraser au sol.

La femme lui donna une serviette pour essuyer sa bouche et son font luisant. Elle semblait satisfaite. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, en lui lançant :

-Rejoignez-moi dès que vous serez prête.

Ses doigts tremblaient frénétiquement quand elle attrapa la serviette moelleuse. Elle enfouit son visage à l'intérieur et tâcha de se calmer. Sa respiration était hachée et sifflante, un mal de tête martelait douloureusement ses tempes et chaque souffle d'air réveillait la souffrance dans sa poitrine. Lentement, elle baissa la tête mais ses habits étaient encore intacts et rien ne témoignait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt. Avec précaution, elle tâta son plexus et grimaça sous la douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir encore la chair à vif et sensible. Elle jeta un regard angoissé vers la porte qui la séparait du bureau mais se remit sur ses pieds. Une fois sûre d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de force dans les jambes, elle passa dans l'autre pièce. La femme ouvrit son carnet et demanda à Katniss d'énumérer toutes les douleurs qu'elle avait ressenties. La gorge toujours contractée par la nausée, la jeune femme répondit en indiquant les différentes parties de son corps : son pied gauche, sa cuisse gauche, le creux de son coude droit, son estomac. Elle s'interrompit et la femme lui lança un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes :

-C'est tout ?

Katniss repensa à sa poitrine en lambeaux, mais quelque chose chez la femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. C'était comme si elle savait déjà la réponse et que tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène grotesque pour mettre en confiance Katniss. La jeune femme hocha la tête et lâcha dans un souffle :

-C'est tout.

Elle sentait qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle garde cette douleur à la poitrine un secret. La femme continua de la regarder fixement et Katniss s'interdit de ciller. Finalement, la femme rompit le contact visuel et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, pour en sortir une boîte remplie de seringues et de tubes de crème. Elle posa encore quelques questions à la jeune Emissaire pour déterminer la nature des lésions puis lui planta toutes sortes d'aiguille dans la peau et la couvrit de crèmes à l'odeur de plastique brûlé. Quand elle eut fini de soigner toutes ses blessures, elle planta une dernière fois son regard dur dans le sien.

-C'est bien tout ce que vous avez ressenti ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Oui, c'est tout, répéta Katniss sans hésiter, cette fois, et en soutenant son regard.

La femme la laissa alors partir. Sans demander son reste, Katniss se leva et s'empressa de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle prit un instant pour calmer sa respiration puis se mit en route vers le sixième étage et dernier étage, la boule au ventre. Les couloirs s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que le malaise montait dans sa gorge. Arrivée au sixième, elle se retrouva devant deux grandes portes massives en bois. Son cœur palpitait dans ses oreilles et elle avait du mal à déglutir. Elle leva le poing pour toquer mais les portes s'ouvrirent silencieusement d'elles-mêmes. Katniss prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le bureau de Snow.

La pièce était de forme ovale. Au sol, une moquette duveteuse écarlate étouffait les sons. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé et la lumière des chandeliers s'y réverbéraient. Seul un grand bureau en bois trônait au centre et derrière, était assis l'Empereur Snow. Il leva ses yeux glacés vers elle et un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres boursoufflées.

-Mademoiselle Everdeen, dit-il en joignant les bouts de ses doigts. Quelle gentillesse de vous joindre à moi !

Katniss fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et se retint à grande peine de répondre qu'elle n'avait pas réellement eu le choix. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Snow pivota sur son siège en cuir et se leva avec difficulté. Il lissa les plis de son costume aussi immaculé que les murs, se dirigea vers la paroi et ouvrit une porte.

-Après vous, dit-il, en indiquant l'autre pièce.

Nerveuse, Katniss traversa le bureau et franchit l'embrasure. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit la respiration laborieuse de Snow tout près d'elle. Elle pénétra dans l'autre pièce et une odeur entêtante la prit à la gorge. Une quinte de toux la secoua. Cette pièce-là était gigantesque et la jeune femme resta un instant saisie. En fait de pièce, il s'agissait plutôt d'une immense serre dont la coupole laissait entrevoir de sombres nuages qui tourbillonnaient. De la terre sombre recouvrait le sol. Une nuée de rosiers s'en échappaient et dardaient leurs épines vers le ciel. Katniss se figura que l'odeur écœurante qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons devait provenir des roses blanches qui poussaient par milliers.

Snow la dépassa et la mena vers un petit salon aménagé au milieu de la roseraie. Snow se laissa tomber sur une des banquettes et Katniss l'imita, les fesses au bord de l'assise.

-Du thé ? proposa Snow en saisissant la théière en porcelaine posée sur une petite table en fer forgé.

Katniss secoua la tête et Snow se servit une tasse. Après avoir bu une gorgée avec une décontraction qui semblait seulement apparente, il la reposa et se tourna vers elle, son regard froid et calculateur.

-Bien, mademoiselle Everdeen, je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai…invité.

Katniss trouva le choix de ses mots surprenants mais ne releva pas et se contenta de soutenir son regard du mieux qu'elle put.

-Il est arrivé à ma connaissance qu'un Agent du camp ennemi s'est retrouvé sur votre chemin plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours.

Il lui jeta un œil faussement interrogateur et elle hocha la tête.

-Je dois vous avouer que je suis surpris par votre comportement. Pourquoi est-il encore en vie, je vous le demande, mademoiselle Everdeen. Il me semble que par le passé vous étiez bien plus …impitoyable. Vous comprenez bien que je m'interroge face à ce revirement de situation ?

Katniss s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une grande inspiration :

-J'ai été un peu prise au dépourvu, admit-elle. J'ai préféré attendre avant d'agir. Peut-être s'était-il trompé …

-Vous savez, on dit généralement que l'erreur est humaine. Or il me semble que ni vous ni lui ne pouvez être qualifiés d'Humains, n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-il avec un rire mielleux. L'erreur n'existe pas dans notre monde, de même que les coïncidences infortunées. Je suis partisan pour dire que rien n'arrive sans raison. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Katniss resta muette, l'angoisse faisant trembler légèrement ses mains. Elle les écrasa sous ses cuisses.

-Il me semble en tout cas que vous avez besoin d'un petit rappel sur votre mission et sur ce que vous avez juré de réaliser sur Terre. Les Agents sont nos ennemis et doivent être éliminés à la moindre occasion possible, martela-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Vous servez le Royaume et chacun de vos instants de faiblesse le fait trembler, même imperceptiblement, sur ses bases. Il paraît qu'un battement de papillon déclenche un ouragan de l'autre côté du globe. Vos réactions imprévisibles, mademoiselle Everdeen, pourraient tout à fait être assimilées à ce battement d'ailes et je n'ose imaginer la réaction en chaîne qu'elles pourraient provoquer. Personne ne serait à l'abri d'en subir les conséquences, vous me suivez ?

Katniss se put réprimer le violent frisson qui la saisit. L'image d'une petite tête aux cheveux blonds comme les blés dansa un instant devant ses yeux et elle pouvait entendre les éclats de rire résonner dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se hacha. Il n'oserait quand même pas… Un rapide coup d'œil aux prunelles glacées de Snow lui confirma qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour lui faire payer une troisième incartade.

Snow hocha lentement la tête et la congédia d'un mouvement de la main.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se leva, remonta les escaliers à toute allure et se jeta dans l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Crossing Street et elle sursauta en entendant le bip. Elle se mit en route vers son appartement, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Elle repensa un instant à la menace à peine voilée de Snow et une vague de fureur envers Peeta Mellark la saisit. Snow venait de lui donner une raison implacable de supprimer définitivement l'Agent. Elle ne risquerait pas la vie de la fillette, pas une seule seconde. Elle monta rageusement les escaliers de son immeuble, ouvrit la porte à la volée et fouilla frénétiquement son placard jusqu'à dénicher son arc. Gale se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle insistait pour utiliser cette antiquité, quand le Royaume pouvait mettre au point des armes bien plus perfectionnées. Mais Katniss, une fois son arc en main, était redoutable et ne manquait jamais sa cible. Elle accrocha son arc sur son épaule, attrapa quelques flèches et se glissa dans la nuit, plus silencieuse qu'une panthère en chasse.

x

x x

Peeta rendit les clefs au propriétaire de l'entreprise de location et sortit dans la rue obscure. Il resserra les pans de sa veste autour de lui pour combattre l'air frais. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant la brume humide qui commençait à envahir la ville. Mal à l'aise, il accéléra le pas et tourna au coin de l'immeuble. Dès demain, il se mettrait à la recherche de Katniss et arrêterait de tourner autour du pot. Il lui exposerait clairement les tenants et les aboutissants de sa mission et mettrait tout en œuvre pour la convaincre. Il lui ferait bien comprendre que sa vie était en jeu. A cette heure-ci, les rues étaient désertes et ses propres pas résonnaient dans le silence. Ses oreilles perçurent un autre bruit et il s'arrêta, méfiant. En essayant de prendre un air naturel, il tourna la tête mais personne ne se trouvait dans la rue. Quelqu'un éteignit la lumière dans un appartement au-dessus de sa tête et la noirceur de la nuit s'épaissit. Peeta se remit en marche d'un pas vif. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt lui parvint à nouveau. Il pivota brusquement sur ses talons et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il aperçut Katniss Everdeen debout devant lui. La colère froide qu'elle émettait le percuta comme une vague. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'acier en fusion.

-Katniss ? Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de fini sa phrase qu'un objet très lourd heurta sa tempe. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'effondra au sol.

Le martèlement lancinent dans sa tempe acheva de sortir Peeta du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé. Il cligna des paupières et laissa ses yeux s'habituer lentement à l'obscurité. Peu à peu, sa vision revint. Il leva lentement la tête, grimaça sous la douleur et survola ses environs. Il était assis par terre dans un bâtiment qui semblait désaffecté. Des bâches transparentes ondulaient paresseusement sous l'assaut de la brise qui s'engouffrait par les ouvertures béantes dans le mur. Le bruit régulier d'un goutte-à-goutte emplissait l'air.

Peeta sentit un liquide couler sur sa joue et se figura que le coup que Katniss lui avait asséné avait dû lui laisser une plaie. Il voulut lever la main pour essuyer le sang mais ses mouvements furent restreints par une corde et il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées dans son dos autour du pilier contre lequel il était appuyé. Il lutta un instant pour trouver une faille dans le nœud mais se rendit à l'évidence, il était bel et bien à la merci de Katniss Everdeen. Il soupira.

-Katniss ? appela-t-il, et sa voix résonna dans le silence.

Un instant, le silence retomba puis il entendit des pas réguliers dans son dos. Bientôt, Katniss apparut dans son champ de vision. Il avisa son apparence, les cernes sous ses yeux et surtout le grand arc noir qui barrait son dos. Il trouva l'objet curieux mais ne se fit aucune illusion sur son utilisation. Katniss plia les genoux et se laissa gracieusement tomber assise devant lui. Elle replia ses jambes et passa ses bras autour.

-Bon alors, Mellark, quels seront tes derniers mots ? demanda-t-elle platement. C'est le moment de réparer tes fautes, ajouta-t-elle, avec un demi-sourire. Par exemple, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Ca changerait quelque chose ? dit Peeta en souriant faiblement.

-Non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Après tout, je t'ai laissé deux chances. Ce ne sont pas dans nos habitudes. J'ai été plus que clémente avec toi, je crois.

-Je sais. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas comme les autres, reprit Peeta en soutenant son regard. Tu as de la lumière en toi, tu n'es pas complètement perdue à leur cause.

-Peu importe ce que j'ai en moi, dit-elle en secouant la tête et en portant une main à sa poitrine. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser ces chances, j'aurais dû t'éliminer. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire.

-La fatalité n'existe pas, Katniss. Tu n'as pas que des obligations, tu peux choisir aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour te donner le choix.

Peeta décida de jouer carte sur table. Il sentait que l'honnêteté était la meilleure façon d'amadouer la jeune femme.

-Allons, Peeta, on commence à bien se connaître maintenant, alors arrêtons de nous raconter des salades. Car si c'est ce que tu penses, tu te leurres. Nous avons rejoint des camps ennemis qui ont juré la destruction de l'autre. Tu es programmé pour me tuer et inversement.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait employé son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Tes chefs… Ils ne te pardonneront pas de ne pas m'avoir éliminé quand tu en avais eu l'occasion. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me supprimes maintenant que tu vas sauver ta vie. Nous pouvons assurer ta protection.

A ce stade, Peeta ne savait plus s'il plaidait pour sa propre vie ou pour celle de Katniss. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était trop spéciale pour mourir et que jamais il n'abandonnerait une âme qui méritait l'entrée aux Jardins. Peeta croyait fermement aux secondes chances.

-Ce n'est pas pour ma vie que je crains, répondit-elle sur un ton presque paisible. Ce n'est pas moi que j'épargne en accomplissant ma mission. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ton camp m'accueille à bras ouverts.

Elle se releva, attrapa son arc et pinça une flèche entre ses doigts. Elle banda la corde et dirigea la pointe vers son cœur.

-Tu protèges quelqu'un, Katniss ? demanda-t-il stupéfait. Tu sais que c'est ce que nous faisons tous les jours ? Nous protégeons les gens, Katniss. Et tu pensais ne pas être acceptée aux Jardins ?

Katniss ferma un œil et ajusta légèrement la flèche.

-Tes derniers mots, Peeta Mellark ?

-Tu as le choix, dit-il fermement, son regard planté dans le sien.

Il soutint son regard et observa les imperceptibles mouvements de son visage. Sa joue tressautait légèrement et sa bouche s'entrouvrait au fil de sa respiration. Les secondes passèrent. Il remarqua le tremblement de ses doigts. Il entendit sa respiration se saccader. Elle fronça les sourcils et une expression de douleur passa fugacement sur ses traits. Elle creusa la poitrine et retint sa respiration devenue laborieuse. Elle lâcha soudainement la corde et sursauta, comme surprise par son propre geste. La seconde d'après, sa tête heurta lourdement le sol lorsqu'elle s'écroula devant lui.

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, elles m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur.**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. Ca démarre doucement, mais ça démarre ! Je suis curieuse d'entendre vos théories sur certaines questions qui ont été soulevées : pourquoi Katniss est-elle spéciale ? Pourquoi a-t-elle mal à la poitrine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle intéresse tant Snow ?**

 **J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'aime bien essayer de semer ici là des références extérieures au monde Hunger Games dans cette fiction, je me demande bien si vous arrivez à les saisir (si oui, vous êtes carrément balèzes ahah !). Par exemple, Escalus Street s'appelle ainsi pour une raison bien particulière... Si vous le souhaitez, je vous ferais un petit récap à la fin de la fiction ;-).**

 **Sur ce, je "dédie" ce chapitre à Everlalways pour son soutien constant et ses adorables PM/reviews :-). Ils égaient mes journées !**

 **Des bises et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	4. De battre mon coeur s'est arrêté

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **4.**

 **DE BATTRE MON CŒUR**

 **S'EST ARRÊTE**

La flèche fila droit sur Peeta. Dans un effort presque vain, il se tordit sur le côté et la lame brûla sa pommette avant de rebondir violemment sur le pilier. La flèche stoppa sa course folle à quelques mètres de lui et retomba sur le sol.

Peeta sentit le sang couler abondamment le long de sa joue. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il disparaîtrait de la surface du monde. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il avisa le corps inerte de Katniss devant lui. Il sentit l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il l'appela une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui revint. Il apercevait la poitrine de la jeune femme se lever imperceptiblement sous son souffle. Il était déjà soulagé de voir qu'elle respirait toujours mais il se questionnait toujours à propos de ce qui aurait pu faire s'écrouler une immortelle comme elle de cette façon. Quelques minutes passèrent et il se sentit bien idiot, attaché, sans défense, à un poteau en béton avec une Emissaire évanouie à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'elle l'avait amené après l'avoir assommé. A cette pensée, la douleur de sa tempe se rappela à son bon souvenir et il grimaça. Seul le goutte-à-goutte venait perturber le silence.

Il tortilla à nouveau ses poignets pour déceler une faille dans la corde, mais ne réussit qu'à se râper la peau un peu plus. Son regard tomba sur la flèche échouée au bout de ses pieds et il se dit qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre. Il voyait mal comment il arriverait à sectionner la corde avec la pointe affutée mais rester immobile lui semblait tout aussi insupportable. Au prix de contorsions toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, il parvint à atteindre la flèche du bout du pied et entreprit de la ramener vers lui. L'effort lui coûta de longues minutes et il était hors d'haleine au moment où il réussit à saisir la hampe entre ses doigts. Il tenta maladroitement de scier la corde, grimaçant à chaque fois que la lame acérée entrait en contact avec sa peau. Une éternité plus tard, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, les liens cédèrent et il retrouva la mobilité de ses mains. Il fit un instant jouer ses articulations pour évacuer la douleur causée par l'immobilité puis se releva lourdement. Un vertige le prit et il s'appuya contre le pilier pour retrouver l'équilibre. Un martèlement sourd résonnait dans sa tête. Il sentait son estomac faire des soubresauts. Katniss ne l'avait décidément pas raté. Quand il fut un peu plus stable sur ses jambes, il s'approcha de sa silhouette encore étendue au sol.

Peeta se pencha sur Katniss et la retourna sur le dos. En prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa peau, il la secoua doucement en appelant son nom. Mais les yeux de Katniss restaient clos. Lui-même luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts sous l'assaut de la douleur qui émanait de sa tempe. La situation devenait urgente. Dans son cerveau embrouillé, une solution radicale lui apparut. Avec précaution, il retroussa la manche du blouson de Katniss, prit une grande inspiration et posa l'extrémité de son doigt sur sa peau. Il serra fort les paupières et les dents pour se préparer à la douleur qui ne tarda pas à venir. Après quelques instants, il sentit la chaleur insupportable émaner du contact entre leur peau et l'odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'atmosphère. La douleur de la brûlure s'ajouta à son mal de crâne et il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge. Il maintint le contact jusqu'à obtenir une réaction de la part de Katniss. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps entier tressauta et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration, lâcha un cri de douleur et le repoussa violemment, tout en s'éloignant de lui. Peeta laissa lui aussi échapper une exclamation en retombant sur son coude, le choc résonnant jusque dans son crâne.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus me toucher, cracha Katniss d'une voix plus faible qu'acide.

Peeta ignora sa pique et tâcha de se remettre tant bien que mal sur ses pieds, en s'appuyant sur le pilier, malgré son vertige. Il jeta un œil à la jeune femme et avisa son teint très pâle et son souffle court.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en très grande forme, Katniss, dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde, répondit-elle, en détournant le regard. A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas médecin.

-Moi non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider.

-Laisse tomber, Peeta, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répéta-t-elle plus sèchement. Ce n'est rien. Maintenant épargne-moi de cette humiliation prolongée : effectue ta mission ou va-t-en, marmonna-t-elle, en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, la contredit-il. Et tu le sais tout autant que moi. Fais-moi confiance. Je dois être soigné moi aussi, avec le coup que tu m'as flanqué, ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas mesurés et tendit sa main. Elle leva les yeux vers elle, sourcils foncés, sans montrer un signe de remords quant à la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée. Elle baissa le regard vers sa main tendue.

-Fais-moi confiance, répéta Peeta.

Katniss garda le silence un instant puis secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça, marmonna-t-elle presqu'imperceptiblement en reculant. Ils ne vont jamais tolérer ça …

-Qui que ce soit que tu essaies de protéger, tu y arriveras mieux en pleine possession de tes moyens, dit Peeta sur un ton ferme pour achever de la convaincre.

Katniss resta immobile quelques secondes et Peeta pouvait presqu'entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'activer tandis qu'elle hésitait. Finalement, avec des gestes lents, elle se remit sur ses pieds, tangua un instant puis se reprit.

-Qui va-t-on voir ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

-Je crois que tu le connais. En tout cas, on nous en parle pendant notre formation. Il n'appartient ni à notre camp ni au tien. Il doit maintenir l'équilibre entre nous.

-Il n'est qu'une légende, le coupa-t-elle. Et si sa mission est de maintenir un semblant d'équilibre, alors, l'état du monde est bien la preuve qu'il n'existe pas.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi et puis un jour je l'ai rencontré, répondit doucement Peeta.

-Bien sûr, marmonna Katniss en levant les yeux au ciel. L'incroyable Peeta Mellark l'a rencontré …

Peeta se contenta de la regarder sérieusement en attendant qu'elle arrête son sarcasme. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le 7613. Il porta le micro jusqu'à ses lèvres et souffla :

-Nous avons besoin d'aide.

Aussitôt, une voix grave et apaisante prononça :

-13, Escalus Street.

Peeta raccrocha et croisa le regard dubitatif de Katniss.

-Vraiment ? Il suffit de l'appeler ? Et il habite à Panem ? demanda la jeune femme en levant les sourcils.

-C'est aussi simple que ça, confirma Peeta. Personne ne sait vraiment où il habite, il semble juste … « apparaître » là où on a besoin de lui.

Katniss continua de le fixer, perplexe.

-Quoi ? se défendit-il. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la chose la plus bizarre de notre monde… Allez, en route, je commence à avoir des étoiles devant les yeux. Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda-t-il, en faisant un geste pour l'aider. C'est toi qui dois guider, je ne connais pas très bien Panem et en plus, je ne sais pas où nous sommes.

Katniss repoussa son bras d'un geste agacé, attrapa son arc et se dirigea vers la sortie en boitant légèrement. Peeta leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant l'entêtement de Katniss. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'accepterait jamais son aide, même s'il était évident qu'elle lutait pour avancer. Ils descendirent les escaliers, émergèrent dans la nuit et Peeta reconnut Crossing Street. Katniss s'engagea vaillamment dans la rue et il la suivit, sans pouvoir garder le silence :

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Tais-toi et avance, Mellark, lui répondit-elle, à travers ses dents serrées.

Ils remontèrent la rue très lentement, Peeta prenant garde à rester derrière Katniss pour ne pas la froisser. Il voyait ses épaules tendues sous l'effort, elle avançait laborieusement, chacun de ses pas semblant être un effort surhumain. Elle trébucha une fois, deux fois et la troisième fois, elle dut se retenir contre la paroi en briques d'un immeuble. En retenant un soupir, Peeta s'avança, attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et le posa sur ses épaules, en faisant attention à ne pas mettre leur peau en contact. Il prit une inspiration pour combattre son propre mal de tête et la hissa sur ses pieds. Il osa poser son autre bas autour de sa taille et commença à avancer plus rapidement. Il fut surpris du silence et du manque de réaction de Katniss et lui jeta un coup d'œil. La pâleur de son teint avait viré au gris, elle avait la mâchoire contractée et il entendait le sifflement de sa respiration hachée. Il préféra garder lui aussi le silence et ensemble ils continuèrent de marcher.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils tournèrent dans Escalus Street. Sa tête continuait de tambouriner mais l'air frais le gardait alerte. Il fut néanmoins soulagé d'arriver devant le 13. Katniss n'avait pas prononcé un mot de plus et son silence commençait à inquiéter Peeta. Il leva le poing et toqua à la porte du 13. Il entendit des pas de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit.

Devant eux, se tenait un homme bien singulier. Ni Humain, ni Agent, ni Emissaire, il n'appartenait à aucun camp et faisait office d'arbitre entre les Jardins et le Royaume. Au cours de l'histoire, il n'était intervenu que de rares fois, seulement quand l'équilibre était réellement menacé, prenant peu à peu le statut de légende immatérielle. Juge, arbitre, il s'était présenté à Peeta sous le nom de Cinna.

L'or qui cerclait ses yeux brillait dans la nuit et il arborait une expression sereine. Il s'effaça et les laissa entrer. Peeta guida Katniss à l'intérieur, sentant ses interrogations. Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon à l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Les murs crème reflétaient la lumière tamisée qui émanait des lampes disséminées dans la pièce. Un tapis duveteux était placé devant l'âtre vide d'une cheminée. Peeta se dirigea vers le grand canapé en cuir beige et aida Katniss à s'y asseoir.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Peeta ? demanda Cinna, de sa voix grave en s'installant lui-même dans un fauteuil.

-On vient voir Cinna le médecin, répondit le jeune homme. Je crois que j'ai une commotion cérébrale et je vais laisser Katniss t'expliquer ce qui lui arrive.

Cinna tourna son regard étincelant vers la jeune femme et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

-Katniss ? répéta-t-il poliment.

-Katniss Everdeen, confirma-t-elle sobrement, d'une voix étouffée.

Peeta perçut l'éclat infime qui alluma le regard de Cinna, le même qu'il avait vu chez Haymitch. Lui aussi semblait déjà connaître Katniss et il se demanda s'il accepterait de lui en dire plus sur la jeune femme.

-Katnis Everdeen, articula lentement Cinna. Je me demandais si j'aurais un jour le plaisir de te rencontrer. Tu es un personnage bien curieux...

Katniss fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence. Ses yeux survolaient rapidement ses environs et Peeta eut l'image fugace d'un animal blessé et craintif. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Cinna :

-Peeta, je vais te laisser avec Portia pendant que je m'occupe de Katniss si tu le veux bien, dit Cinna, en faisant un geste vers la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Avec réticence, Peeta se leva et la suivit dans la pièce adjacente. Il aurait préféré rester avec Cinna et Katniss afin de saisir quelques bribes d'informations sur l'histoire de la jeune femme. Il se laissa tomber sur la table d'examen que lui indiqua Portia. Espérant accélérer les choses, il la laissa docilement lui mettre un thermomètre dans la bouche et fixa la lumière qu'elle projetait dans ses pupilles. Portia examina les coupures sur ses mains et sa joue et banda celles qui saignaient encore. Pendant que ses mains habiles déroulaient le bandage, Peeta tenta d'apercevoir l'intérieur de son poignet mais il était vierge de tout tatouage. Il se demanda un instant si Portia était une Humaine ou si elle était neutre comme Cinna. Avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à une conclusion satisfaisante, elle finit par lui tendre un verre d'eau et quelques pilules colorées, qu'il avala d'une gorgée. Avec soulagement, il sentit le martèlement dans son crâne se calmer.

-C'est bon ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Portia le lui rendit et à la seconde où elle acquiesçait, il était de retour sur ses pieds et franchissait la porte vers le salon. Il le trouva vide et se dirigea vers les portes vitrées découpées dans le mur opposé. Elles étaient entrouvertes et il apercevait à travers le verre poli les silhouettes de Cinna et Katniss, assis sur des fauteuils en rondins.

Katniss se tenait plus droite et serrait entre ses mains une tasse fumante. Peeta s'approcha de l'ouverture mais la voix basse de Katniss le stoppa. Il s'immobilisa sur l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle mange, nous étions réellement en train de mourir de faim. Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions.

-Tu avais plein d'autres solutions, Katniss, la corrigea doucement Cinna. Et pourtant tu as choisi de passer ce contrat. Ce n'est pas courant.

-J'ai essayé de … prier, répondit la jeune femme, avec un petit rire amer. J'ai essayé d'appeler les Jardins, d'abord. Bien sûr, à l'époque, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mais chaque soir, je m'endormais en priant qui que ce soit qui existait là-haut de m'aider à nourrir ma petite sœur. Personne ne m'a répondu. Je suppose que je n'étais pas assez pure pour eux. C'est vrai que j'avais volé de la nourriture, de l'argent… Mais si je faisais ça, c'était pour survivre.

Le silence retomba et Katniss avala une gorgée du liquide fumant. Le cœur battant, Peeta se rapprocha un peu plus, tout en prenant garde à rester dissimulé. Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'espionner Katniss de cette façon, mais il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle avait perdu son arrogance et sa fierté habituelles et sa voix grave était calme et posée.

-Là haut, ils ne me répondaient pas. Sur terre, je n'arrivais pas à subvenir à nos besoins. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il ne me restait pas de solutions. J'avais entendu toutes ces histoires sur ce Croisement. Les gens voyaient leur souhait s'exaucer, puis disparaissaient ensuite. Je me suis dit que c'était ma seule chance. Alors j'ai passé mon contrat et j'ai souhaité que Prim ne manque plus jamais de rien et qu'elle meure de vieillesse. Ce qui se passait pour moi n'avait pas d'importance du moment qu'elle vivait.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, lui répondit Cinna sur un ton sérieux. Tu as choisi de passer ce contrat et de toute l'histoire de notre monde, tu es certainement la seule personne à avoir envisagé ce contrat comme … un sacrifice. Et qui plus est, un sacrifice motivé par l'amour et purement altruiste. Je suis surpris que le Royaume ait accepté ton contrat et je suis aussi très étonné que tu sois toujours en vie, tant tu représentes un danger pour eux.

-Comment ça ?

Sur le point de répondre, Cinna s'interrompit en apercevant Peeta, qui était au fur et à mesure sorti de l'obscurité le dissimulant, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Ah Peeta, tu te joins à nous ? Je ne te propose rien, je sais que vous ne mangez pas …

Katniss tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux acier. Peeta soutint son regard pour ne pas trahir le fait qu'il avait passé les dix dernières minutes à l'espionner mais peine perdue, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il se dirigea vers le dernier fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber.

-Ca va mieux ? murmura-t-il à l'attention de Katniss.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête.

-J'ai soigné ce que je pouvais mais je dois vous avertir que la douleur reviendra très vite et qu'elle n'ira qu'en s'empirant, reprit Cinna.

Peeta fronça les sourcils et fut soulagé lorsque Katniss posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi ?

Le visage de Cinna changea brutalement et il devint très sérieux.

-Je pensais que tu serais au courant, Katniss, commença-t-il doucement. Vous voyez, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux deux jeunes gens. Quand vous avez accédé à vos deux camps respectifs, vous avez chacun été dépouillé, dirons-nous, d'une certaine caractéristique purement humaine. Les Agents ne peuvent plus éprouver de sensations associées au plaisir. C'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez plus à manger, entre autres, la nourriture a perdu son goût.

Peeta hocha lentement la tête. Il s'était toujours douté de quelque chose à partir du moment où il était devenu un Agent et il avait même arrêté de peindre, ne parvenant plus à ressentir les émotions qui se saisissaient de lui quand il était encore Humain.

-Et nous ? souffla Katniss.

Peeta eut le sentiment qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais qu'elle la redoutait dans le même temps.

-Et vous… reprit Cinna, avec une douceur infinie dans la voix. Vous n'avez plus la capacité d'aimer.

Katniss ferma un instant les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Si tu souffres, Katniss, c'est parce que cette capacité était très forte chez toi, dû à ton histoire, et qu'elle ne peut plus s'exprimer.

Peeta jeta un œil précautionneux à la jeune femme, qui s'était raidie sur le fauteuil. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva, renversant le fauteuil et la tasse qui s'écrasa au sol.

-Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, elle se précipita vers la sortie, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

x

x x

Hors d'haleine, Katniss trébucha et tomba à genoux. Sous ses mains, elle sentit la terre humide et ce contact la rassura. Epuisée, elle prit une grande inspiration, se remit sur ses pieds et continua d'avancer à travers la forêt à une allure plus réduite. Elle entendait les animaux détaler sur son chemin et elle comprenait leur réaction. Après tout, c'était elle, la créature la plus dangereuse et mauvaise de cette forêt. Les animaux étaient capables d'éprouver de l'affection et de l'attachement, elle non.

Après avoir entendu la réponse de Cinna, Katniss n'avait pas su expliquer sa réaction. Tout ce que son cerveau lui hurlait, c'était qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Elle suffoquait sous les regards de Peeta et Cinna et sous son propre masque impassible. Incapable de raisonner clairement, elle s'était mise à courir, à peine le pied posé dans la rue, vers une destination qui lui était encore inconnue. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené droit vers la forêt qui bordait Panem et qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs de son passé. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle cherche refuge dans ce lieu qui symbolisait son histoire d'Humaine.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Katniss se sentait horriblement seule et démunie face à sa situation. Elle se souvenait très bien de cet affreux sentiment de désespoir qui grandissait dans ses entrailles. Après avoir perdu son père dans un accident, sa mère venait elle aussi de baisser les bras de chagrin et Katniss s'était soudainement retrouvée à assurer la survie de sa petite sœur. Mais les temps étaient difficiles et elle voyait avec angoisse les os de Prim devenir toujours plus protubérants sous sa peau diaphane. Katniss s'était avouée vaincue, ne sachant plus que faire pour que Prim puisse manger. Alors un soir, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rendue au fameux Croisement qui suscitait tant de rumeurs et où elle avait rencontré Johanna pour la première fois. Durant l'année qui avait suivi, son vœu avait été exaucé au-delà de ses espérances et elle avait juré une allégeance sans faille au Royaume, au vu de la dette qu'elle leur devait. Son cœur s'était déchiré en deux, quand elle s'était rendue au rendez-vous un an plus tard pour abandonner son existence humaine et Prim, mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait au Royaume. Dès lors qu'elle y avait fait son entrée, elle leur avait voué une loyauté inébranlable pour avoir sauvé la vie de sa sœur et son désespoir s'était transformé en haine féroce envers les Jardins qui avaient ignoré chacune de ses suppliques. Le Royaume était devenu son repère.

Mais jamais il n'avait été question d'altérer ses sentiments humains dans son contrat. Personne au Royaume ne lui avait mentionné qu'elle ne serait plus capable d'aimer. Et surtout, personne ne l'avait prévenu que lorsqu'elle s'en rendrait compte, elle aurait l'irrépressible envie de hurler sa douleur jusqu'à en crever ses poumons.

Hors d'elle, elle envoya son pied dans les cailloux qui ponctuaient le chemin, effrayant un peu plus les animaux. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée et trahie. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion dans l'échiquier de Snow, elle qui se félicitait d'y avoir échappé en ne manifestant pas d'aptitudes extraordinaires pour semer le Mal. Cinna lui avait dit qu'elle représentait un problème pour le Royaume et la bile lui monta dans la gorge quand elle réalisa que Snow l'avait pressenti depuis le début. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé et tout cet examen médical n'avait été qu'une façon de leur confirmer que sa capacité à aimer cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'épanouir, quitte à déchirer sa propre poitrine.

Elle se sentait salie et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait passé le cerveau à la moulinette. L'idée même que des étrangers s'étaient engouffrés dans le plus profond de son être la dégoûtait de sa propre personne. Elle avait toujours cru que le contrat qui la liait au Royaume était en quelque sorte équitable et qu'elle maîtrisait dans une relative mesure son destin. Mais elle n'était qu'une simple machine téléguidée à leur merci. Un instant, les visages de Gale et Johanna surgirent dans son esprit et elle se laissa tomber contre un tronc, abattue.

Si elle n'était pas capable d'aimer, alors qu'en étaient-ils des liens qu'elle entretenait avec eux ? Qu'en étaient-ils de ces deux personnes qui l'avaient accompagné durant toutes ces années ? Dans l'existence qui lui restait, elle s'était rassurée en se disant qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait perdu Prim mais qu'elle pouvait compter sur Gale et Johanna. Elle les considérait comme des amis. A cette idée, la douleur dans sa poitrine se réveilla faiblement et elle sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de son front. L'éclat blond des cheveux de sa petite sœur, ses yeux bleus dansèrent devant ses paupières et la douleur lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'était plus capable d'aimer sa petite sœur, ou du moins son souvenir. Elle avait déjà dû se séparer d'elle physiquement et l'idée de ne plus pouvoir l'aimer, quand elle avait besoin de se souvenir pourquoi elle s'était condamnée, lui semblait intolérable. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendue compte avant ?

Lentement, elle glissa le long du tronc et sa joue toucha le sol. Elle respira l'odeur fraîche de la terre humide. Sa gorge se serra et des frissons la parcoururent. Etait-elle capable de pleurer ? Elle ne savait plus la dernière fois où elle avait versé des larmes, peut-être que c'était le soir où elle avait quitté Prim pour le Royaume. Elle battit des paupières mais ses yeux restèrent secs. Elle regarda les étoiles continuer leur course dans le ciel. Immobile, elle se fondait tellement bien dans le milieu que les animaux n'étaient même plus effrayés par elle. La brise agitait paresseusement les feuillages. Bientôt, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent le ciel et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Avec des gestes lents, elle se remit sur ses pieds et reprit le chemin en sens inverse.

De retour devant le 13 Escalus Street, elle toqua, mais personne ne lui répondit et les fenêtres restèrent sombres. Il était tôt encore, peut-être que Cinna dormait ? Est-ce que les personnages comme Cinna éprouvaient même le besoin de dormir ? Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le 7613. Elle approcha le mobile de son oreille en hésitant et chuchota :

-A l'aide.

Le silence s'installa et elle crut que son interlocuteur ne l'avait pas entendu tant elle avait à peine soufflé ces trois mots. Elle était sur le point de se répéter quand la voix chaude de Cinna lui parvint :

-C'est bon, je suis de retour.

La fenêtre derrière elle s'alluma soudainement et la serrure cliqueta. Katniss tourna la poignée et entra. Cinna l'attendait, assis sur son canapé. Quand il l'aperçut, son expression se radoucit et il bondit sur ses pieds.

-Oh Katniss, que t'est-il arrivé ? souffla-t-il.

Il entreprit de débarrasser la chevelure de la jeune femme des feuilles mortes et frotta sa joue pour effacer les traces de terre. Il la guida vers un des fauteuils et revint avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Elle enroula ses mains autour de la porcelaine et se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. Elle se demanda un instant quand elle avait eu froid pour la dernière fois et eut un sourire amer. Elle questionnait chacune de ses émotions, incapable de savoir si elles étaient réelles ou implantées dans son cerveau par le Royaume.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit que je représentais un danger pour Snow ? finit-elle par demander, la voix éraillée.

-Ta propension au sacrifice et à l'amour te rend beaucoup trop vulnérable, au goût de Snow. Elle est tellement présente en toi que même en te l'ôtant, il y avait de grande chance pour que tu sois capable de montrer de la compassion et de l'empathie, répondit doucement Cinna. S'il y avait bien une personne capable de déséquilibrer le cours du monde en épargnant un Agent du camp ennemi, c'était toi. Je pense que Snow a commis une erreur et a minimisé les faits. Il a sûrement cru que ta rancœur tenace envers les Jardins suffirait. Nous avons aujourd'hui la preuve que ce n'est pas le cas.

Katniss contempla un instant ce qu'il venait de lui dire et plongea ses yeux dans les eaux chocolat du regard sage de Cinna. Quelque chose chez lui la mettait en confiance, un inexplicable sentiment de sérénité.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas l'épargner, marmonna-t-elle. I peine quelques heures, j'avais une flèche prête à le tuer. Je n'avais pas eu le choix, Snow m'avait très clairement menacé de s'en prendre à ce qui me restait dans ce monde.

-Cesse de dire que tu n'avais pas le choix, Katniss. Ne minimise pas les décisions que tu as prises, la reprit fermement Cinna.

-Non, là, je n'avais réellement pas le choix, le contredit-elle. J'étais vraiment déterminée mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes doigts de la corde. C'était comme s'ils étaient collés et que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Il continuait de me regarder et je n'arrivais pas à lancer la flèche.

Cinna fronça un instant les sourcils, puis un demi-sourire releva le coin de sa bouche.

-Alors ça… Je crois que Snow n'aurait jamais pu l'envisager une seule seconde, finit-il par dire sur un ton amusé.

Ce fut au tour de Katniss d'arborer une expression perplexe :

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il semblerait simplement que ce que tu éprouves envers Peeta ait dépassé le stade de la compassion. Et je m'en réjouis, répondit-il, en laissant un grand sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

-N'importe quoi, le coupa sèchement Katniss. C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendue. On n'est pas dans un film ou un roman, Cinna.

-Nous ne sommes en effet pas dans un film ou dans un roman, dit-il en acquiesçant de la tête. Mais je ne te parle pas non plus de ce que les Humains appellent vulgairement le coup de foudre. L'amour est un sentiment qui les dépasse. On parle ici de réaction chimique inévitable.

Katniss continua de le fixer comme s'il venait de se mettre à parler chinois, mais Cinna semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est quelque chose dont Snow, tout autant que Coin, ont sous-estimé la force et l'impact. La beauté de cette réaction, c'est qu'elle est imprévisible et qu'il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal, d'Agent ou d'Emissaire. Il s'agit simplement de cellules qui entrent magnifiquement en collision, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Katniss resta muette, tant l'hypothèse de Cinna lui semblait improbable.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas que ton mal soit plus présent depuis ces derniers temps, finit-il.

Le cœur de Katniss rata un battement quand elle réalisa qu'il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle souffrait plus fortement depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Peeta. Mais la suggestion de Cinna restait du domaine de l'inconcevable et du ridicule et elle préféra garder le silence. Pendant un instant, plus personne ne dit un mot et Katniss se contenta d'avaler son thé machinalement.

Elle se sentait épuisée. Son monde entier s'était retrouvé chamboulé en quelques heures. Elle avait échoué à supprimer Peeta. Snow mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Elle avait appris que son propre camp lui mentait et que tout ce qu'elle y avait construit reposait sur du vent. Elle ne pouvait même plus se raccrocher au souvenir de Prim, qui lui semblait vidé de toute substance. Si elle avait eu un peu de force, elle aurait maudit Peeta et le jour où il avait croisé son chemin.

-Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda doucement Cinna en la sortant de ses pensées.

-Je ne sais pas. La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que ça fait mal, admit-elle en secouant la tête. Si seulement je n'avais jamais croisé la route de Mellark, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

-Ne te trompe pas d'ennemi, Katniss, répondit Cinna.

Katniss serra les poings et ses jointures blanchirent. Elle brisa sa seconde tasse de la journée, se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Et pourtant, s'il était resté loin de Panem comme je le lui avais conseillé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

-Oui, en effet, mais tu serais aussi restée ignorante des pratiques de Snow.

-Et peut-être que ça m'aurait très bien été comme ça ! répondit-elle, sa voix gagnant en volume à chaque mot. Ca fait une éternité que ça se passe de cette façon, c'est sûrement parce que ça fonctionne très bien ainsi !

-C'est peut-être aussi parce que personne n'a osé bousculer cet équilibre qui convient à tout le monde, quoiqu'instable. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tes actions vont changer la face du monde.

Cinna s'était lui aussi levé et s'approchait d'elle. Ses prunelles sombres brillaient presqu'autant que l'or qui soulignait ses paupières. Elle resta un instant hypnotisée par la flamme de détermination qu'elle voyait. Implacable, il attrapa ses bras et la força à le regarder.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

-Tu as montré de la compassion, et sûrement plus, même si tu refuses de l'admettre, pour un Agent. Les choses ne doivent pas se passer de cette façon, ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit. Nous sommes à un tournant de l'histoire et il te faut encore prendre une décision.

Katniss tenta de détourner le regard mais Cinna attrapa son menton. Son ton se radoucit.

-Tu as encore le choix, Katniss, comme tu l'as toujours eu. Nous pouvons mettre fin à cette guerre qui ronge notre univers depuis une éternité. A toi de choisir si tu veux subir ou si tu veux agir. Veux-tu encore être un pion dans le grand jeu de Snow ?

La jeune femme soutint un instant le regard flamboyant de Cinna puis se libéra de son emprise et se précipita vers la porte. Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya contre la paroi de l'immeuble pour reprendre son souffle. Les rues commençaient à se remplir doucement de passants allant au travail. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide, le visage concentré sur leur but et l'image renvoya Katniss à son propre désarroi. Elle se sentait tellement seule et misérable face à l'immensité du monde qui l'attendait.

x

x x

Peeta se perdit dans l'immensité des rayons du soleil levant. C'était son moment préféré de la journée et il le savourait assis sur la vieille cage d'escalier de secours. Rouillée et maladroitement vissée à la paroi en briques, elle grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements mais le point de vue qu'elle offrait était imprenable.

Il poussa un soupir en se remémorant cette soirée riche en rebondissements. La révélation de Cinna sur les Emissaires avait claqué dans l'air, comme un coup de fouet. Katniss s'était enfuie en renversant tout sur son passage et Peeta était resté médusé, collé à son fauteuil. Son cœur s'était serré devant la réaction de la jeune femme qui semblait réellement bouleversée. Il avait amorcé un mouvement pour la suivre mais Cinna avait doucement secoué la tête. Quelques instants après, Peeta avait retrouvé ses esprits et avait failli remercier Cinna de l'avoir empêché de suivre Katniss. Qu'aurait-il fait, après l'avoir retrouvé ? La réconforter ? Lui dire que tout irait bien et, pire, la pendre dans ses bras, comme ce que son instinct lui criait de faire ? Il aurait eu l'air bien stupide quand elle l'aurait plaqué au sol de rage.

-Il va falloir vous préparer, Peeta, avait alors dit Cinna.

Le jeune homme avait levé sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-Katniss m'a tout raconté. Ses actions ne resteront pas sans suite. Snow ne tolèrera pas ce manque d'obéissance et elle aura bientôt la moitié du Royaume à ses trousses.

-Ce ne sera pas un souci. Ma mission est de la convaincre de me suivre aux Jardins. Il y a une place pour elle, il faut juste qu'elle y croie, elle aussi.

Cinna avait levé un sourcil circonspect.

-Ce ne sont pas dans les habitudes de Coin de donner une seconde chance, avait-il fini par dire. Elle ne sera pas mieux reçue aux Jardins.

-C'est ce que Plutarch et la Présidente m'ont assuré, Cinna, avait répondu Peeta en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter d'eux.

A l'instant même où il avait prononcé ces mots, il avait réprimé la petite voix qui lui avait soufflé le nom d'Haymitch à l'oreille. Le jugement expéditif de son mentor restait une épine dans sa gorge qu'il avait du mal à avaler.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, prépare-toi. Elle risque d'avoir des nouvelles du Royaume bien vite et ils ne feront pas de quartier si tu te retrouves sur le chemin, lui avait dit Cinna, sur un ton grave.

-Dès que j'aurais retrouvé Katniss, on remonte là-haut, avait répondu Peeta en hochant la tête.

-Elle a besoin d'être seule pour le moment. Je suis sûr qu'elle viendra d'elle-même te voir.

Peeta avait froncé les sourcils et marmonné :

-Je crois que tu ne la connais pas très bien. Elle passe son temps à s'enfuir ou à m'assommer…

Cinna avait eu un demi-sourire énigmatique en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie.

Avec un soupir, Peeta rentra à l'intérieur de son appartement. Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis le départ de Katniss et il fut tenté d'appeler Cinna pour lui montrer que c'était lui qui avait raison. Katniss ne reviendrait le voir que sous la contrainte, c'était évident. Il commençait à bien la connaître.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se donner un coup de fouet avant de partir à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il avait prévu de commencer par son appartement et d'errer dans la ville jusqu'à tomber sur sa trace. Ses muscles se relâchèrent légèrement sous l'eau chaude et il laissa couler le robinet plus que de raison. Presqu'avec regret, il s'enroula dans une serviette et passa dans sa chambre, où il enfila à la va-vite un jean et un T-shirt. Enfin, il se pencha pour attraper une paire de chaussettes.

-Salut.

Peeta sursauta si violemment qu'il bascula en avant, toujours penché, et sa tête heurta douloureusement la commode. Il se tourna vivement et se figea en apercevant Katniss, perchée en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Un point pour Cinna », pensa-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Katniss ! Tu es là depuis…depuis longtemps ? s'exclama-t-il en prenant son ton le plus indigné possible pour masquer son embarras.

-Ca se pourrait, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Mais Peeta remarqua que son ton manquait clairement d'entrain. Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds et se campa devant elle.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de finir notre petite conversation et j'ai trouvé ça dommage…

Peeta se contenta de soutenir son regard et répéta plus doucement :

-Katniss, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle fuit son regard et fixa un point au-dessus de sa tête, en se mordillant les lèvres nerveusement. Enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha tout bas :

-Je… Je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne peux évidemment ni retourner chez moi ni aller au Royaume.

-Si tu veux, je rappelle Cinna, proposa aimablement Peeta. Je suis sûr qu'il t'accueillera avec plaisir…

Il se doutait bien que son appartement était bien le dernier endroit où Katniss voulait se retrouver. Elle n'avait probablement pas osé demander à Cinna. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête.

-Non, souffla-t-elle. Je ... Je préfère rester ici. Je dois te parler.

Interloqué, Peeta resta muet et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle sauta agilement à l'intérieur.

-Un jour, si ça te dit, tu utiliseras la porte, comme tout le monde, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avisa l'état de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et parsemés de brindilles. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de tâches foncées et de la terre maculait sa peau.

-Tu veux … Tu veux prendre une douche ? se surprit-il à proposer.

Katniss lui jeta un regard de gratitude et acquiesça sans prononcer un mot. Il lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et lui indiqua une pile de serviettes duveteuses dans un placard. Il ferma avec précaution la porte derrière lui, en lui lançant :

-Je te laisse des vêtements propres devant la porte. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu seras prête dans la cuisine. Je vais voir ce qu'il reste dans mes placards.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit le jet d'eau qui se mettait en marche. Il se hâta vers la cuisine et ouvrit son frigo et tous ses tiroirs mais il dût bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : le repas de Katniss serait bien maigre. Il sortit les quelques tranches de pain qui lui restaient, trouva une ou deux oranges mûres et renifla le fond de lait de la bouteille, jugeant qu'il était encore comestible. Il réunit les maigres provisions sur le comptoir et attendit patiemment la jeune femme.

Quelques instants plus tard, Katnis apparut dans l'embrasure, flottant dans ses vêtements un peu trop grands et sa chevelure sombre gouttant dans son dos. Ainsi accoutrée, elle n'avait rien de la terrible et menaçante Emissaire qu'il avait rencontrée il y a quelques jours.

-Désolé… Comme je n'ai pas besoin de manger, je n'ai pas grand-chose dans mes placards, s'excusa Peeta en faisant un geste résigné vers la nourriture.

-C'est très bien, merci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle grimaça instantanément et porta presqu'instinctivement la main à sa poitrine.

-Ils vous enlèvent aussi la faculté de dire merci ? ne put s'empêcher de relever Peeta, surpris.

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard glacé.

-Pardon, pas besoin de lancer les hostilités, dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Va t'installer dans le salon, je te rejoins …

Peeta resta un instant immobile, seul dans sa cuisine, à contempler l'absurdité de la situation. S'il avait su qu'en acceptant cette mission il se retrouverait à héberge une Emissaire … Après une grande inspiration, il ramena les victuailles dans le salon mais se rendit bien vite compte que cela ne servait à rien.

Recroquevillée sur le canapé, Katniss s'était endormie. Il se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils et laissa ses yeux glisser le long des traits presque paisibles de son visage. Un instant, l'avertissement de Cinna lui revint en mémoire. Il chassa cette pensée et se concentra sur Katniss. Si l'avenir qui se profilait devant eux paraissait sombre, Peeta trouva ce moment bien doux.

* * *

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais ! Plein de réponses dans celui-là... Je suppose que vous commencez à entrevoir où tout ça va nous mener.**  
 **Pour celles et ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions, je vais bientôt mettre à jour, promis...**

 **Je crois que si je prends autant de plaisir à écrire cette fiction, c'est aussi pour les fantastiques reviews que je reçois. Everlalways, Noradrenaline et Swangranger, mille mercis pour vos doux mots, vous vous envoyez sur les reviews à chaque fois ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire...**

 **Plein de bises et à très vite !**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	5. Le meilleur des mondes possibles

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **5.**

 **LE MEILLEUR DES MONDES POSSIBLES**

Le coude de Peeta glissa du fauteuil et le mouvement le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières pour chasser les derniers restes de sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil au canapé mais il était vide. Peeta se demanda un instant si Katniss s'était encore enfuie, comme elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire. Il se leva et commença à la chercher dans son appartement. Il était en train de vérifier la cage d'escalier rouillée à l'extérieur, penché à la fenêtre, quand il l'entendit derrière lui. Il s'y attendait presque et n'eut qu'un léger sursaut.

-Je ne me suis pas enfuie, ne t'inquiètes pas, retentit sa voix moqueuse.

Il tourna sur ses talons en réprimant un soupir et découvrit la jeune femme assise à même le sol, en tailleur, son vieux carnet de croquis ouvert sur les genoux.

-Quand on est poli, il y a deux choses qu'on ne fait pas : entrer chez les gens par effraction et fouiller dans leurs affaires, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu dessines bien, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en reportant son attention sur le carnet.

-Dessinais, ne put s'empêcher de corriger Peeta.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et souleva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Peeta s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Il tendit la main et elle lui donna le carnet. Il laissa un instant ses yeux survoler le croquis de son père, qu'il avait dessiné après avoir entamé sa vie d'Agent.

-J'ai toujours aimé dessiner et peindre, commença-t-il. Mais quand je suis devenu Agent, ça ne voulait plus dire la même chose. Je n'arrivais plus à ressentir les émotions que ça me procurait…avant.

Katniss resta songeuse un instant et il fuit son regard inquisiteur.

-Si tu t'en es rendu compte aussi tôt, qu'on t'avait enlevé un morceau de toi, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton amer.

-C'était pour une bonne cause, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je me suis toujours dit que les Jardins avaient une bonne raison. Que nous exécuterions mieux notre mission si nous n'étions pas distraits.

-Alors tout est permis, si c'est pour « une bonne cause » ? répéta Katniss en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être que ça se vaut, oui, répondit Peeta presque sèchement. En attendant, ce ne sont pas les Jardins qui te menacent.

-Mais ce ne sont pas les Jardins qui m'ont aidé quand j'en avais le plus besoin, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton tout aussi agacé.

Un silence froid retomba entre eux. Katniss le fixait à nouveau et cette fois Peeta soutint son regard.

-Tu es vraiment convaincu que ce que tu fais est la chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle plus doucement.

Peeta se contenta de hocher simplement la tête et se laissa glisser au sol près d'elle. Il sursauta lorsque son genou effleura le sien, s'attendant presque à sentir la brûlure habituelle même à travers les vêtements. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au croquis de son père puis ferma avec soin le carnet et se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme dont le regard ne semblait le lâcher.

-As-tu réfléchi à notre proposition ? demanda-t-il. Il y a une place pour toi, aux Jardins, insista-t-il.

-Ecoute, Peeta, je sais que tu es convaincu du bon fond des Jardins mais ils n'ont jamais été du genre à donner une seconde chance, commença précautionneusement Katniss. J'ai choisi le Royaume, je me suis systématiquement battue contre ton camp. Je ne suis même plus capable d'aimer sans souffrir, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Et tu veux me convaincre que Coin m'acceptera à bras ouverts ?

-C'était ma mission, répondit simplement Peeta. Te convaincre de confier ton allégeance aux Jardins. C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il y a une place pour toi, elle est prévue depuis le début. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-« Confier mon allégeance aux Jardins »… Curieux choix de mots, releva-t-elle. Encore des obligations, des ordres, peut-être même des menaces …Tu n'en as jamais eu marre de n'être qu'un pion ?

Peeta écarquilla les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Katniss suggérait-elle réellement que … Non, il ne pouvait y croire. Il lui demanda de répéter.

-Rien, laisse tomber, finit-elle par répondre doucement en secouant la tête. Je suis encore fatiguée, je crois…

-Je ne vois pas quel autre choix tu as, dit-il lentement en cherchant son regard. Tu es en danger si tu retournes au Royaume, la seule solution c'est de venir avec nous. Nous pourrons assurer ta protection.

-Ce n'est pas ma protection qui m'importe. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Alors nous protègerons les personnes auxquelles tu tiens. C'est ce que nous faisons. Aux Jardins, nous n'effectuons pas notre mission par obligation ou sous la menace. Mais parce que nous en avons l'intime conviction. Parce que nous le ressentons ici, finit-il.

Il osa tendre la main et la laissa suspendue en l'air au niveau du cœur de Katniss. Elle balaya son poignet d'un geste agacé et aussitôt, une gerbe d'étincelle explosa au contact de leur peau. Ils grimacèrent tous deux sous l'assaut de la brûlure.

-Je n'ai rien, « ici », Peeta. Le Royaume me l'a enlevé et les Jardins ont fait pareil avec toi, dit-elle sur un ton acide.

Peeta se contenta de soutenir son regard en frottant son poignet endolori. Il préféra abandonner le sujet pour le moment, Katniss ne semblait pas être d'humeur compréhensive. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer quand leur relation semblait progresser. Il préféra changer de sujet.

-J'allais faire quelques courses pour remplir mes placards, dit-il. Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim ?

Les traits de Katniss se radoucirent imperceptiblement et elle hocha la tête.

-Merci, marmonna-t-elle. C'est gentil.

Un instant plus tard, elle grimaça. Peeta soupira, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ne me remercie pas trop, Katniss, il semblerait que cela t'écorche littéralement, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il crut entendre le plus léger des rires derrière lui et sourit. Après s'être habillé, il claqua la porte derrière lui et sortit dans la rue. Il leva un œil vers le ciel. La météo semblait s'être stabilisée sous la forme d'un ciel bleu entrecoupé de gros nuage gris duveteux errant paresseusement sous la légère brise. Cela semblait être un compromis qui satisfaisait tout le monde. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et se mit en route pour la petite supérette du quartier. Un instant, il songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû emmener Katniss avec lui. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir ce qu'elle aimait et tout avait tellement changé depuis qu'il avait cessé d'apprécier la nourriture qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être bon ou non. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle était plus en sécurité à l'abri chez lui, plutôt qu'à se balader à l'extérieur quand une partie du Royaume était sûrement déjà en train de la chercher. Il lui faudrait assez vite organiser leur transfert aux Jardins, elle n'était pas en sécurité sur Terre, se dit-il.

Soudain, il sentit les picotements familiers annonciateurs d'une catastrophe et le temps sembla se ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde devienne une heure. Alerté, il chercha du regard où l'accident pouvait se produire. Il savait que sa mission était de sauver l'âme du défunt mais il songea à Katniss et il ne voulut pas perdre plus de temps en s'occupant de cette catastrophe. Il sentit la culpabilité poindre dans son estomac mais il estimait que sa mission pour sauver Katniss était prioritaire sur tout le reste et que les Jardins le comprendraient aisément.

Il continua cependant de chercher la source de l'accident et aperçut l'attroupement caractéristique de badauds autour de la victime. Au sol, il distingua la forme inerte d'un homme, gisant au milieu de bris de verre. La victime semblait s'être défenestrée et Peeta grimaça. Dans ces cas-là, le défunt était généralement en assez mauvais état et avait du mal à accepter qu'il était en train de mourir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne les remarqua qu'au dernier moment. Trois silhouettes massives apparurent devant lui. Leurs capuchons l'empêchaient de distinguer leur visage et il ne sut affirmer s'ils étaient des Jardins ou du Royaume. Leur attitude menaçante semblait être clairement dirigée vers Peeta. Un silence de mort irréel était tombé sur la scène.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Peeta, d'une voix ferme.

Aucune des silhouettes ne répondit et elles continuèrent d'avancer vers lui, d'un pas tranquille et assuré. L'instinct de Peeta lui hurla de s'enfuir devant cette hostilité affichée et instinctivement, il commença à reculer doucement. Il répéta sa question mais n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Un rayon de soleil attira son attention sur une longue barre de métal à l'aspect particulièrement meurtrier que tenait fermement l'une des silhouettes.

Tournant les talons, il s'enfonça à toute allure dans le dédale du vieux Panem, le bruit de pas de ses assaillants résonnant derrière lui. Hors d'haleine, il tourna arbitrairement à droite puis à gauche plusieurs fois, espérant semer les trois silhouettes tout en les emmenant le plus loin possible de son propre appartement. Plusieurs fois, il heurta les parois en briques des vieux immeubles et ses mains se couvrirent d'égratignures, d'où perlait son sang argenté. La ville semblait encore tourner au ralenti et il s'en étonna brièvement. D'habitude, cela durait tout au plus quelques minutes avant que les choses ne reviennent à la normale. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il sentit un malaise serrer sa gorge. Après une vingtaine de minutes de course effrénée dans la ville, il parvint aux limites nord. Seule sa respiration hachée trouait le silence et il cessa de courir, se pliant en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Peut-être avait-il réussi à semer ses attaquants. Un bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention et il eut à peine de tourner la tête pour en découvrir la source que la barre de métal heurta douloureusement sa joue, le projetant au sol. Un craquement écoeurant se fit attendre et Peeta sentit le sang couler à flots dans sa bouche. Il cracha le liquide épais au goût de fer et se tourna difficilement vers l'énorme silhouette qui le surplombait et lui cachait les rayons de soleil. Un instant plus tard, la barre de métal s'abattit à nouveau sur sa jambe et il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur en entendant ses os se fissurer. La douleur lui donna la nausée et troubla sa vision. Le sang coulait toujours dans sa bouche et il hoqueta.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il, répandant du sang sur lui-même.

Le soleil se reflétant sur le métal l'aveugla et l'arme le heurta pour la troisième fois avec une force prodigieuse sur la tempe. La douleur fut atroce et il crut que son crâne allait se briser sous le choc. Des étoiles dansèrent un instant devant ses yeux et puis ce fut le noir.

x

x x

Les picotements se précipitèrent sur la surface de la peau de la Katniss et elle s'approcha, soucieuse, de la fenêtre. Elle ressentait au fond d'elle cet instinct qui la poussait à se rendre sur les lieux de la catastrophe. Un instant, elle se demanda si c'était là aussi une manipulation du Royaume puis elle songea au fait qu'elle n'arrangeait définitivement pas son cas en refusant de réaliser la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Elle espérait que Peeta arriverait à renoncer à ses propres instincts. Il n'était parti que depuis une dizaine de minutes et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Et elle avait faim.

Elle repensa à sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle envisagé la désertion, à la fois du Royaume et des Jardins. Il semblait tellement convaincu du bon fond des Jardins alors qu'elle n'éprouvait que méfiance pour eux. Elle savait, elle sentait que rien ne serait facile pour elle là-haut, mais Peeta semblait déterminé à ne pas l'écouter. La seule solution qu'elle pouvait envisager était la désertion totale. Cela équivalait probablement à signer son arrêt de mort, à perdre son immortalité sûrement, mais ce sort en tant qu'être libre lui semblait le plus enviable. Les paroles de Cinna lui revinrent en tête et lui laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche. Avec le recul, elle comprit que c'était lui qui lui avait instillé ces idées de désertion. Mais contrairement à elle, il voulait se servir de ce geste pour stopper la guerre millénaire entre les Jardins et le Royaume, quand Katniss ne souhaitait que sauver sa peau et maîtriser son destin une dernière fois. Cinna devrait apprendre à vivre avec la déception, elle n'endosserait jamais ce rôle de catalyseur. Elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie.

Avec un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fixa le plafond, en attendant que le temps reprenne son cours normal. Son estomac gargouillait de plus en plus fort et elle tâcha de l'ignorer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le silence irréel recouvrait toujours Panem comme une chape de plomb et pas la moindre étincelle ne s'était manifestée. Katniss fronça les sourcils et se releva. Elle commençait à se sentir nerveuse. Cela ne durait jamais aussi longtemps habituellement, quelque chose avait dû se passer. L'angoisse commençait à lui serrer les entrailles. Peut-être que le Royaume avait déjà contre-attaqué. Peut-être Peeta avait-il malencontreusement croisé leur chemin. Elle soupira, secoua la tête et enfila ses chaussures. Peeta n'aurait aucune chance, elle devait partir à sa recherche. Il était son ticket d'entrée pour les Jardins et elle ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre. C'est ce qu'elle se répéta en laçant ses bottines, ignorant consciencieusement la plaie dans sa poitrine qui venait de se rouvrir. Devant l'entrée, elle passa devant son arc noir, hésita un instant puis l'accrocha à son dos. Quoiqu'il se passe dehors, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être armée pour y faire face.

Dehors, l'air était encore plus épais. Les passants étaient immobiles, suspendus en pleine marche, la fumée qui s'échappait des pots d'échappement était figée en gros nuages noirs et même les feuillages des arbres, pourtant balayés par le vent, ne bougeaient d'un millimètre. Katniss slaloma entre les passants, tâchant de ressentir les ondes de choc de la catastrophe. Elle avait décidé que le plus simple était de trouver la scène de l'incident. Elle y trouverait sûrement des indices, si ce n'est Peeta lui-même. Bientôt, elle sentit de plus en plus fort les répliques de l'épicentre et au détour d'une rue, elle découvrit l'attroupement de badauds. Ils étaient penchés au-dessus d'un homme, allongé au sol, qui semblait s'être jeté d'une des fenêtres d'un bâtiment. Les suicides étaient une proie facile pour le Royaume. Les morts refusaient catégoriquement de se considérer dignes des Jardins et suivaient presqu'avec entrain les Emissaires.

Katniss survola la scène des yeux mais il n'y avait pas trace de Peeta. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand un mouvement attira son attention. Lentement, elle se dissimula derrière un bâtiment et observa avec attention la silhouette qui se mouvait avec assurance à travers les passants immobiles. Avec un sursaut, elle reconnut Gale. Le cœur battant, elle se plaqua contre la paroi. Si c'était Gale que Peeta avait rencontré, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il devait rester de l'Agent. Gale était connu pour être impitoyable et il vouait une haine encore plus viscérale que Katniss à l'égard des Jardins.

Aussi légère qu'une ombre, elle se faufila dans les rues silencieuses de Panem en prenant garde de ne pas se faire remarquer par Gale. C'était un sentiment étrange de filer celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son meilleur ami i peine quelques jours. Mais depuis qu'elle savait que tout sentiment d'affection qu'elle pouvait éprouver reposait sur du vent, il lui semblait impossible de considérer ces anciens alliés de la même façon. Des yeux, elle suivit les larges épaules de Gale, ses cheveux sombres coupés court et sa peau olivâtre si semblable à la sienne. On les avait souvent pris pour des frères et sœurs et sa poitrine la brûla quand elle songea au fait que c'était exactement ce rôle qu'il avait représenté pour elle. Elle était encore plus blessée en se disant qu'inconsciemment, Gale n'avait jamais éprouvé quoique ce soit de tangible pour elle, puisqu'il avait sûrement subi la même mutilation qu'elle. Elle se demanda comment il réagirait quand il l'apprendrait, si comme elle, il ne supporterait pas cette situation et ses détesterait.

Soudain, elle reconnut avec un frisson où l'Emissaire se dirigeait. Gale se rendait à son appartement. Il traversa une portion ensoleillée de la rue et elle vit briller à sa ceinture une longue lame effilée. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé d'être armé, si c'était pour venir la voir ? Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal et qu'elle lui était loyale. Peut-être avait-il décidé, lui, de la blesser. « Il agit sur ordre du Royaume » se répéta-t-elle pour empêcher le trou béant de sa poitrine de s'agrandir. Gale faisait preuve d'une allégeance sans faille au Royaume

Elle était sûre qu'il se rendait chez elle et elle décida de tourner à gauche à la prochaine rue. Elle connaissait un raccourci et préférait devancer Gale pour pourvoir mieux réagir quand viendrait le temps de la confrontation. Katniss se coula rapidement dans le labyrinthe de ruelles. Prenant son élan, elle s'élança et attrapa du bout des doigts l'échelle de secours du bâtiment juste en face du sien. Elle se hissa en tirant sur les muscles endoloris de ses bras, posa le pied sur la plateforme du premier étage et monta sur la pointe des pieds la deuxième volée. De cette position en surplomb, elle avait une bonne vision de ce qui se passait dans la rue. Elle encocha une flèche et attendit, retenant son souffle.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gale apparut dans son champ de vision. De son pas toujours aussi assuré, il se dirigea droit vers la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Katniss leva son arc, prit une seconde pour ajuster sa cible et tira. La flèche siffla de façon menaçante dans le silence de plomb et Gale eut à peine le temps d'amorcer un mouvement pour se retourner que la pointe transperça la manche de sa veste et se ficha dans le battant. Elle vit ses épaules tressauter et entendit sa voix profonde, qui résonnait sans peine dans le calme.

-Tu n'as rien perdu de ton habileté à l'arc, Katniss !

Il lui sembla même déceler cette pointe moqueuse qu'il lui réservait. Il essaya à quelques reprises de décrocher la flèche pour se libérer mais Katniss avait bien réussi son coup et la hampe était enfoncée de plusieurs centimètres dans le bois. Il finit par se contorsionner pour se tourner vers elle. Tout de suite, même à distance, ses yeux gris trouvèrent les siens, dont la teinte était identique.

Lentement, Katniss se redressa de toute sa hauteur, toujours sur son promontoire. Elle soutint son regard durant quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle y cherchait, mais elle n'y trouva rien de rassurant. Avec souplesse, Katniss descendit les marches et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle traversa la rue vers son ancien acolyte et chaque pas lui en coûta. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans du sable. Ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes et la plaie à hauteur de ce qui restait de son cœur ne semblait vouloir se refermer.

-Que fais-tu ici, Gale ? souffla-t-elle, en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

-Cela me semble évident, non ? répondit-il, son visage toujours impassible. Tu te doutes bien que le Royaume n'est pas très content de tes dernières actions…

-Alors mon propre camp essaie de m'éliminer ? répliqua-t-elle sur un ton acide. Et tu t'es gentiment désigné ?

La flèche céda et le bras de Gale fut libéré. Il se retourna complètement vers elle et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Du calme. Personne n'a dit que j'étais là pour t'éliminer. Snow cherche d'abord à te raisonner, Katniss. Et si je me suis portée volontaire, c'est pour que ça se passe dans les meilleures conditions.

-Ah… Me raisonner « d'abord » ? répéta-t-elle. Et m'éliminer ensuite ?

Gale fronça les sourcils et un instant, elle sentit sa propre rancœur s'adoucir.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun « ensuite », Katniss. Il te suffit juste de réaliser la mission qui t'ait confié. Tu vas sûrement passer quelques années en isolement mais le Royaume ne cherche pas à t'éliminer. Tu es un de nos meilleurs éléments.

-Je ne retournerai pas au Royaume, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Surveille tes paroles, la reprit sèchement Gale. Ne te rend pas coupable de trahison. Bien sûr que tu retourneras au Royaume et tu continueras ta mission.

-Tu ne comprends pas. L'idée même d'y retourner me rend malade, continua Katniss en secouant la tête. Après ce qu'ils m'ont enlevé ici, ajouta-t-elle en portant la main à son cœur.

Gale écarquilla les yeux sous la stupéfaction.

-Es-tu sérieusement en train de mettre ta vie en danger… à cause de _ça_ ?

Ce fut au tour de Katniss de tituber d'étonnement.

-Tu … Tu savais ?

-Qu'ils nous avaient enlevé la capacité d'aimer ? Bien sûr, c'est la première chose qu'ils m'ont dite quand je me suis réveillé au Royaume. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te surprend. Evidemment que nous sommes bien plus efficaces dans notre mission sans cette aptitude stupide et si bassement humaine, cracha-t-il violemment.

-On ne m'a rien dit, chuchota Katniss, atterrée.

-Quand on voit tes actions aujourd'hui, on comprend bien pourquoi le Royaume a préféré te le cacher. Et de toute façon, où irais-tu ? continuait Gale, ses mots durs et impitoyables. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu n'envisageais pas sérieusement de … de _les_ rejoindre ?

La mention des Jardins sortit Katniss de son choc et elle repensa à Peeta.

-Qu'as-tu fait de Peeta ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il.

-L'Agent qui était en mission ici, se contenta-t-elle de répondre le plus simplement possible pour ne pas se trahir.

-Oh, alors comme ça tu t'es assez bien entendu avec lui pour connaître son nom ? se moqua-t-il. Serait-ce ce Peeta qui te ferait changer d'avis ? Il faudra que je le rencontre un jour, puisqu'il est si spécial !

Il lâcha un rire acide et moqueur et Katniss sentit ses entrailles chauffer sous l'humiliation.

-Ce Peeta n'est qu'un Agent. Il est ton ennemi, poursuivit-il. Attends, je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Il est différent, c'est ça ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix haut perchée, censée imiter la sienne.

-Qu'as-tu fait de Peeta ? répéta-t-elle plus froidement, pour maîtriser sa colère.

Le visage de Gale redevint sérieux et il plongea son regard dur dans le sien.

-Je n'ai pas touché à ton petit-copain, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Il n'y a pas que le Royaume qui est présent à Panem à ce moment.

Katniss fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand les étincelles annonçant le retour à la normale picotèrent à la surface de leur peau. Les feuilles des arbres se remettaient imperceptiblement à bouger. Vive comme l'éclair, Katniss attrapa ce qui restait de la flèche plantée dans la porte. La main de Gale se referma douloureusement sur son poignet et il la força à la regarder une dernière fois.

-Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais, Katniss, dit-il tout bas, et elle sentit la menace cachée. Rappelle-toi où repose ta loyauté et les conséquences qui seraient engendrées par une trahison.

Il la lâcha et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Katniss fixa sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue, un goût amer dans la bouche. Autours d'elle, le temps continuait de s'accélérer et elle pouvait sentir le souffle du vent sur son visage. Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans l'entrée, monta les escaliers et claqua la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Le monde s'était remis en marche, le vrombissement des voitures et les exclamations des passants emplissant l'air. Elle survola des yeux cet endroit qu'elle avait considéré comme son refuge pendant des dizaines d'années. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura la tranche des nombreux livres qui lui avaient tenu compagnie et qu'elle devait se résoudre à abandonner. Dans sa cuisine, elle attrapa une pomme pour tenter de combler le vide de son estomac. Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas que dû à la faim. Elle passa dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et attrapa quelques vêtements qu'elle fourra dans un baluchon. Désorientée, elle tourna sur elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère dans son propre appartement. Elle emballa avec précaution le cadre photo ancien qui trônait sur sa table de nuit dans un vieux pull et le laissa tomber dans le sac, sans jeter un œil à la photo jaunie représentant une fillette blonde. Katniss s'agenouilla sur le plancher et tira une longue mallette noire de dessous son lit. Elle l'ouvrit, jeta un coup d'œil à la collection d'armes en tout genre qui y était soigneusement rangée et en sélectionna quelques unes, qu'elle empaqueta. Elle aurait voulu emporter quelques livres, mais il n'y avait plus de place dans son sac et la mort dans l'âme, elle dut se résoudre à leur dire au revoir. Elle retourna dans l'entrée et tourna la clef dans la serrure jusqu'à entendre le clac satisfaisant du loquet. A pas lents, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son appartement, avisa l'heure et soupira. Tant pis, cette fois-ci, il y aurait des victimes. Dans sa cuisine, elle tourna les boutons de sa vieille gazinière et laissa le produit malodorant se répandre dans l'air. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle craqua une allumette sur les documents qu'elle avait conservés du Royaume. Bientôt, le gaz et les flammes se rencontreraient.

Tournant les talons, elle jeta son baluchon par la fenêtre et sauta à sa suite, atterrissant sur le vieil escalier d'incendie. Elle venait de traverser la rue quand la formidable explosion déchira l'air. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au trou béant dans la façade, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son appartement à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il valait mieux ne laisser aucune trace derrière elle. Elle guetta les picotements qui suivaient inévitablement une catastrophe, au milieu des cris effarés des passants et du bruissement des flammes qui s'élevaient haut dans le ciel clair. Elle fut presque soulagée de rien ressentir, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de victimes directes.

Elle ignora la douleur dans ses côtes, tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans une ruelle.

x

x x

La douleur sourde émanant du côté gauche de son crâne acheva de réveiller Peeta. Aussitôt qu'il reprit conscience, une violente nausée le prit et sa poitrine se souleva sous un haut-le-cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'un bulldozer lui avait écrasé la moitié du visage et que sa jambe était en miettes. Le goût métallique du sang emplissait sa bouche. Avec précaution, il ouvrit les yeux et sa vision mit de longues secondes à s'ajuster. Il combattit de toutes ses forces la nausée et tenta de relever la tête pour examiner où il se trouvait.

La pièce, de dimension moyenne, était plongée dans l'obscurité et vide. Seule une table métallique se trouvait devant lui, avec une chaise de l'autre côté, qui devait être semblable à celle sur laquelle il était affalé en ce moment même. Avec difficulté, il avala sa salive et essaya de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais son cerveau semblait avoir du mal à remettre les éléments dans le bon ordre, probablement à cause du choc. Il se souvenait de ces trois immenses silhouettes et de leur force prodigieuse. Il avait essayé d'entrapercevoir leur allégeance, mais leurs poignets avaient été recouverts de liens de cuir, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être reconnus. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait atterri au Royaume.

-Alors, on est réveillé ? retentit une voix grave derrière lui.

Peeta sursauta violemment et l'onde de choc se répercuta jusque sous son crâne. Il ne put s'empêcher de retenir un gémissement de douleur. Bientôt, une silhouette vêtue de noir se matérialisa dans son champ de vision. Cette fois, la capuche était abaissée et il vit le crâne brillant d'un homme dans la faible lumière qui émanait de l'ampoule pendant du plafond. L'homme tira la chaise et Peeta grimaça en entendant le raclement désagréable du métal sur le sol. Un martèlement atroce résonnait dans sa tête.

-Qui êtes-vous ? parvint-il à prononcer, malgré sa joue enflée. Etes-vous un Emissaire ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'emmener au Royaume, les Jardins ne laisseront pas passer ça.

L'homme le contempla un instant de ses yeux impassibles et attendit que le silence retombe.

-Vous êtes ici pour répondre à des questions concernant vos relations avec Haymitch Abernathy, l'Agent déchu, finit-il par prononcer.

Peeta, qui s'apprêtait déjà à démentir qu'il n'entretenait aucune relation de quelque sorte que ce soit avec Katniss, resta sans voix. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait imaginé ce que l'homme lui avait dit. Jusqu'ici, il avait été persuadé que toute cette attaque avait eu un rapport avec la jeune femme et voilà qu'on venait de lui parler de son ancien mentor.

-Avec Haymitch ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

-Haymitch Abernathy, ancien Agent déchu, répondit l'homme avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Nous savons que vous lui rendez régulièrement la visite, la dernière fois date d'il y a moins de trois jours.

-Attendez… Où suis-je ? Faîtes-vous … Faîtes-vous partie des Jardins ? demanda Peeta, effaré, malgré la faiblesse de sa voix.

-Vous êtes dans le quartier de contrôle et de régulation des Agents, Agent Mellark. Et vous êtes ici pour justifier vos actes, dit l'homme, son ton devenant de plus en plus dur.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous attaqué ? s'indigna Peeta.

-Vous avez montré des signes de résistance, répondit froidement son assaillant. Vous auriez dû nous suivre sans vous enfuir.

-Je l'aurais fait si vous vous étiez présentés ! protesta le jeune Agent. Vos visages étaient couverts, de même que vos Marques, il m'était impossible de vous reconnaître !

-Vous mentez, Agent Mellark. Nous nous sommes révélés comme l'exige le protocole. Vous avez choisi de vous enfuir. Votre attitude est suspecte.

-C'est faux ! cria Peeta, l'air se vidant de ses poumons. Vous m'avez attaqué sans aucune sommation !

Il s'agita un instant sur sa chaise, la panique étreignant sa gorge et réveillant toutes les plaies sur son corps. L'homme attendit patiemment que Peeta se calme et reprit la parole :

-Que faisiez-vous à Panem, Agent Mellark ? Vous y êtes-vous rendu dans le but de voir Haymitch Abernathy ?

-Je veux voir Plutarch Heavensbee et la présidente, articula Peeta.

-M. Heavensbee est en déplacement et la présidente, occupée. Répondez, Agent Mellark. Pourquoi étiez-vous à Panem ?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire. C'est une mission que m'a confiée la présidente et je ne peux en parler à personne d'autre, répondit-il. Je veux voir la présidente.

-N'aggravez pas votre cas, Agent Mellark. Vous êtes soupçonné de trahison, je vous conseille de passer aux aveux.

-Je n'ai rien à avouer ! se défendit Peeta en levant à nouveau la voix. Je dois voir la présidente ! répéta-t-il obstinément.

L'homme poussa un faux soupir de résignation et se leva lentement.

-Très bien. Vous refusez donc de collaborer. Je vous aurais averti.

En trois enjambées, il rejoignit la porte encastrée dans le mur du fond, l'ouvrit et un deuxième homme, tout aussi massif et imposant, entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers Peeta, leva le bras et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du jeune homme. Peeta ne put retenir un cri de douleur et il crut que son crâne allait se fendre en deux.

-Ce ne sont pas les méthodes des Jardins, bafouilla-t-il, les paupières crispées.

-Ce sont les méthodes des Jardins quand il s'agit de trahison, répondit le premier homme, implacable. C'est un sujet pris très au sérieux par la présidente et nous devons épurer les Jardins de ces présences malfaisantes. Je vous le répète, Agent Mellark, pourquoi étiez-vous à Panem ?

-Ce ne sont pas les méthodes des Jardins, répéta Peeta faiblement. Nous ne recourrons pas à la violence, nous sommes au-dessus de ça, nous valons mieux que le Royaume. Nous donnons une justice équitable et digne…

Un deuxième coup interrompit sa phrase et il sentit une de ses dents rebondir sur le sol. Une coulée de sang obstrua sa respiration.

Peeta perdit la notion du temps. Il ne savait pas si des heures s'étaient passées, ou seulement une poignée de secondes. L'homme lui répétait sans arrêt la même question et Peeta refusait d'y répondre. Alors, inévitablement, la souffrance irradiait brutalement depuis une partie de son corps. Sa joue était tellement enflée qu'il ne voyait plus que d'un œil, sa respiration était sifflante et l'une de ses épaules était tordue en un angle inquiétant. Plusieurs fois, le noir envahit son esprit et il lutta pour rester éveillé. Dans sa tête, il ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était pas ce en quoi il croyait. Les Jardins ne pouvaient faire preuve de violence, c'était réservé au Royaume. Un coup plus violent envoya sa tête valser en arrière et cette fois, l'obscurité se referma sur lui.

Le brouillard envahissant son esprit se leva lentement et il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient. Il était toujours dans la même pièce mais une personne différente était assise face à lui. Il reconnut la chevelure lisse et argentée de la présidente Coin et il se sentit tellement soulagé qu'il en aurait presque pleuré. Coin sembla remarquer qu'il était conscient et elle inclina brièvement la tête vers lui.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Peeta ? demanda-t-elle, son ton toujours aussi sec et professionnel.

Peeta voulut répondre mais seul un borborygme étouffé sortit de sa gorge.

-Je suis peinée de ce qu'il se passe, reprit-elle, mais il ne détecta aucune trace de cette peine dans sa voix. Vous étiez notre meilleur Agent, Peeta, et vous voilà accusé de trahison. C'est regrettable.

Peeta garda le silence un instant, incapable de démentir. Après tout, il était un traître et rendait régulièrement visite à Haymitch. Il repensa aux avertissements de son mentor et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tragique, il en aurait presque souri. Haymitch adorait avoir raison.

-Est-ce que ce sont là les méthodes des Jardins ? articula-t-il difficilement. Toute cette violence ?

-C'est regrettable, répéta à nouveau Coin.

« Regrettable », de tous les mots qu'il connaissait, Peeta n'aurait certainement pas choisi celui-là pour expliquer ce qu'il venait injustement de subir.

-Vous auriez dû vous présenter sans résistance, poursuivit-elle. Votre attitude est suspecte, Peeta.

-J'ai été attaqué sans aucune raison, répondit Peeta, la respiration sifflante. Ces hommes cachaient volontairement leur identité.

-Ce ne sont pas les mots de l'Agent Thread, le coupa-t-elle. Vous vous êtes rendu coupable de trahison et vous êtes enfui devant les autorités des Jardins. Cela suffirait à vous déchoir.

Le silence retomba lourdement entre eux et Peeta soutint comme il put le regard glacé de la présidente Coin.

-Cependant, vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs Agents et nous ne souhaitons pas vous perdre. Nous sommes prêts à étouffer votre bavure si vous réalisez à bien votre mission.

-J'ai presque convaincu Katniss, répondit-il.

-Oui, à ce propos, commença-t-elle sur un ton neutre en croisant ses mains aux longs doigts devant elle. Vos ordres ont changé. La dernière session du Conseil a évalué les retombées de cette mission et il a été convenu qu'Everdeen n'aurait pas sa place aux Jardins. Elle est trop imprévisible. Nous vous demandons donc de la supprimer le plus vite possible.

Peeta sentit son estomac chuter.

-Non, s'écria-t-il. Non ! Elle mérite sa rédemption, elle n'a pas un mauvais fond ! Elle ferait une très bonne Agente, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. J'ai essayé de gagner sa confiance, je ne peux pas la trahir.

Le visage de Coin s'assombrit et elle darda son regard acier sur lui.

-Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas les enjeux, Peeta. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Vous avez trahi les Jardins, vous devez à nouveau prouver votre allégeance et suivre les ordres. Pensez à la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, pensez à vos convictions. Répandre le bien sur la Terre dépend de la suppression d'Everdeen.

Coin se leva, la chaise métallique grinçant à nouveau sur le sol, et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Peeta, ajouta-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois la présidente partie, une nuée de médecins et d'infirmières entra dans la pièce et se précipita sur lui. Encore sous le choc des paroles de Coin, Peeta refusa de répondre à leurs questions et repoussa les pilules qu'ils lui glissaient sous le nez. Il ne voulait plus accepter quoi que ce soit des Jardins pour le moment. La nausée le reprit quand il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Toutes ses convictions, son envie de faire le Bien, étaient ternies et dégradées par cette violence effrayante qu'il venait de découvrir. Il se sentait sale. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se battait. Ce n'était pas pour trahir et tuer une Emissaire qui avait accepté de lui faire confiance. A cette simple pensée, il serra si fort les poings que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair.

Les médecins finirent par abandonner et le laissèrent sortir. Titubant, boitant, Peeta sortit à l'air libre. Il observa le ciel bleu resplendissant et les nuages qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un décor de carton-pâte, tant cette pièce sombre dans laquelle il avait été enfermé détonnait avec l'air paisible qui régnait à la surface des Jardins. Lentement, il se traîna jusqu'au sas des entrées. Il ne croisa personne sur le chemin et le bureau d'accueil était tout aussi vide. Il entra le code pour Panem sur le clavier de l'ascenseur et se laissa glisser contre la paroi, jusqu'au sol, épuisé.

x

x x

Katniss savait qu'elle prenait des risques en restant postée si près du Passage. Elle avait passé la journée à pister Peeta dans Panem. Le soleil déclina lentement mais sûrement dans le ciel et quand les étoiles s'allumèrent, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était plus sur Terre. Elle s'était demandée un instant si c'étaient les Jardins qui l'avaient rappelé ou si le Royaume l'avait capturé avant. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était vingt-deux heures et elle était perchée sur le toit d'une petite maison de Crossing Street depuis deux bonnes heures, débattant intérieurement si elle devait aller directement vérifier aux Jardins ou au Royaume s'il y était.

Elle venait de sauter agilement au sol quand elle entendit le faible tintement d'un des ascenseurs. Elle se fondit dans l'obscurité et plissa les yeux. Une silhouette ratatinée émergea lentement dans la rue. La silhouette boitait et son corps était tordu, comme si les os ne fonctionnaient plus ensemble. Le cœur battant, Katniss se demanda qui cela pouvait être et elle sursauta en reconnaissant les cheveux clairs de Peeta, brillant sous le reflet de la lune. Elle attendit quelques instants pour être sûre qu'il était seul puis se précipita vers lui. Il était appuyé contre un bâtiment et semblait mal en point.

-Peeta ? appela-t-elle dans la nuit.

Il releva la tête et lui fit un faible sourire.

-Salut Katniss, dit-il à travers une respiration sifflante. J'avoue que je suis content de te voir, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer chez moi dans cet état…

Un rayon de lune éclaira son visage et Katniss laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée de surprise. Le visage de l'Agent était tuméfié, d'une couleur violacée et des traces de sang séché barrait sa peau. La partie gauche était tellement enflée qu'elle ne distinguait même plus son œil. L'un de ses bras pendait mollement contre son flanc et sa jambe gauche tremblait violemment.

-Peeta, que s'est-il passé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, horrifiée. C'est le Royaume qui t'a fait ça ?!

-Si on pouvait en parler plus tard, répondit-il, la voix faible. Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu…

Sans un mot, Katniss attrapa son bras valide, en évitant soigneusement de toucher sa peau, et le posa sus ses épaules. Elle le hissa sur ses pieds et commença à avancer avec difficulté le long de la rue. Peeta était lourd et ne parvenait pas à marcher correctement à cause de sa jambe qui semblait être cassée. Elle eut une fugace impression de déjà-vu en se rappelant de la fois où Peeta l'avait amené de la même façon jusque chez Cinna, quand elle avait senti son flanc gauche se déchirer de douleur.

Finalement, après presque une heure de marche dans le silence entrecoupé des râles de douleur de Peeta, elle aperçut son immeuble. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la cabine de l'ascenseur puis Katniss claqua la porte derrière eux. Elle traversa l'entrée et l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé. Elle fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules, courbaturés après l'effort et reporta son attention sur Peeta.

A la lumière crue du plafonnier, ses blessures semblaient encore plus impressionnantes. Sa jambe gauche semblait bien cassée et elle remarqua que son épaule formait aussi un angle bizarre. Il avait les paupières crispées et respirait avec difficulté. Elle attrapa un chiffon dans la cuisine, l'humidifia et essuya doucement les traces de sang sur son visage, agenouillée près de lui. Ensuite, elle enroula un pain de glace dans le tissu et le maintint contre sa joue, en prenant garde de ne pas appuyer trop fort.

-Peeta, commença-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que c'est le Royaume qui t'a fait ça ? Il n'avait pas à te toucher, c'est moi qui ai désobéi. Je vais aller m'expliquer avec eux.

Elle fit mine de se lever mais la main de Peeta jaillit et attrapa son poignet. La brûlure ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en formalisa. Cette cicatrice ne viendrait que s'ajouter à celle qui était déjà présente.

-Non, dit-il d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas le Royaume. Tu ne dois plus y mettre les pieds, tu es en danger.

-Ce sont… Ce sont les Jardins ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ton propre camp te ferait ça ?

-J'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire, répondit-il et elle dut se pencher pour discerner ses mots. Le plan ne change pas. Je vais faire mon possible pour te faire entrer aux Jardins, c'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité.

-Je croyais que j'avais ma place assurée ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement, agacée devant l'entêtement de l'Agent. J'avais raison depuis le début. Ta mission était de m'éliminer, pourquoi refuses-tu de voir l'évidence ?

-C'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité, répéta-t-il.

-Mais enfin, Peeta, regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Comment peux-tu encore croire que les Jardins valent mieux que le Royaume ?!

Les lèvres de Peeta s'agitèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit et Katniss s'en voulut de s'être emportée.

-Peeta, il faut que tout ça cesse, dit-elle, tout doucement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il semblait s'être endormi. Katniss resta une heure de plus près de lui pour essayer de faire dégonfler son visage et quand la glace fondit, elle se leva et jeta le torchon dans l'évier. Elle attrapa son arc, ses flèches, éteignit les lumières et se posta sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour monter la garde. La nuit risquait d'être longue et elle préférait rester sur le qui-vive au cas où l'un des deux camps déciderait de contre-attaquer.

Les yeux perdus dans la nuit, elle repensa aux paroles de Cinna et au visage tuméfié de Peeta.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**  
 **Ca y est le chapitre est là, mille excuses pour ce retard, vous savez, la vie, tout ça, tout ça ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, comme toujours avec cette fiction, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à l'écrire, on commence à bien rentrer dans le vif du sujet.**  
 **Je vous remercie énormément pour vos précédentes reviews, elles m'encouragent vraiment :-).**

 **J'en profite pour faire une petite annonce, j'ai ouvert un compte sur fictionpress , un site qui semble être cousin de ff net puisqu'on se connecte avec le même compte, mais dédié aux oeuvres originales ! Ca fait un moment que je cherche où publier de l'original avec le même principe review que ff net et j'arrive pas à croire que je découvre ça aussi tard (des fois, je suis un peu teubée) ... Enfin, si le coeur vous en dit, allez faire un tour dessus, j'ai le même nom de plume (l'adresse est aussi sur mon profil). Qui sait, peut-être que d'autres auteurs se mettront à l'original et peut-être que les lecteurs y trouveront encore plus leur compte ;-).**

 **Je vous laisse avec le résumé, en espérant que cette petite fiction plutôt chick lit mignonne vous donnera envie ! J'ai hâte de me lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure, j'espère que vous me suivrez même si ça ne concerne pas Hunger Games :-). J'espère publier le premier chapitre d'ici vendredi.**

 **Petits arrangements et gros secrets :**  
 _Toute la population de Sheppard's Hill sait qu'elle peut compter sur Anna Laverty en cas de soucis. Anna, dix-sept ans, est gentille, polie et passe son temps à rendre service aux gens. Tellement qu'elle a personnellement aidé son meilleur ami Max Gorman à sortir avec la fille de ses rêves –et Dieu seul sait qu'Anna est secrètement amoureuse de Max depuis qu'elle a huit ans. Anna est tellement serviable qu'elle ne se rend pas compte que tout le monde en abuse gentiment à commencer par son autre meilleure amie, l'excentrique et aventureuse Rachel. En bref, Anna est sage comme une image et la fille idéale dont rêvent tous les parents de Sheppard's Hill._  
 _Cet équilibre est soudainement menacé lorsque Nick Barlow, le garçon le plus cool du lycée, lui propose un marché qui pourrait bien tout chambouler..._

 **Des bises, merci de votre soutien constant et à très vite !**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	6. Pieds et poings (dé)liés

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **6.**

 **PIEDS ET POINGS (DE)LIES**

Katniss avala une gorgée brûlante de café, en espérant que la caféine réveillerait son cerveau embrumé. Elle avait entrouvert la fenêtre et l'air frais de la nuit qui commençait à tomber agitait doucement ses cheveux. Elle sentait les courbatures qui parcouraient ses muscles à force d'être restée dans cette position inconfortable des heures durant, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette toujours inconsciente sur le canapé, recouverte d'une couverture grise.

Peeta n'avait pas rouvert les yeux de la journée, laissant le soleil poindre à l'horizon et se coucher à nouveau. Katniss l'avait laissé se reposer durant quelques heures puis s'était inquiétée de le voir toujours aussi pâle. Sa respiration restait toujours faible et elle n'avait pas osé poser deux doigts contre son poignet pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Il avait assez de contusions et d'hématomes pour rajouter une brûlure en plus. Le plus précautionneusement possible, elle avait essayé d'arrêter les saignements de ses blessures et de faire dégonfler les œdèmes. A chaque heure, elle avait quitté son poste de surveillance pour jeter un coup d'œil à son état. Elle était à chaque fois soulagée de voir que la guérison accélérée des Agents et des Emissaires s'était mise en route. Presque vingt-quatre heures après, le visage de Peeta commençait à reprendre un aspect plus sain. Katniss restait cependant soucieuse de ses blessures plus sérieuses à l'épaule et la jambe mais préférait attendre qu'il se réveille pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Appuyée contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, elle se concentra un instant sur le rythme régulier, même si faible, de la respiration de Peeta et se demanda comment elle avait réussi à se retrouver en train de soigner un Agent dans son appartement et à monter la garde contre son propre camp. Rien ne la retenait particulièrement à Panem et après son coup d'éclat devant Gale, il lui était même vivement conseillé de quitter la ville, de mettre en sécurité la fillette et de se faire oublier pendant quelques siècles si elle voulait encore avoir la vie sauve. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas, elle ne parvenait à quitter la ville. Elle savait qu'elle se sentait en partie redevable envers Peeta, qui avait fait plusieurs fois preuve de clémence envers elle et qui continuait de s'entêter pour la mettre en sécurité. Il ne lui devait rien et c'était le choix qu'il avait quand même fait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans le même bateau. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait retourner dans son camp –Peeta finirait bien par l'accepter- et ils étaient tous les deux menacés par le camp opposé. Ils avaient tous les deux vu leurs illusions se briser en mille morceaux. Que leur restait-il, si ce n'était eux-mêmes ? Elle repensa à nouveau aux paroles de Cinna, qui retentissaient de plus en plus fort dans un coin de sa tête.

Quand elle avait voulu s'enfuir, hier, c'était pour sauver sa peau, et éventuellement celle de Peeta. Elle n'avait aucunement l'envie de mener une révolte et de changer la face du monde. Pourtant, quand elle voyait l'état de Peeta, elle sentait les vieilles braises de sa haine envers les Jardins lui brûler les entrailles. Ils ne valaient pas mieux que le Royaume, eux qui se targuaient de répandre la bonne parole en persécutant les Emissaires. S'ils étaient capables de s'en prendre à Peeta, dont l'âme était la plus pure de cet univers et qui faisait preuve d'une compassion sans limites, alors ils devaient être arrêtés et rendre compte de leurs actions.

Katniss finit la dernière goutte de café, frotta machinalement sa poitrine et retomba sur ses pieds. Elle sentit son ventre gargouiller et tâcha de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait toujours pas avalé la moindre miette de nourriture depuis qu'elle avait franchi la fenêtre de la chambre de Peeta, deux jours auparavant, car elle n'avait pas osé sortir acheter à manger et laisser l'appartement sans surveillance. Elle posa la tasse dans l'évier et retourna dans le salon pour s'agenouiller près du canapé où dormait Peeta.

Sa joue avait dégonflé de façon significative, ses traits semblaient plus paisibles et sa peau avait perdu cette pâleur inquiétante. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bosse que formait son épaule sous la couverture et fronça les sourcils. Il leur faudrait très vite remettre l'os, où des complications pourraient se produire. Pendant quelques minutes encore, elle resta agenouillée sur le tapis rugueux. Elle se sentit soudainement très seule à devoir se défendre contre les Jardins et le Royaume.

Elle était sur le point de se lever quand un mouvement imperceptible attira son attention. Elle se rassit et observa les paupières de Peeta tressauter avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Il fronça les sourcils, son regard encore indécis survolant la pièce autour de lui. Il finit par tourner légèrement la tête et aperçut Katniss à quelques centimètres de lui. La jeune femme sursauta et recula imperceptiblement, embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le vif.

-Salut, dit-elle pour masquer son trouble. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir été roulé dessus par un camion, souffla-t-il, la voix cassée, en grimaçant.

Il fit mine de se relever mais laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur et se laissa retomber sur le canapé, forcé par la pression des mains de Katniss sur lui.

-Tu dois rester allongé. Tu es toujours dans un sale état et tu as ce truc à l'épaule, ajouta-t-elle en pointant vaguement vers son bras.

Elle savait que viendrait bientôt le moment de remettre l'os en place et elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer rien qu'en y pensant. Même devenue une Emissaire, elle n'avait jamais été très résistante à la douleur des autres. Sans un mot, elle se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour lui ramener un verre d'eau. Il le vida avidement, grimaçant légèrement de douleur. Il reposa le verre vide et se tourna vers Katniss, l'air plus en forme et le regard plus alerte.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Presque vingt-quatre heures, répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Ils t'ont sacrément amoché là-haut…

Peeta écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis fit un petit sourire malicieux.

-A voir tes cernes, tu es restée éveillée tout ce temps. Te serais-tu inquiétée pour moi, Katniss ?

-Ne rêve pas trop, lui répondit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il fallait monter la garde au cas où l'un de nos camps déciderait à nouveau d'attaquer.

Le visage de Peeta s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé. Je monterais la garde. Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

-Pas eu le temps, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu n'es pas en état de défendre quoi que ce soit avec ton épaule. Il va falloir qu'on s'en occupe très vite avant que ça n'empire. On a déjà trop attendu. Je comptais appeler Cinna et lui demander de passer ici. Il peut venir ou c'est nous qui devons nous déplacer pour le voir? ajouta-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, avoua Peeta en secouant la tête. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ailleurs que dans son appartement…

-Prépare-toi, alors. Mais je te préviens, je n'ai jamais été trop douée pour soigner les gens. C'était plutôt le truc de Prim, finit-elle doucement.

La douleur de sa poitrine se réveilla brutalement et lui coupa la respiration un instant. Elle fuit le regard inquiet de Peeta et enleva son pull. L'angoisse de devoir remettre en place l'épaule de l'Agent lui donnait déjà chaud. Elle lui fit signe de se redresser comme il le pouvait en position assise. Même si Peeta ferma les yeux sous la douleur, il semblait beaucoup plus serein qu'elle-même. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard soucieux, puis s'assit près de lui sur le canapé. Elle était hyper consciente de leur proximité et fut soulagée quand Peeta garda les yeux rivés sur le mur d'en face. Avec précaution, elle tâta l'étendue des dégâts à travers son T-shirt, le sentit tressauter imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle toucha un point sensible et s'excusa rapidement en un souffle. Peeta secoua la tête et lui asura que tout allait bien. Des siècles entiers à soigner ses propres blessures lui aidèrent à diagnostiquer que l'épaule de Peeta était luxée et que l'os s'était démis de l'articulation. En théorie, il lui suffisait de pousser sur l'os jusqu'à ce qu'il se réenclenche dans la clavicule. Mais en théorie, tout semblait toujours très simple.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, posa sa main droite sur l'épaule opposée pour se servir de la résistance et laissa son autre main suspendue au-dessus de l'articulation démise. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, ferma les yeux et appuya du plus fort qu'elle put sur l'os. Elle sursauta violemment en entendant le cri de douleur que Peeta ne parvint pas à étouffer. Elle se força à continuer, malgré son malaise grandissant. Elle sentait la friction entre les deux os, mais ses mains glissaient sur le tissu et elle perdait son emprise. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ne supporta plus les cris de Peeta et lâcha son épaule. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle entendait la respiration hachée et sifflante de l'Agent.

-Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle, la voix chevrotant imperceptiblement. On doit appeler Cinna.

Elle leva les yeux et avisa le visage de Peeta, qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Son état semblait se détériorer de plus en plus vite et elle savait qu'il fallait agir vite. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Cinna. Les tonalités s'égrenèrent, en vain, et elle finit par jeter son téléphone au sol, de frustration. Elle était seule face au problème et devait le résoudre le plus rapidement possible où Peeta, malgré sa guérison accélérée, risquait de ne pas survivre. Elle aurait pu le laisser dans cet état et s'enfuir, comme elle l'avait prévu, mais elle se sentait toujours incapable de l'abandonner. Elle lui était redevable et avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé et ce qui les menaçait, un lien s'était développé entre eux, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Peeta était toujours prostré sur le canapé, le front luisant et les paupières crispées. Elle tournoya dans l'appartement à toute vitesse, à la recherche d'une paire de ciseaux, en dénicha une et revint dans le salon. Peeta avait rouvert les yeux et tenta de reculer, en voyant les ciseaux dans sa main.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle, agacée. Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour ton T-shirt. Il glisse et m'empêche de bien remettre ton épaule. Désolée, tu vas avoir les marques de mes mains sur toi…

Peeta hocha faiblement la tête en déglutissant et resta immobile, tandis qu'elle manœuvrait la paire de ciseaux autour de lui. Elle coupa le tissu du mieux qu'elle put autour de ses épaules et sentit sa gorge s'assécher en voyant la pointe de l'os qui soulevait sa peau. Le T-shirt tomba au sol et elle vit la peau de Peeta se hérisser sous l'air frais du salon. Cela ne durerait pas. Elle demanda à Peeta de se rasseoir et s'installa à nouveau à côté de lui. Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Prêt ? souffla Katniss.

Il acquiesça doucement et garda les yeux rivés dans les siens. Katniss avala une bouffée d'air pour se concentrer, la dernière espérait-elle, et plaça ses mains dans la même position. Puis, avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, elle referma son emprise sur Peeta et commença à pousser l'os. Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme tétaniser mais il garda le silence et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Très vite, les étincelles au contact de leur peau se mirent à crépiter et la brûlure commença à se faire sentir. Katniss faisait des progrès beaucoup plus rapidement, malgré la chaleur qui commençait à devenir insoutenable sur ses paumes. L'odeur de chair fondue emplit l'air mais aucun d'entre eux ne faiblit et ils gardèrent leurs yeux rivés sur l'autre. Finalement, l'os retomba dans l'articulation avec un claquement sec et, surpris, ils perdirent l'équilibre. Katniss retira ses mains de la peau de Peeta et soupira de soulagement lorsque la brûlure s'interrompit. Elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé, épuisée, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses paumes écarlates. Peeta tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il examina avec précaution son épaule, qui semblait en bien meilleur état, malgré l'hématome qui s'était formé et l'empreinte brûlée des mains de Katniss.

-Va dormir, Katniss, dit-il, brisant le silence. Tu l'auras vraiment bien mérité, je peux monter la garde.

Katniss sentit la fatigue alourdir ses muscles courbaturés et elle hocha doucement la tête, se pelotonnant contre les coussins.

-Va dans la chambre, tu seras mieux, lui conseilla Peeta.

Il se leva avec précaution, son T-shirt toujours en lambeaux, et la guida en boitant jusqu'à la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui doucement. Avec des gestes lents, Katniss se déchaussa et se glissa sous les couvertures. L'odeur sucrée des Agents flotta autours d'elle et elle crut déceler un léger arôme de cannelle. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C'est que cette odeur commençait à lui être familière.

x

x x

Peeta boita à nouveau le long du couloir en direction du salon. Il s'appuya un instant contre le chambranle pour soulager sa jambe fracturée et remarqua le grand arc posé sur le sol, contre la fenêtre entrouverte. La présence de Katniss dans son appartement était un sentiment nouveau auquel il avait encore du mal à s'habituer mais la sensation était loin d'être désagréable, même si les circonstances étaient plutôt dramatiques.

Trois coups retentirent sur la porte d'entrée et il se figea. Qui pouvait bien venir toquer chez lui ? Aussi doucement que lui permit sa jambe, il s'approcha de l'entrée et jeta un œil dans le judas. Il fut soulagé et surpris en reconnaissant Cinna. Il déverrouilla la serrure, ouvrit le battant et s'effaça avec difficulté pour le laisser entrer.

-Cinna, que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Cinna ouvrit la bouche, puis avisa les marques de doigts sur la peau de Peeta, qui ne s'était toujours pas rhabillé, et eut un léger sourire amusé.

-Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ? dit-il, en indiquant les brûlures d'un vague geste de la main. Je cherchais Katniss mais si vous êtes occupés, je peux repasser…

Peeta sentit ses joues le brûler en entendant les insinuations de Cinna mais dut reconnaître que la situation pouvait être pour le moins ambigüe.

-Katniss se repose, marmonna-t-il, en se tournant pour se rendre dans le salon.

-Je me disais bien que je la trouverai ici, continua Cinna sur un ton léger, imperméable au trouble de Peeta. Elle m'a appelé mais j'étais occupé. Je suis d'abord allé chez elle mais la moitié de son immeuble s'est effondré à cause d'une explosion de gaz et j'ai pensé qu'elle serait venue chez toi.

-Attends, l'interrompit Peeta, en fronçant les sourcils. Comment sais-tu où nous habitons ? Durant toutes les années où je t'ai connu, tu n'es jamais venu me voir, c'est toujours moi qui me suis déplacé.

-Sais-tu pourquoi elle m'a appelé ? éluda Cinna. Tout à l'heure, en rentrant, j'ai senti la présence d'Agents et d'Emissaires. Panem commence à devenir un peu trop petite pour toutes ces présences non humaines.

Il s'assit gracieusement sur l'un des fauteuils et observa avec une curiosité polie Peeta, qui luttait pour se poser sur le canapé.

-Katniss t'a appelé car on avait besoin d'aide pour me soigner, finit par prononcer l'Agent, entre ses mâchoires serrées. Je me suis fait attaquer par…par les Jardins.

Le visage de Cinna perdit toute sa légèreté et une expression sérieuse s'installa sur ses traits. Il lui demanda de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé et Peeta s'exécuta en rechignant. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre les évènements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Il n'arrivait toujours pas admettre que les Jardins aient pu sciemment le battre, comme s'ils voulaient lui donner une leçon. Il entendait encore les paroles d'Alma Coin dans sa tête et refusait de croire qu'elle avait été sérieuse quand elle lui avait ordonné de tuer Katniss. La présidente était froide et insensible mais il ne pouvait entendre qu'elle soit cruelle. Car pour Peeta, gagner la confiance de Katniss au point où elle avait décidé de tourner le dos à son propre camp pour la supprimer ensuite relevait d'une cruauté sans bornes. Elle n'était pas comme les autres.

Quand il eut fini son récit, Cinna resta un moment silencieux et songeur. Peeta n'aima pas le trouble inquiet qu'il lut sur son expression et s'agita, mal à l'aise, sur le canapé.

-On va commencer par te soigner, finit par dire Cinna en relevant la tête. Et on éclaircira tout ça quand Katniss sera réveillée.

-On devrait vraiment la laisser se reposer, contra Peeta, alors que Cinna se levait et sortait son téléphone de sa poche. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis presque deux jours.

Cinna parla à voix basse dans son téléphone, mais Peeta ne put distinguer ce qu'il disait et attendit patiemment. L'homme finit par se tourner vers lui :

-Portia arrive dans un instant avec une trousse de secours.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on toqua à nouveau la porte et Peeta sursauta, surpris. Il n'avait pas compris que « dans un instant » était à prendre au pied de la lettre.

-Il faudra vraiment m'expliquer un jour comment vous faîtes ça. Apparaître un peu partout d'une seconde à l'autre, dit-il, tandis que Cinna s'affairait sur sa jambe et sur son épaule.

Cinna se contenta de sourire en serrant l'attelle autour de son tibia. Il se redressa et s'installa à nouveau sur le fauteuil. Peeta eut presqu'envie de pleurer en sentant la douleur de ses os cassés s'estomper peu à peu.

-Il semblerait que ce soit devenu une habitude. Vous protéger l'un l'autre, reprit Cinna, en croisant les mains devant lui.

-C'est ma mission, répondit l'Agent en haussant les épaules. Je dois la ramener saine et sauve aux Jardins.

-Si c'est ce que tu préfères te dire … Il me semble néanmoins que tes ordres ont officiellement changé et le revirement d'Alma Coin est préoccupant. Cette histoire avec Haymitch n'était qu'une excuse pour te mettre en garde contre ton comportement vers Katniss. De la même façon qu'elle ne devait pas t'épargner, tu n'étais pas censé _apprécier_ sa compagnie. Ce sont précisément les deux qualités dont vous avez été dépouillés lorsque vous êtes devenus immortels. Vous êtes en train de défier tous les pronostiques et tout ce que vos camps respectifs attendaient de vous.

Peeta fronça les sourcils, indécis. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que Cinna voulait lui dire.

-Vos actions respectives ont bouleversé le cours de choses que vous le vouliez ou non, et vous forcez Alma Coin et Coriolanus Snow à montrer leurs vrais visages. Vous êtes un espoir pour faire cesser cette guerre entre les deux camps et qu'Agents et Emissaires réalisent qu'ils ne sont que de la chair à canon, continua-t-il, la voix calme mais ferme.

-Non, le coupa Peeta encore plus fermement. C'est donc toi qui as donné ces idées de révolte à Katniss ? Elle est déjà en danger, menacée par son propre camp et tu veux en faire une cible vivante, espérant mettre un terme à ce conflit millénaire qui nous dépasse tous ?

-Peeta, calme-toi, le temporisa Cinna. Il ne s'agit pas d'exposer qui que ce soit mais d'inspirer. Vous êtes la preuve vivante qu'un Agent et qu'un Emissaire peuvent cohabiter, s'entraider…se protéger. Se battre contre ce qui leur est imposé et ressentir ce qui leur est interdit.

-Katniss est en train de réaliser un des actes les plus courageux qui existe en défiant son propre camp. Déclencher cette révolte, c'est ne plus avoir de refuge et c'est s'exposer continuellement à toutes les menaces possibles. C'est se balader sur une autoroute déserte avec une grosse flèche rouge au-dessus de la tête sans aucun moyen de repli. Si Katniss quitte le Royaume, elle doit venir aux Jardins. La présidente ne mettra pas ses ordres en action une fois qu'elle aura vu que Katniss n'a pas le mauvais fond des Emissaires. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

-Tu te leurres, si tu penses qu'Alma Coin n'était pas très sérieuse lorsqu'elle t'a ordonné de tuer Katniss. Cela prouve qu'elle est consciente du danger que vous et votre lien représentez. Vous êtes le seul espoir que nous ayons pour faire cesser cette boucherie.

-Alors il s'agit seulement de devenir les pions d'un autre, finalement ? répéta Peeta sur un ton acide, regardant durement Cinna.

-Il s'agit de préparer un meilleur futur pour nous tous. Nous attendions cette rencontre entre cet Agent et cet Emissaire qui sauraient défier les interdits depuis des siècles, répondit Cinna, sa voix gagnant en intensité. La décision ne t'appartient pas, Peeta. Je suis sûr que Katniss saura mieux comprendre les enjeux, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la chambre.

-J'ai dit non ! s'exclama Peeta dans le silence, se remettant lui aussi debout. Tu la laisses dormir, elle doit se reposer. Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous jusqu'ici mais je te saurais gré de cesser de polluer le jugement de Katniss avec tes plans de révolte. Ne lui demande pas de se sacrifier pour ta cause.

-Vous êtes devenus un « nous », maintenant ? demanda doucement Cinna, toujours immobile à mi-chemin vers la chambre.

-Je te demande de partir, Cinna, répondit Peeta, sentant ses mains trembler après son accès de colère.

Un instant, le silence retomba lourdement entre eux et ils se fixèrent du regard. Puis, Cinna hocha lentement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Peeta le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte claque derrière lui. Epuisé, il s'installa tant bien que mal sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer la rue déserte. Quelques voitures passèrent, tout phare allumé, troublant le silence.

Les minutes défilaient lentement et Peeta dut lutter à plusieurs reprises pour garder les yeux ouverts. Son altercation avec Cinna lui tournait dans l'esprit. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Katniss s'était mise à parler de renier les deux camps. Cinna avait dû la convaincre quand ils étaient venus le voir pour la première fois. Au fond de lui, Peeta savait que son refus de participer à cette révolte était incroyablement égoïste. C'était la première fois de son existence d'Agent qu'il commettait un acte égoïste et la sensation de culpabilité qui se développait dans son ventre était inhabituelle. Il se demanda si son allégeance aux Jardins était tellement forte que, poussée à l'extrême, elle en devenait absurde et il finissait par agir de façon contraire à sa mission d'Agent. Les intentions de Cinna étaient louables Il ne souhaitait qu'arrêter cette guerre qui avait coûté et continuait de coûter de nombreuses vies. Mais savoir que son plan impliquait la vie de Katniss et la sienne le rebutait totalement. Katniss était déjà assez en danger comme ça et les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas s'il était lui aussi menacé. Il refusait de changer son plan initial.

Quand l'aurore commençait tout juste à poindre à l'horizon, la porte de la chambre grinça et il vit apparaître Katniss, perdue dans les vêtements trop larges qu'il lui avait prêtés. Elle s'approcha de sa démarche souple et silencieuse et se piqua tout près de lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il réajusta sa position et s'assit plus confortablement en se tournant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement pour soulager sa jambe. Il ne put retenir quelques grimaces de douleur involontaires lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son bras blessé et sentit le regard de Katniss sur lui. Il releva la tête mais ses traits étaient insondables et il se perdit un instant dans l'intensité de ses iris gris. Il détourna rapidement son propre regard. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient comme deux grands lacs en apparence calmes et il voulait plus que tout s'y perdre pour mieux la connaître. Il doutait cependant de sa propre volonté à s'en détacher. Il préféra se concentrer sur l'horloge qui égrenait doucement les secondes dans ce moment suspendu. Il voyait les couleurs du soleil levant se reflétaient sur le mur opposé et s'amusa à distinguer les différentes nuances, jusqu'à trouver sa couleur orange favorite. L'air frais sur la peau de son dos toujours nue le fit frissonner.

A côté de lui, il sentit plus que ne vit Katniss enlever son pull. Elle le posa sur ses genoux en prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa peau avec la sienne.

-Tu as froid, répondit-elle laconiquement au regard interrogatif de Peeta.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il, le pull toujours sur ses genoux en avisant les bras nus de la jeune femme qui se retrouvait en simple T-shirt.

-Nous supportons facilement le froid, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les Humains sont persuadés que l' « Enfer », comme ils l'appellent, est un endroit perpétuellement en feu mais il y fait plus froid qu'autre chose…

Sans un mot, Peeta enfila le vêtement.

-Tu as pris ta décision ? finit-il par demander.

-Est-ce que je vais quitter le Royaume ? Oui, dit-elle tout bas.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais, répondit-il sur le même ton. Est-ce que tu acceptes de venir aux Jardins ? De venir avec moi ?

-On dirait le dialogue d'un mauvais film d'amour, rit Katniss.

-Ne sommes-nous pas les Roméo et Juliette du XXIème siècle ? répliqua Peeta, souriant lui aussi. Deux clans opposés, un garçon et une fille qui ne devaient pas se rencontrer …

-C'est sûr, prenons Roméo et Juliette en exemple, tiens. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ça c'était bien fini, ils meurent tous les deux à la fin. En plus, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi notre situation leur ressemble. Nous ne devions pas nous rencontrer, c'est un fait. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions follement amoureux l'un de l'autre au point de mourir pour l'autre ou alors j'ai raté un passage. On est surtout pourchassés par une horde d'Emissaires et d'Agents qui veulent notre mort.

-Merci pour la piqûre de rappel, grimaça Peeta.

Le silence retomba un instant entre eux puis il reprit :

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Vas-tu me suivre aux Jardins ?

-Non, dit-elle simplement et sa réponse claqua dans l'air.

Peeta ne savait pas à quelle réponse il s'attendait et il sentit tout de même une vague de déception mêlée à de la colère, un sentiment nouveau pour lui.

-Et que vas-tu faire, alors ? répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas changer les choses, toute seule ? Tu ne feras pas le poids face au Royaume… Et aux Jardins.

-Les Jardins ont une drôle de façon de donner une seconde chance, dit-elle, son ton plus ferme à elle aussi. Rejoins-nous ou meurs. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses encore qu'ils sont du bon côté. Je te le répète, regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait et ose me dire que rien ne m'arrivera là-haut.

-Rien ne t'arrivera « là-haut », comme tu dis, s'exclama Peeta en levant la voix. Les Jardins donnent des secondes chances, ma mission en est la preuve ! Nous assurerons ta protection et celles de tous les proches qui te restent ici.

-Tu es aveuglé par ton allégeance, Peeta, et tu refuses de voir la réalité en face. Ta mission était de m'éliminer, tu le sais tout autant que moi. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'épargner reste encore un mystère, mais je suppose bien que les Jardins ne sont pas très contents avec ta décision. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, tout le baratin qu'ils t'ont raconté, mais ton passage à tabac tombe bien trop à pic pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Notre solution pour nous sortir de tout ça, c'est de se battre. Ensemble.

Peeta sentait la panique monter en lui, tant elle avait l'air calme et déterminée. Cette révolte était un pur suicide, elle ne s'en sortirait pas vivante. Cinna avait parlé d'espoir et peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, surtout depuis les derniers évènements. Katniss était différente. Elle n'était ni noire ni blanche mais une myriade de teintes entre les deux. Si ses illusions sur les Jardins ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil après son interrogatoire, elle était la preuve qu'il existait encore des gans _bien_ dans ce monde. Son entrée aux Jardins montrerait à tout le monde que la rédemption était possible. Peut-être même que d'autres Emissaires franchiraient le pas et que cette guerre sans fin s'arrêterait. Il rejoignait au moins Cinna sur ce point-là. Mais il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette entreprise suicidaire où Katniss se désignait comme symbole de la rébellion et concentrait l'ensemble des forces des Jardins et du Royaume sur elle. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour ça. Il ne _voulait_ pas qu'elle meure et il devait la convaincre de rejoindre son camp qui, il en gardait la conviction profonde, la protègerait.

-Ensemble ? répéta-t-il avec un rire jaune désabusé. Il n'y a pas de place pour moi dans ce plan. Je ne suivrais pas cette idée insensée que Cinna et toi poursuivez. Nous allons tous mourir.

-Et si c'était pour la « bonne cause » ? Cet idéal si cher aux Agents qu'ils se sentent obligés d'en parler toutes les deux phrases ? répondit-elle, sa voix froide comme la glace. Es-tu sûr d'avoir choisi le bon camp ? Car il me semble que cette preuve d'égoïsme conviendrait tout à fait à un Emissaire. Pourquoi essayer de changer le monde si on doit mourir ? ironisa-t-elle dans la tension de l'air.

-Je me fiche de ce qui m'arrive, répondit-il en serrant les poings. C'est toi qui ne mérites pas de mourir pour ce projet complètement fou et irréalisable. Tu me parles vraiment d'égoïsme quand tu cherches absolument à m'entraîner dans ton plan malade dans le seul but de réussir et pas pour ma survie ? Tu oses me dire que je suis égoïste quand c'est toi n'es pas capable d'aimer ?

A la seconde où il prononça ces mots, dirigés par la colère et le désespoir à l'idée de sauver Katniss contre son gré, il sut qu'il avait franchi la ligne. L'air déjà rempli d'électricité sembla presque crépiter et la froideur du regard de Katniss le transperça comme un pic de glace. D'un geste vif, elle leva le bras, sa main à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Peeta. Ses traits étaient rigides et il sentait une colère brûlante émaner d'elle.

-Alors c'est ça qu'on vous apprend, aux Jardins ? siffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage sur un ton venimeux. Utiliser les faiblesses des autres contre eux ? Si je t'inclus dans le plan, c'est parce que je sais que les Jardins ne t'épargneront pas. Mon plan initial était de m'enfuir seule et me faire oublier. C'est en te voyant à moitié bousillé sur ce canapé que j'ai compris que les Jardins devaient payer pour leurs actions. Et après ça tu veux me dire que je ne peux pas ressentir ?

Il sentait son souffle chaud sur la peau de son visage et un instant, il revit l'Emissaire qui semblait impitoyable qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant. Seulement quelques jours auparavant, se rappela-t-il. Alors pourquoi insistait-il tant pour la protéger ? Il avait l'impression que toutes ces heures passées ensemble à se tolérer, à s'accepter, à renoncer à leurs instincts primaires, avaient créé un lien entre eux. Un lien tellement solide qu'il avait parfois l'impression de le sentir autour de ses poignets tressautant quand Katniss elle-même bougeait, comme une onde de choc qui se répercuterait le long d'une toile d'araignée. Il se demanda si elle le sentait, elle aussi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, elle détourna le regard et se laissa tomber sur la plateforme de l'escalier de secours. Il résista à la tentation de l'appeler pour la retenir mais, à sa surprise, elle plia gracieusement les genoux et s'assit sur la première marche, lui tournant résolument le dos. Il soupira, résigné. Au moins, elle n'avait pas prévu de s'enfuir loin et d'échapper à sa protection. Avec des gestes lents, il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre, retenant à grande peine une exclamation de douleur lorsque sa jambe heurta le sol. « On aura tout vu, pensa-t-il sombrement. Un Agent éclopé qui essaie de protéger une Emissaire contre son gré. »

x

x x

Katniss garda le regard fixé sur l'horizon, où le disque éclatant du soleil commençait à apparaître. La colère qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt courrait toujours dans ses veines. Si après ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper, Peeta persistait à prendre le parti des Jardins, alors elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Elle se maudit en repensant aux derniers morts qu'elle lui avait dits et sentit presque ses joues brûler d'humiliation. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait admis était vrai, indubitablement vrai. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle ressentait _quelque chose_. Un lien encore indéfini, mêlé de culpabilité, de reconnaissance et d'une dette qu'elle devait repayer. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier puisqu'elle en ressentait physiquement les effets, quand son cœur essayait de s'échapper littéralement de sa poitrine. Les mots de l'Agent lui revinrent en tête et elle serra les poings si forts, que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. Elle savait, tout au fond d'elle, qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait assisté à sa souffrance lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'on lui avait ôté une part d'elle-même, il savait ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Il n'avait prononcé ces terribles paroles que dans le but de la rallier à sa cause, elle en était convaincue et pourtant, elle se sentait attaquée dans sa propre chair. Elle voulait, elle aussi, qu'il suive son plan mais jamais elle ne s'était abaissée à user d'un procédé aussi retors. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un Agent, censé incarner la justesse, la moralité et l'élégance du cœur, et Peeta entre tous, pouvait la trahir à ce point. Si tel était ce qu'on leur apprenait aux Jardins, alors tout était justifiable, si c'était pour servir une cause jugée comme noble. Quelle déception, pensait-elle amèrement.

Derrière elle, elle entendit une porte claquer et elle se releva prestement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur par la fenêtre. L'appartement était vide et elle comprit que c'était la porte d'entrée qui avait retenti. Peeta, pour une raison inconnue, avait dû sortir. Un mauvais pressentiment lui saisit la gorge. Son instinct la trompait rarement. Elle se hissa dans l'appartement désert et saisit son arc et ses flèches. De retour sur la cage d'escalier, ses entrailles se glacèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix narquoise.

-Alors comme ça, c'est ici que vous vous êtes réfugiés, les amoureux ?

Gale était toujours à Panem. D'un mouvement vif, elle dévala les marches et, une fois arrivée à une distance correcte pour pouvoir sauter sans se briser les jambes, elle atterrit au sol sur ses pieds.

-Qui es-tu ? entendit-elle alors et elle reconnut la voix de Peeta.

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle se releva précipitamment et fit le tour du bâtiment en courant pour rejoindre l'origine des voix. Elle s'immobilisa en découvrant la scène.

Peeta, malhabile sur sa jambe cassée, se tenait dans l'ombre du porche et Gale, de toute sa hauteur menaçante, lui faisait face, une lame acérée dans la main. Sans réfléchir, elle encocha une flèche, banda son arc et dirigea la pointe vers Gale.

-Recule, cracha-t-elle aussi violemment qu'elle le put.

Gale se tourna lentement vers elle, comme s'ils étaient simplement en train de discuter de leurs vacances. Il ne se départit pas de son expression moqueuse et fit un geste négligeant vers la flèche.

-Vraiment, Katniss ? Tu vas me tirer dessus ?

-Si tu le touches, je n'hésiterai pas, répondit-elle dans un murmure menaçant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dégage.

Pendant une seconde étourdissante, elle se revit en train de viser Peeta de la même manière. Elle sentait le regard de l'Agent sur elle mais garda le sien rivé sur Gale.

-Tu as donc fait ton choix ? continua-t-il, faussement calme. Et quel mauvais choix… Risquer ta vie pour un petit blondinet. Tu dois vraiment avoir un truc spécial, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Peeta.

-Dégage, répéta-t-elle.

-Katniss, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il va t'arriver. Mais tu l'auras bien mérité, dit-il, son ton devenu glacé. T'acoquiner avec cette vermine… Tu me donnerais presque envie de vomir, tant tu commences déjà à sentir toi aussi leur odeur. Je ne suis plus ici pour t'offrir une quelconque miséricorde, tu n'as pas saisi ta chance quand je suis venu hier. Il est encore en vie ! hurla-t-il soudainement, dans le silence.

Katniss resserra son emprise sur la flèche.

-Mais en souvenir de tout ce qui nous a liés, reprit Gale, en portant une main sur son cœur dans une moue moqueuse. Je te propose d'en finir ici et maintenant. Ce sera plus propre et moins douloureux si c'est moi qui m'en charge.

-Katniss… prononça Peeta tout doucement.

-Toi, tu te tais, le coupa-t-elle fermement, gardant toute sa concentration sur Gale. Tu fais un mouvement de plus et je te jure que je te colle une flèche dans la gorge, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son ancien compagnon de misère. Retourne gentiment au Royaume et fais passer le message. Si l'un d'entre vous s'approche de nous, il pourra dire adieu à son immortalité.

Le silence flotta entre eux et le temps semblait s'être suspendu, en l'attente de la catastrophe à venir.

Soudain, tellement vif qu'il en fut presque invisible, Gale leva le bras et se précipita sur Peeta. Instinctivement, Katniss lâcha la flèche. Elle siffla vicieusement dans l'air et se planta au dos de la main de Gale qui tenait la lame. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais Katniss savait que cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Peeta parer le premier coup mais avec son épaule et sa jambe blessées, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle attrapa une seconde flèche, tira, puis une autre, tira et encore une autre et tira. La première se planta dans le flanc de Gale, la seconde passa tout près de sa tempe et la dernière transperça sa cuisse. Il tituba un instant et elle le mit en joue une dernière fois, visant directement son cœur. Gale s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle, haletant.

-Tu vas me tuer, Katniss ?

-Moi, je ne vais rien faire, mais le poison des flèches, oui, répondit-elle simplement. Tu devrais vite rentrer désinfecter tout ça si tu ne veux pas mourir ici.

Une expression de compréhension passa sur les traits de Gale et il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

Si les flèches de Katniss étaient aussi redoutables, quand elle avait fait la chasse aux Agents, c'est qu'elle en avait imbibé la pointe d'une décoction qu'elle avait fabriqué durant des années pour parvenir au mélange le plus dangereux possible, même pour des immortels à la guérison accélérée. Quelle ironie, que tout ce qui pouvait causer la mort de ces êtres surnaturels se trouvait en réalité sur Terre, au milieu de simples mortels.

Déjà, les bords des plaies causées par les flèches avaient pris une teinte noirâtre, comme si la peau avait été brûlée. Bientôt, c'était une affaire de secondes, l'infection grignoterait les membres et les muscles plus vite que la guérison accélérée.

Gale garda les yeux rivés sur elle, toujours menaçant, mais elle y lisait la souffrance du poison.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend, éructa-t-il une dernière fois.

Le venin du ton lui traversa le cœur comme un coup de poignard mais elle refusa de laisser paraître sa peur. Lentement, Gale recula et disparut à l'autre bout de la rue. Katniss baissa son arc et soudain, elle sentit toute l'adrénaline quitter son corps. Une douleur atroce la frappa et elle se courba en deux. Cette fois, elle était sûre qu'elle n'y réchapperait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait ou ce qui avait causé cette douleur, tout ce dont elle était consciente dans le brouillard blanc qui obscurcissait sa vision, c'était de la déchirure de sa poitrine. Un liquide au goût de fer étouffa sa trachée et elle hoqueta, crachant son propre sang sur le sol. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et sentit le tissu humide. Elle poussa un gémissement de souffrance quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la plaie béante qui s'était ouverte dans sa peau. Ses genoux se dérobèrent et elle heurta violemment le sol. Le sang continuait de s'accumuler dans sa gorge et de couler entre ses mains pressées sur son cœur. Terrassée, elle ferma les paupières.

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si ça ne s'annonce pas très bien pour nos deux héros préférés ...**  
 **Encore et toujours, je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais merci pour toutes vos marques de soutien et vos reviews sur cette fiction ! Je porte vraiment vos avis en très haute estime et vos petits mots sont une vraie source de motivation. Aux anonymes (ou non) qui passent par là (je vous vois dans les stats !), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Et enfin, un énorme merci à Mondeparallele et IKNOX3 (même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle lise cette fiction), qui ont déjà fait le pas de me suivre sur fictionpress, dans cette aventure qui est toute nouvelle et compte beaucoup à mes yeux !**

 **Plein de bises à vous et à très vite,**  
 **Bergdorf.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**

 **Oui, je sais c'est pas bien, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais je déroge à la règle ff pour vous faire passer un petit message.**

 **Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fictions.**  
 **Je vous assure.**  
 **Mais j'ai déménagé en Septembre et changé de rythme de vie.**  
 **Je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant deux mois et c'était atrocement long.**

 **Pour le mois de Novembre, je mets vraiment mes travaux entre parenthèses, pour participer au NaNoWriMo 2016, un défi où il faut écrire 50 000 mots en 30 jours.**  
 **Si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil sur fictionpress, je viens de publier mon premier chapitre ce matin même.**

 **Dès que le mois de Novembre est fini, je vous promets que je m'atèle à mes fictions.**  
 **Wicked Game n'a pas connu de màj depuis bientôt quatre mois, Trois Fois Rien Entre Nous et Sympathy for the Devil depuis trois ...**

 **Je suis EXTREMEMENT désolée du retard.**  
 **J'espère que je ne perdrais pas trop d'entre vous en cours de route !**

 **Plein de bises et à très vite, PROMIS,**

 **Bergdorf.**


End file.
